Little Stars
by bellastrange51
Summary: Her first word was CRUCIO. The story of the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus.
1. Introduction

**Malfoy Manor: April 4, 1977**

"The wedding will be in an hour," said Narcissa. She looked towards her sister, a small smile forming on her face.

It seemed as if Bellatrix was ignoring her younger sister. Watching the guests come in, the dark-haired witch looked out the window.

"You need to put this dress on." Narcissa opened the closet door beside her.

"Yes," Bella muttered, "It's charming."

Narcissa sighed, "You are not even looking in my direction. What has gotten you so distracted?"

Bellatrix turned around. Her expression was plain, but tense.

"Narcissa?" she asked.

"Yes?" the irritated bride replied.

"I'm pregnant."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi readers,**_

_**I am editing several chapters for this story. This first chapter was originally much longer, but it was not well written and unrealistic. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**-Bellastrange51 **_


	2. Goodbye, Mother

**Morning…**

**Aquila's POV**

It was a little scary when I woke up. I forgot that I was at auntie's house, but I suddenly remembered when I saw that I was under green sheets instead of pink sheets. It was a good morning. I was finally four and my sheets were dry. I hoped that the rest of the day would go just as well!

**End POV**

"Auntie!" called Aquila from her bed.

There was no answer.

"Auntie!" called Aquila a bit louder.

There was still no answer.

Aquila called her aunt a few more times and then finally gave up. She left the bedroom and walked down the long hallway to her auntie and uncle's bedroom. Aquila's small hands opened the double doors.

"Auntie!" she called. "Are you in here?"

Auntie wasn't in there.

Aquila checked Draco's room, but the only person in there was baby Draco who was sound asleep.

The four-year-old finally came to the conclusion that not a sole other than her baby cousin was on the second floor of the house. She decided to check downstairs.

As the little girl reached the end of the staircase she heard a familiar voice. The voice was her father's and it sounded like it was coming from the sitting room.

"Daddy?" shouted Aquila. "Is that you?"

There was no answer, but the voice continued talking. Maybe he didn't hear her.

The voice became louder as Aquila drew closer to the sitting room. When she arrived the doors to the sitting room were closed, but she heard her daddy's voice behind it. It was a quiet voice and she couldn't make out what he was saying.

She snuck through one of the doors to find her daddy sitting in an armchair talking to her auntie who was lying on the couch across from him.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

Rodolphus gasped and turned to look at his daughter.

Before Aquila could do her usual routine of running over to her father, he ran over to her. Rod picked up his daughter, squeezed her tight and said: "My Aquila, sweet Aquila!"

A minute passed and Rod was still hugging his daughter.

"Daddy," giggled Aquila. "We can stop hugging now."

Rod slowly stopped squeezing his daughter but didn't put her down. He carried her over to the couch.

As she was seated on her father's lap, Aquila finally got a good look at his face. His eyes were tired, red and blotchy. He looked dreadful. He was still wearing his black robes, and his hair was windswept in ten different directions.

"Are you going to say good morning to your godmother?" asked Rod quietly.

"Good Morning Auntie," said Aquila sweetly.

Narcissa stretched out, sat up, and turned towards Aquila. She had tears on her cheeks.

Aquila gasped, ran to her aunt, and hugged her. "Auntie, are you alright?"

Narcissa didn't speak but squeezed the little girl tightly, similar to the way Rod did except Narcissa began to cry.

Aquila broke the hug and looked at her daddy and auntie. "Something is wrong," she said.

The room was silent until Rod finally spoke. "It's your mother," he whispered.

Narcissa wept louder.

Aquila, now shaking, sat back on the father's lap. "Is she ok?" she asked.

"Well," replied Rod who was also on the verge of tears. "No."

Aquila began to cry and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck. "Where's mummy?" she whispered.

"Excuse me," said Narcissa as she ran out of the room.

"Where's mummy?" asked Aquila again. "Is she d-dead?"

"She's not dead, but she's gone," said Rod's shaken voice.

"Where did she go?" asked Aquila.

Rod let a breath of air out and said: "Aquila, honey, do you remember when we told you about our cause and how there are people who disagree with our beliefs?"

Aquila nodded.

Rod went on. "Do you remember when mummy and Ally came to tell you that our master was gone?"

Aquila nodded again.

"Well," said Rod. "Your mother, Uncle Bastan, Bart, and I knew who was behind our master's absence. We wanted revenge, Aquila. We tortured the people behind it, but your mummy and Bart were caught by the ministry, and they were sent to prison."

Aquila's cry became ten times louder. She jumped of her daddy's lap, ran out of the sitting room, ran up the stairs, ran down the hall into her room, and lay down on her bed on her stomach. She cried loudly into her pillow.

**Downstairs…**

Rod ran into the kitchen to find Narcissa who was still crying.

"Did you tell her?" asked Cissa.

"Yes," replied Rod sadly. "She's a wreck; she ran up to her room screaming and crying as soon as I told her."

Narcissa sighed. "I'm not surprised; you, Bella, and Aquila were always so close. You three were the perfect family.

"And now we're torn apart," said Rod as she sunk down into one of the chairs.

"And now you need to raise her," said Cissa.

"I know," said Rod. "I'll take care of her, but I'm going to need your help."

Narcissa nodded. "I'll help you; she's my goddaughter and I love her."

There was a silence until Rod spoke again. "Cissa…what was it like to live without a mother?"

Narcissa looked down at her hands. "Well...my mother died when I was a year old so I never really got the chance to miss her. Bella and- "

Rod looked up at Narcissa and said: "Yes, Bella and the blood traitor…go on…"

Narcissa did. "Having older sisters was almost like having a mother. It became more important as I got older."

Rod slowly nodded.

Narcissa went on: "There comes a time when a girl really does need a mother. I'll help you raise her, especially when that time comes."

"Perhaps we should check on Aquila now?" asked Rod.

"Yeah," replied Narcissa.

The pair proceeded upstairs to Aquila's room.


	3. A Dream

**Two Nights Later….**

**Rodolphus POV**

I was sound asleep in bed until I was awoken to a sound I knew well, but I hadn't heard it for quite a while. The sound was a scream from my daughter. It wasn't like the scream when she was four. No, this scream was more like a scared scream. It sounded very much like Bella when she was taken away to prison.

I rushed into her room to find her no longer screaming, but shaking with sweat running down her face.

**End POV**

"Aquila, sweetie what happened?" asked Rod in a loud shaken tone.

Aquila didn't speak, but just moaned in fear as she put her fingers to her mouth.

"Answer me love. Was it a nightmare?"

The teary eyed child looked up at her father and slowly nodded.

Rod hugged his daughter and kissed her on the head. "It was only a dream, darling."

"N-no," mumbled Aquila.

"Dreams aren't real, Aquila. Can you go back to sleep? Would you like some water?"

Aquila took a deep breath and finally spoke clearly. "It _was _real daddy."

"Sweetness, I'm sure whatever you dreamed about was scary, but it wasn't real." Rod sat down beside his daughter on the bed.

Aquila grasped her father's arm and shook her head. "Not this time, I _know_ it was real."

Rodolphus sighed. "Why don't you change into a different pair of pajamas and then meet me downstairs so we can talk. Is that alright?"

Aquila nodded and her father left the room.

**Aquila's POV**

Even though I was taking my clothes off, I didn't want daddy to leave. That was so scary! How am I going to talk about this? Won't it just make daddy miss mummy more? I don't want him to worry as much as I am!

**End POV**

"Feel better?" asked Rod as his daughter entered the downstairs sitting room.

"Sort of." she walked over to her father and slowly sat down next to him.

"Are you well enough to talk now?" he asked.

Aquila opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Is it really that bad?" Rod put his arm around Aquila.

"It might bother you."

Hesitant, Rod asked: "Is it about your mother?"

Aquila nodded.

"It'll be alright sweetie; tell me what you dreamed about." He braced himself.

"Ok, but I don't really know where to start."

"Start at the beginning then."

Aquila took a deep breath. "Well...I was sitting against a brick wall kind of unsure of where I was, but then I heard a familiar scream. It sounded like it came from above me so I ran up some stairs…"

"What happened after that?" asked Rod curiously but fearfully.

Aquila stared at the roaring fireplace. "When I got to the top I was in a long hallway, and the scream was louder. The scream came from an open door about half way down the way. I ran to it and saw this big black thing. It was kind of a human except it was floating and its face was covered in black too and then…"

"And then?" asked Rod even though he had a fair guess of what his daughter was trying to describe.

"And then I was that it was floating on top of mummy. It was sort of g-growling at her. She suddenly stopped as the thing started to like take her wind or something. I'm not sure what it was but it looked painful. I told it to stop, but then it turned to me and threw me so I landed in some ocean, and as I was falling I heard mummy scream my name and that's when I screamed and woke up."

A pail Rod stared blankly at his daughter.

Aquila hugged his arm. "Do you think it was more than a dream, daddy?"

"I think we should both just forget about this." He stood up and motioned for his daughter to join him.

Aquila didn't budge. "You didn't answer my question."

Rod sighed. "It's not real, and you should forget about it."

The eight-year-old bravely went back to her room, and her father went back to his. Aquila fell back to sleep a few minutes, but Rodolphus couldn't sleep all night.


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

**September 1, 1988-10:00a.m.**

**Aquila's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is it! It's finally happening! In only a matter of hours I will be at Hogwarts. Tonight I will not be sleeping in my own bed. I will be sleeping in the Slytherin dormitory with Kat and hopefully some new (pureblood) friends. I'll be soon going downstairs to say goodbye to dad. I'm meeting Marc and his mum at "King's Cross" because dad has some work stuff or whatever to do for the ministry at eleven. He just got this new job (I don't even know what it's for) working for Fudge with Uncle Lucius. I don't know why he took it. We have so much money we will probably need two vaults at Gringotts. To make a long story short (a bit late for that), I'm going to Hogwarts and I can't wait another second to get on the train!_

**End POV**

The eleven-year-old put down her diary and finished brushing her hair. She then scooped up her cat in her arms and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" asked Rodolphus from the table with a small smile.

"I think so," replied Aquila in an excited tone.

"Great," Rod pulled out the chair next to him, "but I want to chat before you leave."

Aquila sat down casually. "What's up?"

"I know how good of a girl you are Aquila," Rod said patting her on the back, "and I know that you will make the right choices. _You_ know how to act; _you_ know how to treat people; and _you _know who you may associate with."

Aquila, now more serious, nodded and kept a keen eye contact with her father.

Rod's face turn back to a smile and he stood up; Aquila did the same.

"That's my girl," said Rod now wrapping his daughter in an embrace.

"I'll write every week," replied Aquila. She then broke the embrace and looked up at the clock. "Should I get going?" she asked.

"Not yet," Rod replied quickly, "you still have twenty minutes and I have something to give you." Rodolphus reached into the pocket of his robe, pulled out an old envelope, and handed it Aquila. "This is for you."

Aquila held it in her hands curiously. "Is this another Hogwarts letter, or is this from you?"

"Neither," replied her father a little softer, "it's actually from your mother."

Aquila's heart dropped to the floor. "H-how…w-when did she write this?"

Rodolphus sighed. "A week before she was taken away. She wanted to write you a letter on your first day of school just in case she wasn't there."

Aquila felt tears stream up in her eyes but fought them back.

"Are you going to read it?" asked Rod.

"I will, but not now," Aquila replied softly. "I'll read it on my own time, when I'm alone."

"Alright." Rodolphus placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I think you best be off now."

"Ok," said Aquila letting out a giant heap of air.

**10:50 a.m. **

Aquila placed her trunk and cat cage on the platform with the other bags.

"You can sit with me and my friends if you want," offered Marc.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Aquila, "I'm going to see if I can find Kat."

"Ok," replied the twelve-year-old slightly disappointed, "I'll see you at dinner then."

Aquila waited in front of the train for about five minutes until her best friend Kat ran up to her.

"Aquila!" shouted the red-haired girl. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hi Kat!" said Aquila cheerfully, "We need to get onto the train and find seats, hurry!"

The two girls ran onto the train and squeezed through the aisles that were packed with students until they finally came to an empty compartment.

"Oh, Merlin!" squealed Kat, "I am so excited!"

"Me too." Aquila smiled and looked out the window at the parents starting to wave goodbye.

The girls chatted for a few more minutes until the compartment door was opened by a girl with dark brown hair. She turned to look at Aquila and spoke. "Are you Aquila Lestrange?"

"Yeah," replied Aquila curiously.

"I'm Beatrice Burke," said the girl proudly.

"Oh," Aquila replied in excitement, "I saw you on the family tapestry!"

Beatrice stepped aside to reveal another girl standing behind her. "This is my friend, Victoria Venture; she'll be in our year as well."

"Cool," said Aquila, "this is my friend Kat."

After the girls all greeted each other they all sat down together and the train finally left for Hogwarts.


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Five Hours Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

Kat and Victoria left to go find the loo. It was just Beatrice and I left in the compartment. She seemed like a good friend. I was just anxious to bits to hear more about her life. If auntie wanted me to be her friend so badly she must be interesting.

**End POV**

"So you have a little sister named Brenda?" asked Aquila.

"Unfortunately," laughed Beatrice, "little sisters are such a pain."

"I've actually always wanted one," said Aquila. "You know…someone to talk to."

Beatrice turned her gaze away from her new friend and out at the rolling countryside. "Brenda doesn't talk much, and when she does it's nothing special."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…she's just kind of states the obvious I guess…"

Aquila's face turned to confusion. "So she's boring."

Beatrice sighed. "She can be a bit of a drag, but what I guess I really mean is that she tells you what you can already see on the outside. She never tells you how she's feeling."

Aquila didn't know how to comment so she just nodded.

Beatrice broke brief silence. "So you live with your dad then, right?"

"Yeah, my mum isn't dead though; she…"

"I know."

"Ok."

"I haven't seen my mum since I was little either." Beatrice scrunched the corner of her robe. "She died in the war, and then my dad's in prison with your mum."

Aquila felt tears drawing nearer to her eyes, but she resisted. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

There was a long and awkward silence.

"But then who takes care of you and your sister?" Aquila nibbled on her pumpkin pasty.

"Our grandmother," replied Beatrice, "but she doesn't really take care of us. We take care of ourselves."

"Is she ill then?" asked Aquila.

"No she's not ill, but she believes that young ladies should know how to take care of themselves on their own…and she thinks she's a bit too _"high class"_ for parenting.

Aquila smiled and the door swung open. Kat plopped back down next to Aquila. "The conductor announced out there that we would be arriving shortly. I'm so excited!" Kat jumped so high off of her seat and nearly wacked her head on the ceiling.

**Six Minutes Later…**

The train slowed down as it approached the station, and Aquila Lestrange saw Hogwarts castle for the very first time.

"Let's be the first ones off!" Victoria stood up and opened the compartment door; the girls followed.

As soon as the train stopped completely the prefects opened the doors and the girls were first on the platform.

"First years, this way!" shouted the largest person Aquila had ever seen in her life.

Aquila, Kat, Beatrice, Victoria, and other excited but confused eleven-year-olds walked up the giant man.

As soon as they approached the man Beatrice tapped Aquila on the shoulder and whispered in her ear:_ "Gryffindor"._

Aquila swiftly nodded and didn't give the man a second glance.

They followed the man to the lake and hopped on a boat together.

**Aquila's POV**

I turned to look at the other kids around me. It was hard to tell who was pure and who wasn't, but that would all be known once we were sorted. The most distracting of them all were two twin boys with red hair who were trying to tip over one of the girl's boats with their wand.

**End POV**

They finally entered the castle and headed up some stairs. They reached two closed double doors in which voices could be heard from the inside. A dark-haired woman was standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the woman. "In a few moments you will pass through the doors and be seated with your classmates, but before that happens you must be sorted into your houses. Those houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This ceremony will begin shortly."

The woman left and Aquila turned to Kat smiling. "She looked right at me when she said "Slytherin"."

"We better be in Slytherin," Kat whispered back.

Suddenly the double doors opened and the students gasped. They were facing a beautifully golden hall with four long tables of students.

**Aquila's POV**

I remembered who I was and walked with my shoulders as far back as looked normal and then looked straight forward as I drew closer to the front. I didn't want to look at any of the student's faces because of fear of finding a face I didn't ever want to see. Keeping my eyes forward, I saw the old man with the crazy long beard at the center of the teacher's table. Albus Dumbledore…the first person I was warned about. I was excited though, and ready to make my family proud.

**End POV**

The same woman who greeted us was standing at the front next to an old wooded stool. She was holding a duty ancient-looking hat.

"When I call your name you will put on the sorting hat and be sorted into your houses," said the woman. "This is in order by last name." She paused and announced the first name: "Barnes, Margaret!"

A taller brunette walked nervously up to the front and sat on the stool. The hat talked, but it was too soft for Aquila to hear, but after about a minute the hat finally shouted: "_Ravenclaw!"_

All the students that were in blue and bronze cheered and the girl ran to take a seat at the table.

The woman called the next name: "Burke, Beatrice!"

Aquila crossed her fingers as she watched her new friend walk quickly and proudly to the front of the room. The hat barely brushed Beatrice's head before it shouted: "Slytherin!"

Aquila grinned and all the Slytherins cheered as they made room for Beatrice. Aquila finally found Marc who smiled at her and mouthed _"good luck"._ Aquila mouthed _"thanks"_ back.

There were no more Slytherins for quite some time. "Davies, Rodger" and "DeMeulenaere, Rose" were sorted into Ravenclaw; "Diggory, Cedric" and "Fleet, Herbert" were sorted into Hufflepuff; "Fogarty, Terrence" was sorted into Gryffindor, and "Inglebee, Duncan" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Finally, after "Jordan, Lee" and "Johnson, Angelina" were sorted into Gryffindor, the woman holding the hat announced: "Lestrange, Aquila!"

**Aquila's POV**

When my name was heard butterflies flew into my stomach. I could hear a few people whispering, but I ignored it; I expected that. I approached the woman and turned to sit down on the stool.

**End POV**

Aquila sat and the hat was placed on her head. The hat barely touched a hair on her head before it shouted: _"Slytherin!"_

Return to Top


	6. Blood Purity

**That Night…**

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe how wonderful everything has turned out. I am in Slytherin, of course, but I also have made three new friends. Even better, I am with Kat as well. I truly hope that all seven years go as great as tonight. I want to be the best in my class at the Dark Arts just like mum and dad were. Daddy told me yesterday that it was my destiny. _

_Until I feel like it,_

_Aquila Lestrange_

"Hey guys?" Aquila asked. The other girls were already in their pajamas for bed.

They all looked up at their new friend.

"I'm going to go downstairs." She grabbed onto the door handle. "I have to write a letter…"

"You can do it up here," Beatrice offered. "We won't bother you."

"I know," said Aquila, "but I would rather just be alone."

Shrugging Aquila's plan off, the girls got back to unpacking. Aquila crept down the stairwell. It creaked a lot. In fact, it did not seem nearly that loud when she had come up earlier.

To Aquila's surprise, the entire common room was empty. There was still an hour or so before midnight. Perhaps everybody was simply exhausted from the journey.

**Aquila's POV**

Thank Merlin. It turned out that I was a pretty good liar. The truth was that I had a letter in my pocket already; I wasn't writing one. It was the letter that daddy had given to me…the one that my mother had wrote. I wanted to read it alone—just in case I happened to show any sort of emotion.

Just as I was about to sit on a couch, the sound of a slamming door made me jump. Footsteps followed and I knew that somebody was coming.

I did something stupid, something that I would regret for quite some time. I ran right out of the common room.

My feet sped down the darkened hallway until I heard the portrait hole shut behind me. Whoever had been heading down the stairs could not see me anymore.

I was not entirely sure what I was looking for. To sit down in the middle of the hallway would be stupid, like something that a mudblood would do. I kept walking. I would have to go into a room, but there were no classrooms in that hallway other than Snape's…and I wasn't stupid enough to sit in there either.

The next hallway did not come up for a few minutes. I had a choice between right and left. I went right because that was the way the prefect led us to the common room. There were several doors down that hallway, decently spread out. One I knew for sure to be Arithmacy because it was pointed out on the tour, but I knew that a classroom currently in use would be a bad idea.

I continued to walk down the hallway. Beginning to regret my leaving the common room, I was just about ready to turn back. I didn't turn back though because there was a scream. It wasn't a scared scream. I knew that nobody was hurt. It was more like a fun scream, like flipping over on a broomstick.

The source of the sound quickly became clear to me as I heard a male voice start to chuckle. It came from a door on the right side of the hallway, an abandoned classroom perhaps. The door was open only an inch. It was dark.

Doing what I would later regret, I peeked through the door.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Who's there?"

"_Shit!"_ squealed a female voice. That only made the male voice chuckle harder.

"Don't worry about it," the cheerful male voice replied. "I'll handle it."

Aquila soon heard steps coming toward her.

"_Lumos!"_ A light shinned, making the young witch squint her eyes.

"Who's there?" asked the male voice. Aquila backed up at this, giving him room to enter the hallway.

"I'm Aquila," she replied, "you?"

"Aquila?" he asked. "Aquila _Lestrange_? That's hilarious!" He stepped into he hallway and Aquila got a good look at him. His hair was red and he had freckles all over his face. He was also a Gryffindor, perhaps about sixteen-years-old.

"What's hilarious about that?" Aquila snapped. With the realization of his house, she felt the sudden need to be rude.

"Ok," he corrected. "It's not _hilarious_, it's _ironic_."

"Why?" asked Aquila, taking another step backwards.

He smiled. "Because I was just snogging your cousin! Come out here love! Aquila wants to give you a hug!"

"I most certainly do _not!_" Aquila replied. She folded her arms. "Who are you anyway?"

"Charlie Weasley," he replied. He put a hand out for shaking, but Aquila ignored it.

Charlie took his hand back and shrugged.

"Hey you weren't kidding!" said the female voice. A girl about the same age had come out of the doorway. She had sloppy purple hair that was up in a messy ponytail. "Wotcher Aquila!"

"Hello," Aquila replied. "I have to go now."

"But we just met," said the girl. "I'm Tonks. I'm a sixth year here. I'm also technically your cousin…"

Aquila nodded slowly. "That's exactly why I should go. I shouldn't be dealing with a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. Let alone, a half-blood."

Both Charlie and Tonks looked at each other. There was a brief pause, until Charlie gave a response.

"That's awfully rude," he replied, "but it's your problem, not mine."

There was no more conversation after that. Aquila left down the darkened hallway, not in any tolerance of half-blood and blood-traitor scum.


	7. Sudden Illness

**One Week Later…**

**Ministry of Magic**

Rodolphus skimmed his daughter's letter for the eleventh time while tapping his quill and unnoticeably splattering ink across his desk.

"Reading it again?" Lucius quickly shut his friend's office door behind him.

"What's it to ya?" asked Rod.

"No need to snap," replied Lucius smoothly. "What is that, the tenth time now?"

"Eleventh," mumbled Rod. He rubbed his forehead harshly and groaned. "So what do you want?"

"Just giving you a note from Fudge." Lucius handed Rod a crumpled piece of parchment.

Rodolphus took the note, threw it in his drawer, and placed his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucius.

"I have a massive headache."

"Then go home."

"Am I aloud to do that?" asked Rod willingly.

"I'll cover for you…on one condition."

Rod groaned loudly. "_Please_ don't make me do your laundry again!"

"No, no," smirked Lucius, "I just need you to run home and tell Narcissa that I'm working late."

"Oh, thank Merlin…" Rod stood up from his desk and stretched. "Alright thanks again."

"Sure," replied Lucius softly as he turned his back to Rodolphus and walked away.

The apparition made Rod's headache nearly unbearable, but he landed right in the center of Malfoy Manor's sitting room to find Narcissa seated on the floor against the couch with Claire between her legs as Claire's hair was being French braided.

"Hello, Rod," said Narcissa still concentrating on the golden locks she was braiding.

"Hi Narcissa, Hey Claire," Rod replied tiredly.

"Hi uncle Roddy!" said Claire happily.

"So what is it?" asked Cissa.

"It's um…" Rod did not get the chance to finish his sentence.

**Rodolphus POV**

The last thing I felt was my knees collapsing. The last thing I heard was the scream of Narcissa, and the last thing I saw was the roaring fireplace, but then everything went black. That was it.

**Bellatrix's POV**

"Gah!" I screamed. My head took a hard hit against the brick wall. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. No, actually I had, because my life had officially become a nightmare. Why the hell was I sweaty? Why do I have goose bumps? Something wasn't right…I could feel it. Merlin…I had to make sure they were safe…but I couldn't…I was in Azkaban, remember?

**Transfiguration Class**

**Aquila's POV**

Why would McGonagall give us a test our first week? If I get a "T" or even a "D" this really better not go on my grade. I had just finished answering my final free response when a chill ran up my spine and the door swung open.

**End POV**

"Pardon me, Minerva." Professor Snape was standing in the doorway of the classroom while the entire class looked back at him.

"Yes, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

Snape paused and then placed his eyes straight onto Aquila. "The headmaster wishes for me to fetch Miss….Lestrange."

"Very well," sighed McGonagall, "you may finish this exam next class, Miss. Lestrange." She nodded for Aquila to leave.

Before she had even gotten halfway down the aisle of the classroom, Professor Snape was already out the door and around the corner. She turned her walk to a swift run as soon as she was out of the classroom. "Professor?" she called loudly.

"Come on, Lestrange!" sneered the Potions Master.

* * *

When Snape had finally reached a stopping point it was clear to Aquila that they were not at the headmaster's office. They were by the dungeons, directly across from the abandoned classroom that she was dumb enough to visit on her first night at Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Aquila finally asked out of breath.

"Take my arm," commanded Snape.

Aquila hesitated, but knew from Marc's stories that there was no arguing with their "Head of House".

They landed in a hallway in St. Mungo's. Aquila's heart skipped a beat. Her godmother came running up to her and hugged her tightly. She had tears in her eyes.

"What is going on?" asked Aquila anxiously as the hug broke.

Ignoring her goddaughter's question, Narcissa turned to Severus. "Thank you," she said respectfully.

"Of course," replied Snape who soon apparated away.

"What happened?" asked Aquila even louder. "Why are you crying? Why did I get goose bumps, and why did I get pulled out of school?"

Narcissa sighed. "Sweetheart…sit down."

Aquila sat on the bench beside her. She was now shaking. Usually when someone in tears tells you to sit down there's bad news.

"What's wrong?" asked Aquila for the third time.

Narcissa sat beside her. "It's your father," she said as quickly as she could without bursting into tears.

"What wrong with him?" the eleven-year-old asked immediately. "He's not dead…is he?"

"He's not dead."

"Then what the bloody hell happened?" yelled Aquila as loud as her lungs could take.

"Calm down," Narcissa grabbed her goddaughter's arm and held back her tears. "…Your father is not dead yet-"

"Yet?" screamed Aquila whose scream turned to a loud cry.

"Listen," whispered Narcissa as she rubbed Aquila's back, "your father just had a stroke…he's in a coma…"

"A coma?" asked Aquila through her tears.

Narcissa nodded weakly. "Just like when you were four."

"Except they said _I _would probably live…" Aquila cried in her godmother's arms. "Please…don't die daddy," she whispered to herself.


	8. Unintentional Pride

**Two Days Later: 7:00 am…**

"Doctor?" The young nurse strode down the hallway to the elderly man in the white cloak.

The man turned around as the woman approached.

"Yes, Marie?" replied the man anxiously for he was in the midst of a discussion with one of the surgeons.

"He's out," she replied.

"Who's out?"

"Err…," replied the nurse as she checked the clipboard, "name's Lestrange doctor. He was in a comma and his breathing returned to normal just a few minutes ago. He's sleeping though."

The doctor nodded and waved his and in a careless fashion and turned back around. "Yes, yes, I will be with him shortly."

Marie waited awkwardly facing the doctor's back for a few brief seconds to realize that her work was done and the doctor clearly didn't have anything else to say to her.

**Aquila's POV**

I awoke to find myself in my father's hospital room. From the moment I opened my eyes my entire body filled with disappointment. This was not a dream. I looked at the small black clock on the wall that read about 7:05. I had stayed all night and assumed that my friends were curious as to where I was. I then turned to look at my father. He was in the same position I had found him in last afternoon. After staring at him for a few more moments it hit me and I gasped. My father's chest was moving…he wasn't in a comma. He was sleeping! I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I was relieved, but must have placed my head too hard for he grunted and cracked open an eye.

**End POV**

"Daddy?" Aquila asked as soon as she saw her father's right eye opened.

Rod groaned softly and opened his other eye slowly. "Quila," he whispered.

"Yes, daddy, it's me!" Aquila whispered louder. She placed his hand over his.

Aquila felt Rod's thumb run gently across her hands. "Star," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

The eleven-year-old couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been called by her baby name in a very long time. She simply smiled and nodded.

There was a few minutes silence and Aquila was now back in a laying position with her head rested on her father's shoulder.

"Quila?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy?"

"I like your tie."

Aquila giggled, "I thought you would."

Just then the door swung open. It was the doctor who placed his gaze on Aquila. "I need you to exit the room, dear. In the meantime, there is someone outside to see you."

Aquila left the hospital room and entered the hallway. It was cleared of all people except for one, Severus Snape.

"Professor?" asked Aquila in a state of disappointment.

"The headmaster needs you in his office."

"But my dad-"

"Your father will be fine. It shouldn't take long," replied Snape in and unsympathetic tone. "Take my arm, Miss. Lestrange."

Aquila and Professor Snape landed in front of a giant bird that led to the headmaster's office.

"_Flat Whiskberries" _said Snape unenthusiastically.

The young girl's eyes widened as the bird began to spin and the staircase formed. She had never seen this type of entrance, nor has she met Albus Dumbledore. She never actually wanted to meet him, but according to Snape, she had to.

"He's waiting for you," said Snape.

Aquila took a couple of steps up the stairs and turned back to make sure Snape had followed her. He hadn't, she was on her own.

After the long stair climb, she faced an old brown door with wooden engravings. It was the only door in the small hallway so she knocked.

"Come in," answered an elderly voice.

Aquila opened the door slowly, her hands shaking.

The headmaster was seated at his desk and was looking at her with a peaceful smile on his face. "Come in, Miss. Lestrange."

She walked towards the man at the desk and faced him with a plain expression.

"Care to sit down?" asked Dumbledore.

Figuring she didn't have a choice, Aquila nodded and sat down in the tiny brown leather chair beside her.

Dumbledore waited for Aquila to get comfortable, though she never would be, and spoke kindly. "How is your father, I hear he had a stroke?" he asked.

"He's better," replied Aquila.

"And you're enjoying Hogwarts?'

Aquila nodded.

"Good," replied the headmaster, "and I'm sure you are curious as to why you were called to see me tonight?"

Aquila nodded.

The headmaster gave a small chuckle. "Well before we get into that, introductions must be in order, yes?"

Aquila didn't say anything or change her facial expression, but to her surprise, this only made the headmaster smile more. He held out his hand for shaking and Aquila slowly held out hers and shook back. She tried to make her grip light, but the headmaster gave a good squeeze. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and you are?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Aquila Lestrange," she replied softly.

"Very good," Dumbledore replied letting go of her hand. Now that we've met, we can get down to business. "Do you know what it's about?" he asked.

Aquila shook her head.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "Well, Aquila, there has been a report about you. A prefect had told me you were out of bed after hours outside of your common room on the first evening of school. Is that correct?"

Aquila's heart sunk, but she nodded and the headmaster continued.

"The report came from Mr. Weasley, but he didn't inform me of this until today. He said he wasn't planning on telling me, but thought it provided a new suspect."

"Suspect?" asked Aquila who finally got the courage to speak to the elderly man more than her name.

"Yes, Miss. Lestrange," replied Dumbledore, "there was an incident that evening, just a mere five minutes after you were seen by Mr. Weasley. He was with Miss. Tonks; did you know that?"

"Yes," replied Aquila.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, my intention is not to blame you, but to inform you. Just a few minutes after your departure Miss. Tonks was attacked by a white Siamese cat and Mr. Weasley screamed for help and a teacher finally came."

"I didn't have anything to do with that," replied Aquila more confidently.

"I don't think you have anything to do with it either, but its school policy to let you know." The old man turned his face back to a smile.

There was brief silence and then Aquila spoke. "Can I go now?"

"You may," replied Dumbledore, "but you have a detention with Professor Snape tomorrow evening after dinner, school policy."

"Yes , Sir," replied Aquila.

"You have a good evening, Miss. Lestrange," said Dumbledore.

Aquila nodded and left the office. Snape must have returned to wait for her because he was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

He held out his arm. "You may return to your father now."

Aquila did as Snape said and apparated back to the hallway. She walked back into her father's tiny hospital room.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Err...the headmaster wanted to see me."

Rod laughed, "What did the old geezer want?"

"I got a detention," she replied.

"That's my girl," replied Rod proudly.


	9. Brenda

**A couple of months later…**

**Aquila's POV**

The train had left school and was headed home for the holidays. I was excited to see my family again, but couldn't get the fact that my own mother was in prison out of my head. I had never realized before how terrible it really is to be locked up and away from the ones you love, not for thirty minutes, but for eight years! I had to talk to somebody about this. I couldn't go to my dad. He wouldn't know what to say and I can see the look on his face turn miserable whenever he talks about my mother. Auntie is the same way. Kat has no idea what I'm going though and she and I have had a bit of a rift in our friendship lately. We're still friends, but I think she gets along better with Victoria, and I with Beatrice. That was the answer, wasn't it? Beatrice knows what it's like. Her father was in Azkaban with my mother!

**End POV**

The train was nearing its destination when Aquila decided to bring her point out to Beatrice, for Kat at Victoria went to go visit Victoria's elder sister in another compartment.

"I want to ask you something." Aquila asked her friend as soon as the door shut.

Beatrice looked over at Aquila. "Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about trying to get your dad out of Azkaban?"

Beatrice stopped chewing her Pumpkin Pasties and broke her gaze from Aquila and to the wall. "I don't know, I mean…it's impossible so why should we bother to think about it."

Aquila sighed, "There's got to be some way."

"There isn't," replied Beatrice swiftly.

Aquila was surprised. Beatrice was acting strange about it. How would she know that it's impossible? Doesn't she want her father out? She had to ask her…

"Don't you want to see your father again?" asked Aquila.

Beatrice turned back to look at Aquila. "Of course I do, Aquila. Brenda and I both know how you feel, but some things can't be changed."

Aquila shook her head. "I just wish there was something we could do."

There was a brief silence until Beatrice broke it. "Maybe if you came over you'd feel better? I promised I'd take my sister shopping as soon as I got home. Would you like to come?"

Aquila gave a small smile, "Only if you want me to."

"I do."

"Okay, well, I'll need to ask my father. He's meeting me at the station."

"Of course."

**45 Minutes Later…**

The Burke Mansion had an old and dark pureblood look. Aquila helped her friend with her luggage cart up the stoop and Beatrice opened the door so Aquila could reel it in. Upon entrance, the pair was greeted by a house elf.

Beatrice looked down at the elf and snapped, "Wart, get this cart into the storage room and the suitcases into my room."

"Yes, Miss. Burke," replied the elf as he quickly went away with the cart of luggage.

Beatrice then looked back up and smiled at Aquila, "Let's go to my room first."

Aquila nodded and smiled.

Beatrice's room was purple as Aquila expected because it was her favourite colour. The bed was purple and the dressers were also purple. It highly resembled Aquila's bedroom with the exception of a purple theme instead of pink.

"Where's your sister?" asked Aquila.

"In the study I'm assuming…with my grandmother."

Aquila got a sudden butterfly in her stomach. From what she heard about Beatrice's grandmother, she was not pleasant. She decided to let her wonders be seen. "How do you know they're in the study?"

"Grandma makes us study from four to seven o'clock."

With no idea on how to respond, Aquila just nodded.

"When the clock strikes seven, you can meet Brenda."

"Alright," replied Aquila a bit more calmly.

"And then we can shop."

"Definitely," Aquila replied a lot more calmly.

**6:56 pm…**

"Would you like to see out family tree?" Beatrice hopped off her bed.

"You have one too?" asked Aquila excitedly.

"Of course," replied Beatrice, "all the important families do."

The two girls strode down the long squeaky stairwell and turned to a hallway on the right. They passed a few doors and entered a room on the left.

Aquila was amazed. The Burke's tree was very similar and a lot of the family connections were the same.

Beatrice paced softly as Aquila looked at the tapestry for a few minutes until a loud disturbance.

"BEATRICE ROBERTTA LOUSIE BURKE!"

Aquila jumped, but Beatrice stayed moderately relaxed. "That's my grandmother."

"I figured," replied Aquila still shaken.

"I'd better go see what's the matter; stay here I should only be a minute." The tall brunette quickly walked out of the room.

**Five minutes later…**

**Aquila's POV**

It was getting past a few minutes. I was getting bored and impatient, but most of all worried. I would never forget the marks stretched across Beatrice's back. I continued to blankly wander around the small room and look at more faces. Soon after, I a heard footsteps coming to the doorway in which my back was facing. I turned around to find not Beatrice, but a girl who looked about the age of eleven. She did look a bit like Beatrice though. She had brown hair and was pretty tall, but she had blue eyes instead of brown and was slightly paler.

Aquila smiled at the girl. "Are you Brenda?"

The girl nodded and gave a small smile.

"Okay, well your sister said she'd be back any minute and it's been longer than that. Do you know where she is?"

The girl nodded and gave a thumbs up. She then held up on finger and pointed to her wrist signifying that she had a watch on.

Aquila became confused; she was pretty sure what the signs meant, but why wasn't Brenda talking?

"I'm back!" Beatrice suddenly came back in through the doorway. "Brenda!" she exclaimed. She ran to her baby sister and hugged her tightly. Once the embrace broke Beatrice looked at Aquila happily. "So I see you two met?" she asked.

"We did," replied Aquila, "but we didn't exactly _talk_."

Brenda hit Beatrice lightly on the arm jokingly and started moving her hands various ways at a very fast pace. Beatrice burst out laughing and turned back to Aquila. "I am so sorry!"

"For what?" asked Aquila curiously.

"I didn't tell you!"

"You didn't tell me what?"

"Brenda is deaf!"

Aquila's mouth fell open, but she tried not to act too dramatic. "How could you forget that?"

"Well she's been deaf forever…"

"But you said she didn't _talk that much._"

She doesn't…in sign language…"

Aquila sighed and looked at Brenda who was smiling at her. "How do I talk to you then?" Aquila asked.

"You already did; she can read your lips, Aquila," Beatrice put her arm around her sister. "but she has to respond in sign language because she can't talk. I'll teach you the letters, and there's always quill and parchment."

Brenda held her hand and Aquila shook it. "Nice to meet you, Brenda."


	10. I Need You

**10 Months Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

It all started with a sidewalk. I was heading down it as my feat brushed against the leaves. It was peaceful and somewhat relaxing. The autumn air was coming quickly, but almost seemed too fast. Just yesterday it felt as if I put on a sorting hat and hoped that I was on the right track. I was on the right track, but I felt as if there was still something I had to do.

The rush of cold air swam through the trees and my head popped up to find the source. There was a storm coming. The trees began to sway and my walking pace became faster, and I just realized I had absolutely no idea where I was.

My feet continued to crash along the pavement. The trees proved turning was no option, so I continued down the road. My eyes couldn't help but closing to stop the mosquitoes from reaching my eyes. I could barely see, but I could feel the sudden rush of air when gravity suddenly pulled my body down. I was falling off a cliff.

Feeling as if I had fallen for years, I finally was stopped by the rushing waters of an ocean. The bitter taste of saltwater swung across my face and a bit its way into my mouth. I coughed and looked around me. I was not stranded but at an island. The island was rocky and dirty and did not have palm trees or warm golden sand. It had a building; a tall black building sat atop the small island. It was spooky, but my only hope.

I shoved myself up onto the rocky sharp surface and stood up cautiously. I ran to the nearest door and reached for the knob, but it opened by itself for the winds had picked up.

Inside the door was a dark room with rusty tile the entire room was empty except for a staircase. I ran up it at a slightly slower pace than my previous one. My cold, wet shoe slipped upon a stair that almost reached the second floor and thigh scratched a loose nail that held one of the steps together, but I barely felt any pain and kept running to finally reach the second floor.

I felt my feet fall again, but it wasn't into the hard wooden floor again. I landed into something softer.

"Aquila," I heard whispered into my ear.

I looked up and gasped to find the face of my mother. Speechless, I looked into her eyes, not even bothering to notice how much thinner she was.

"Can't you hear me?" She exclaimed anxiously grabbing my shoulders.

I quickly nodded and found words to speak. "We must go, fast."

She shook her head and gently took my wrist. "Sit down," she said kindly.

I didn't listen; tears rolled into my eyes and I suddenly lost my temper. "You need to get out! You don't deserve this!"

She hugged me again. I felt the warmth that every daughter deserved, but it didn't last long.

"Not today, he's coming back you know. He will spare us all."

My mouth was wide open and my heart was racing at the speed of light. "_He_ is not here yet, but I am!"

"I know, but there's no way out, not at the moment at least…"

"But!"

"Aquila I know…but I can't…"

"Yes you can! I want you back!"

"I want you too, love." I could see she was about to cry.

I was already crying. "I need you."

My mother was speechless and she shook her head. I kept my glance on her until I suddenly got a huge chill. Dementors.

My mother's eyes bugged out, she kissed me quickly on the cheek and then pushed me. "Get out, Aquila!"

I ran backwards but my feet tripped again and I hit the ocean again and woke up to not find the dusty August sky, but the ceiling of my room. I was screaming, panting and sweaty. The door suddenly burst open in my father ran to my bedside.

"Aquila?" he exclaimed in shock while turning on the lamp of my nightstand.

My scream now went into panting. I opened my mouth to speak but gasped. I was sitting in something, but I hadn't wet the bed since I was five…

"Sweetie, answer me!" my dad was now deep in worry.

"It was just a dream." I replied still out of breath.

I had to see if I seriously had wet my bed. "I need to wash up."

"Alright," my dad replied, "but I'm not going back to bet until I know you're ok.

My dad got up and turned away to go. I lifted up the covers of my bed and realized that the wetness that I felt was not what I thought it was. I screamed once again at the sight of blood on my pants and mattress.

My dad ran back quickly. "What is it?"

"Daddy, leave!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Get out!"

Clearly shook up my father hurried out of the room panicking. His daughter had never been so assertive to him before.

I whipped off the covers and ran out of my bed, ran into the loo. I felt tears run down my sweaty cheeks. "I _told_ you I needed you mummy!"


	11. New Encounters

**The next day: 10:00 am…**

In the most cherished guestroom of Malfoy Manor, Aqulia sat on the bed in which was so often hers. She opened her diary and flipped to the next blank page. The young pureblood gently rested her head on the pillow and took out a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_I realize that I hardly write but the last twenty-four hours have been a nightmare. That is not a pun. I had one of the worst nightmares of my life. Not so bad, right? Just a nightmare…but these last hours have also been a heap of bloody hell. That is definitely not a pun either. I started my period, and it is painful and gross just like I expected it, but still not awful though, right? Try explaining to your father why your mattress is splashed with blood, and try watching a house elf, who is also a male, clean it up. At least I have a godmother. I came here this morning as soon as dawn struck and pretty much banged on the door. She was more than willing to help me while still being half asleep, and thanks to her the tween humiliation probably won't get worse, if a worse is even possible. I hate to be a stick in the mud, but come on, today is not my favourite day. _

_Until I Suffer Worse Embarrassment, _

_Aquila Druella Lestrange_

There was quick knock on the door, but before Aquila could respond, it was opened by a cute blonde seven-year-old that was carrying a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Hi Quila!" Clarissa Malfoy skipped in with a plate of fresh cookies. "Mummy just told me you were here and she told me to share these with you."

Aquila gave a small smile to her favourite cousin and scooted over on the bed to make room.

Claire sat down and placed the small plate in between them.

Aquila took her first bite and shook her head. "Auntie _really_ didn't need to do this."

"Oh, yes she did!" Claire laughed as she happily chewed the warm chocolate.

The girls ate silently for a few minutes until Claire spoke. "You know what's weird, Quila?"

"What?" Aquila replied realizing that she had just eaten three cookies.

"Mummy told me chocolate is good for _you_."

"Hmm…that's weird," lied Aquila as she remember all the times Beatrice would scarf down chocolate ice cream whenever her "monthly friend" stopped by.

The door was opened again and Narcissa appeared. The pretty blonde woman was holding two shiny black mugs. "Claire, sweetie would you mind going downstairs for a moment?"

"Alrighty," Claire happily walked toward the door in which her mother was standing by. "What's in the mugs?"

"Potions," replied Narcissa.

"Eww!" Claire's happy stroll across the room turned to a run out the door when she heard the word that reminded her so much of her encounter with the Wizard's Flu.

Both Aquila and Narcissa giggled as they watched Claire run out of the room. Narcissa then walked toward the bed casually to the bed and sat down next to Aquila. "So how are you feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"Not terrific," Aquila answered smoothly.

Narcissa placed her hand gently on Aquila's arm. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"A bit," the young girl gave out a small laugh.

Narcissa smiled, "Well here's some pain potion anyways." She handed on mug to Aquila and held up her own. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Aquila took a sip of her potion and winced at the slightly sour flavour. The twelve-year-old then looked up at her aunt, puzzled. "You're drinking some?"

Cissa smiled, "I am indeed. You're not the only person who has a period you know."

Aquila gave a smile and shrugged, "Guess not."

The pair finished their potions and Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, hesitated slightly and then finally pushed her words out. "I want to tell you something Aquila."

"Alright," she replied, "what's up?"

Narcissa exhaled deeply. "I found out about this last week but I didn't know whether I should tell you or not. It's not very important but I thought you might want to know."

"Tell me please," Aquila asked curiously.

"Alright," Narcissa tried to let her shoulders relax, "you have a fourth cousin that I don't think you know about."

"I do?"

"Yes, she just turned three. I only found out about her yesterday. She's…Andromeda's daughter."

Aquila was shocked, "How did you find out about this?"

Narcissa looked uncomfortable, but answered the question anyways. "I saw Andromeda's husband with the little girl and their older daughter; they were at one of the candy shops a Diagon Alley, celebrating the little girl's third birthday. I overhead him tell them both that they were the two best daughters a father cold ask for."

"Oh my god," replied Aquila, "I can't believe we didn't know about this…"

"I know."

"Did you catch the little one's name?"

"I didn't."

"Does she have pink hair?"

"I didn't see any," replied Cissa.

"And you're sure she's your sister's daughter?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, of course."


	12. Unrealistic 3rd Year Romance

**1 Year Later: August 28****th****…**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is just flying by. My second year went by so fast. I feel like it should be only October, but that's ok; I really don't like school very much anyways even though I am the smartest in my year. Right now I am in the sitting room of my house. I am not in my room because I don't want to face the huge mess that I am going to need to pack for this year. Marc is coming over soon so I'd better sign off now._

_Until I'm Bored Enough To Write In You Again,_

_Aquila Lestrange_

"Hey," Marc greeted Aquila when she opened the large black door.

"Hi, come on in," she replied happily.

As soon as Marc walked into the door frame he smiled and Aquila burst out laughing. "What the heck happened to your mouth? It's-!"

"You mean my teeth are actually straight," Marc laughed.

"Yes!" Aquila joined in on the laughter. "How did that happen?"

"Well remember our match last year when the bludger hit me in the face?"

"Yup."

"When my mum found out I had lost a tooth she took me to the hospital to get one grown back and I guess the nurse just wanted to surprise me…"

"That's crazy!" Aquila had no idea why she was so excited but felt like yelling anyways. "They look so good!"

Marc nodded, "Yup, and speaking of Quidditch…"

"You came to convince me to play on the team again?" Aquila got a smirk on her face.

"Yes," Marc's eyes widened slightly, "I don't know why you wouldn't want to play anymore. You're a really good chaser!"

"I just don't want to though." Aquila began to walk slowly back into the sitting room and Marc followed her.

"You've got to at least give me a reason." Marc watched Aquila sit down on the couch and he joined her.

Aquila shook her head. "I just don't know…"

"Know what? You looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"I did…most of the time…."

"Most of the time?"

Aquila snapped a bit at her friend. "Well it's not very fun being hated by all the seekers just because you're a slytherin!" She felt her emotions changing very quickly and tears coming up through her throat.

"Well you don't like them either, right?" Marc looked concerned.

"No, I don't like them, but you don't see me hitting them in the face with bludgers for a laugh!" She was actually starting to feel tears now.

"But it turns out for the- wait…are you crying?" Marc's face went from concerned to extremely worried.

Aquila didn't answer, but tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why? What happened? I mean…it's just a bludger right?"

"Try playing against your cousin who makes every Hufflepuff hate you, and don't even get me started on those damn Gryffindors!" Aquila's tears became bigger. "It makes me feel like everybody hates me!"

Marc didn't know what to do, so he hugged her. "I don't hate you."

"Well I know that." Her crying calmed down a bit. She opened her eyes and widened them in slight shock; Marc was her best friend, but never hugged her before.

"I like you, and so do a lot of people," he said nicely letting go of the embrace. "Don't worry about those other people; they're not just mudbloods and halfbloods; they're idiots."

Aquila had pretty much stopped crying and calmed down her breathing. "Thanks; I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it." Marc reached over to the table beside the couch, grabbed a tissue out of the box, and handed it to Aquila.

"Thanks," She dabbed the mascara off of her cheeks.

Aquila finished dabbing off the makeup and tossed the tissue perfectly into the trash bin across the room.

"Nice shot, chaser." Marc laughed.

"Thanks," Aquila giggled along with her friend.

Marc got excited, "That means you're going to play right?"

"I guess so," Aquila smiled, "Now that I've come to my senses."

"That people like you?" Marc suddenly became a bit tense.

"Yes, of course," Aquila replied.

"Cause I do like you."

"You just told me that," Aquila giggled again, "I know."

Marc didn't responded and drew his eyes to his hands.

"You alright?" Aquila asked.

"Erm...yea…I should get going though soon…"

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, just- never mind…"

"No tell me," Aquila insisted while her face became puzzled.

Marc looked back up at Aquila and stared at her for a few seconds and replied, "I don't _just_ like you."

Aquila's eyes widened and her heart started to beat rapidly. "You mean…"

Marc nodded slowly. "I like you more than as a friend."

"Oh my god," Aquila smiled widely. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Marc's voice proved he was nervous.

"Marc, I like you more than a friend too!"

"You do?" The almost fourth year began to relax more and became excited.

"Yes!"

"So we should be more than friends then?" Marc asked.

"We should," Aquila blushed.

"Alright," Marc was blushing as well. "Would you be my girlfriend then?"

"Yes!" Aquila exclaimed.

"Brilliant," Marc couldn't come up with anything else to say.

The pair just looked at each other happily not knowing what else to say.

"Umm…now what?" asked Aquila quietly in hope that Marc was think what she was thinking.

Marc laughed again, "How about this?" He began to lean in to kiss his girlfriend and she followed.

The kiss broke in a few seconds and they both smiled. Aquila brushed her lips against his and it stared all over again, but this time lasting a lot longer.


	13. Alone

**A Few Days Later…**

_Dad,_

_My third year at school is starting out alright. As I'm sure you've heard, Draco was sorted into Slytherin which I know everybody (especially Uncle Lucius) will be thrilled about. I also learned something really interesting. Do you remember Brenda? Beatrice's little sister? She's at Hogwarts now and it's amazing how well she already knows magic. She can do silent spells because her grandmother got the permission to home school her since Brenda was eight. She'll be a powerful witch one day. Also, even though you have probably already heard, some interesting first years have come to Hogwarts this year. One is Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived", and I don't get the big deal about that since Harry was just a baby and he hasn't waved a wand in his life since term began. The other first year is Neville Longbottom, and I think we both know his story. Anyways…tell everybody I said hi. Did Uncle Rabastan get the raise he wanted at the ministry yet? _

_Please Write Back Soon._

_Love,_

_Aquila_

**A Couple More Days Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

"Aquila!" loudly whispered a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes slightly to find Victoria Venture kneeling at my bedside as she shook me lightly by the shoulder.

"Alright," a groaned tiredly, "I'm awake."

Victoria stood back up and I became confused. She was the only person in our dormitory and she was fully dressed for class.

"Where are Beatrice and Kat?"

"They're finishing breakfast and _you _are going to be late."

I became frustrated. "Why didn't any of you wake me up?"

Victoria shrugged, "Well we thought you'd better get some sleep…you worked on your summer project for hours last evening…"

Without another word I dashed out of bed and threw off my pajamas and replaced them with my uniform. Victoria helped me tie my tie with the wave of her wand.

"Snape is going to kill us," I panted.

**End POV**

Both girls were late to potions and Professor Snape wrote them both a detention for that day after lunch. Aquila gave Victoria an apologetic smile for getting uptight with her. She was only trying to help after all.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

Quills in the classroom were flying at the speed of light as the Potions Master quickly drew out notes on the board with his wand. A few of the third years dropped their quills and an ink jar splattered across one of the tables. All of those students received detentions as well.

About five minutes into this swift writing, Aquila had to slow her pace down. For the last few minutes she'd had a headache and it was getting worse.

After about three more minutes, the headache worsened, and her hands became clammy and shaky.

"Quills down!" Snape exclaimed.

Aquila dropped her quill onto the desk and gently rubbed her now pounding forehead with her sweaty palm.

"Now!" said Snape, "I have your essays graded from Tuesday, and I will just warn you that only a handful of you actually touched the subject that I instructed you to write about."

Aquila's legs began to shake a little; she began to worry she was getting sick.

Snape grabbed the pile of parchment off of his desk. "Diggory!" he called.

The tall Hufflepuff strode quickly to the front of the room. He looked at the front of his essay as he walked back to his table and frowned at the score.

"Johnson!"

Angelina quickly made her way to the front.

"Lestrange!"

Aquila slowly rose from her chair and wobbly walked to the front of the class. She was about halfway to Snape before her knees gave out and everything went black.

**Later…**

"Hey guys!" called Kat, "I think she's waking up."

Aquila's eyes opened a bit. She placed her hand on her head which was still pounding a little. Kat was at her bedside while Beatrice and Victoria were making their way towards her from across the room.

"What just happened?" Aquila asked.

"You fainted," replied Beatrice, "when you went up to get your paper. Pomfrey said that it's probably because you skipped breakfast."

Aquila sighed, "I skipped dinner last night too with all my work…I seriously fainted though?"

"Yea," Kat added, "you're lucky you were caught too."

Aquila gasped, "Did Snape catch me?"

"No," Beatrice shook her head, "It was Angelina actually."

"You must be joking…" Aquila never liked Angelina since she was a Gryffindor, and a chaser, but most of all because she competed with Aquila for smartest in the class.

"It's true," said Victoria, "she was walking back as you were walking up and she caught you."

**Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

The medicine Madame Pomfrey gave me was strong and made me sleepy. I had a long nap until I was awoken by a young boy crying and a series of footsteps.

"Put him here," The voice of Madame Pomfrey said.

I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Madame Hooch was laying the boy on a bed. He looked as if he had broken his wrist. Hooch was standing in front of him so I couldn't see his face.

For about a minute Pomfrey and Hooch adjusted the sheets for the boy and they finally walked enough distance away from the bed so I could see who the boy was. My eyes widened as soon as I saw him. It was Neville Longbottom. _I_ was going to be alone with Neville Longbottom.


	14. Power is First

**Moments Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

Because my mind was in a sense of shock, I forced myself to unlock my gaze at the boy lying in bed across from me. Madame Pomfrey was walking away, but Madame Hooch remained in the same place, staring at me.

I met her gaze and politely gave a half smile. "Hello, Professor."

She stuttered a bit and then gave an odd reply. The tall flying instructor nodded swiftly and answered, "Yes".

I knew why she was acting so strange. Anybody probably would at least be curious. She looked back at Neville for a brief moment and then finally walked out of the hospital wing.

Following Madame Hooch's departure was a few moments of silence. I looked at Neville, but I didn't stare. It became clear to me that the young boy had absolutely no idea who I was, but I knew who he was. That was surely good enough for me; I decided to speak.

"What happened to you?" I asked casually so I wouldn't scare him off too early.

"I-I think I broke my wrist." He stuttered with his words…probably because he had just finished crying.

"How'd you do that?" My tone became a bit more snobby.

"I erm…fell," he replied shyly.

I sighed for he seemed pathetic already, "Off your broom?"

"Yes,"

"I see," I nodded and tightly pressed my lips together.

There was silence, but I was surprised to see he finally broke it.

"What about you?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I fainted." I small smile came to my face. My situation was clearly less embarrassing.

The first year nodded and didn't say much more. It was my turn to talk, and I wasn't going to be casual anymore. His parents were the reason I didn't have a mother with me.

"By the way," I exclaimed in a loud and snobby tone.

He jumped and looked up at me, "What?"

"I know who you are you know…," I smirked, "your name is Neville Longbottom, right?"

"Umm…yes," he clearly had no idea where I was going with this.

"Do you know who I am?" I felt tension run down my spine.

He shook his head.

I chuckled, "Would you like me to introduce myself then?"

"Alright," he seemed confused at my strange behaviour.

I recited without hesitation: "My name is Aquila Druella Lestrange, and I am _very_ pleased to meet you.

Neville was speechless and shaken. "You-you people tortured my p-parents."

I smiled and raised my voice back at his comment. "You people? If you are referring to me personally, then I can tell you that I was only four….I will however tell you this, if I had the chance to join my parents and their friends in that lovely activity that evening then I sure would have. Why? Because I not only despise blood traitors but I think that whoever was responsible for taking my mother away should pay the price!"

"Your parents were the ones that deserved it!" Neville was about to cry, but I was remaining strong.

I whipped of my bed covers and ran to his bedside. I was now looking him in the eye and spoke with a whisper; he was shaking now more than ever. I went on, "I am not here to argue with you _Longbottom_. I would just like to warn you that if you or any of your disgusting little blood-traitor friends piss off my friends or myself. You _will_ be joining your parents in the hospital."

"What the devil are you doing?" shouted the voice of Madame Pomfrey. "Go back to your bed this instant." The angry nurse watched me walk back to my bed proudly and then motioned behind her for two familiar faces to also enter the hospital wing. "You have visitors, Miss. Lestrange, but I will remain here to be sure _all_ of you behave." Marc was the first to reach the bed that I was now seated on the edge of and he sat down next to me. Beatrice followed with a huge tray of food from the lunch table.

"I've already been fed, Bea!" I laughed at the food she had brought me.

"Are you serious?" She sighed, but the tray on the table next to me and sat down next to Marc. "Now what?"

"I don't know," I replied and looked at the food once more. I realized that there was actually so much food on the tray that some of it would have fallen off if it wasn't held up by magic.

"Did you really expect her to eat all that?" Marc asked.

"Well…," Beatrice thought, "I just wanted her to eat…that's all."

"I'm fine now Beatrice," I assured her, "no worries."

Just a moment later Marc whispered in my ear and I smiled at what he told me. Nobody knew that Marc was my boyfriend yet, and we decided that we were going to surprise Beatrice.

"Hey, Bea?" Marc turned and looked at my brown-haired friend.

"What Flint?" Beatrice replied with a slight attitude.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked with a smirk.

"Umm…okay," she replied, not entirely sure what Marc meant.

Marc's smirk broke into a smile and he turned to me and pressed his warm lips to mine.

Beatrice screamed, "I knew it!"

I just laughed and went on making out with Marc as my hands gently brushed through his dark brown hair. It gave me such a happy feeling that I had completely forgotten Neville was there. It was a nice ending to a hectic morning. I scared off somebody I hated, and made out with my hot boyfriend who just happened to be the Slytherin Quidditch captain. Being a pretty fourteen-year-old pureblood was pretty cool. I felt powerful.


	15. Mixed Emotions

**December…**

Kat ran her dark purple gloves up and down her pale arm. "Is there any heat on this bloody train?" Her teeth chattered with her voice.

"Aww!" Do you want a hug?" Victoria asked sarcastically. She threw her arms around Kat jokingly and moved their embrace side to side until Kat shook her off in laughter.

"So what are you guys doing this Christmas?" Beatrice asked as she took a bite off of her Licorice Wand.

"Going to Australia," Kat replied, while still frozen. "Mum wants to go to some wizard's holiday fest there. It sounds pretty boring to me, but it'll be nice to see the rest of my family."

"Fantastic!" Victoria exclaimed, "My parents are taking us to Italy because my uncle has a huge mansion down there."

Aquila sniffed, for she had come down with a cold a few days earlier. "You guys are so lucky…It'd sure be nice to go somewhere a little warmer."

"At least you get spoiled," Beatrice added, "our grandmother gets us a book and maybe a new piece of clothing like a scarf or something."

Aquila hit Beatrice on the arm, "I'm not _that_ spoiled!"

"Oh, sure," Bea laughed and folded her arms. "What was it you wanted again this year?" she asked sarcastically.

Aquila and Beatrice were currently having a lot of disagreements lately, but both girls were aware that they were all in good fun. "For your information _Beatrice_," Aquila stated, "I didn't ask for anything this year."

"Sure you didn't…" Beatrice replied sarcastically, "I'm sure you Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Rabastan have their hands full."

Not saying much more, Aquila hit her friend on the arm one again and giggled. She then began to happily daydream about her wish list that took nearly two whole pieces of parchment of writing.

The girls munched on some of their candies until their compartment door swung open.

"Hey Brenda," said Aquila looking up at who had entered. The first year was accompanied my three other girls.

"What do you guys want?" Beatrice asked her sister in a tone of voice that sounded a bit irritated.

"We were wondering if your compartment was any warmer," replied the dark-haired girl to Brenda's right. It was her best friend Pansy Parkinson. The other two girls were Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, who were other good friends of Brenda's.

"Do I look warm to you?" asked Kat who was still shivering as if a dementor had just passed by.

"I'll take that as a no," replied Pansy. She turned to look at Aquila. "You look awful…you okay?"

"Cold," said Aquila in a congested tone.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Beatrice asked eyeballing her sister in hope that they would leave as soon as possible. She loved her sister but it could really be a little much sometimes.

Brenda shook her head and the four girls left the compartment.

**Three Hours Later…**

"I'm home!" Aquila called. She set her trunk and cat on the floor. Candy darted across the room and up the stairs, and Tippy popped in front of Aquila. He began to drag her heavy trunk across the room. "Dad?" she called, "You here?"

The fourteen-year-old began to walk down the hallway. She searched the sitting room, but her father wasn't there. When she finally reached the kitchen she found a note on the counter. Her cold and pale hands picked up the parchment and she read it to herself…

_Aquila,_

_Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'm at your Uncle Rabastan's house with the Malfoys and a few others. Come over and join us for dinner as soon as you get home. _

_Thanks,_

_Dad_

Aquila quickly grabbed some tissues, blew her now very red nose and used the floo network to her uncle's house. She arrived in the sitting room and stepped out of fire place. She could hear noises coming from the dining room so she walked down the hallway and opened one of the large brown double doors on the left side of the hall.

"There she is!" exclaimed her Uncle Rabastan, who was sitting at the head of the table. He got up from his seat and hugged Aquila. "How was school?"

"Fine," she replied.

Rabastan broke the embrace. "Sounds like you've got a nasty cold, kid." He turned around to and looked down at one of his house elves that was polishing china. "Get my goddaughter some tea, would ya?"

"Yes master," the elf quickly disappeared.

Aquila sat in the empty seat on Rabastan's left and next to Narcissa. "How are you sweetie?" she asked as her goddaughter sat down. Narcissa planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "You hungry?"

"A bit," Aquila smiled, "I can't really taste anything though with a cold."

"That's great sweetie," her father joked from across the table. "You're uncle's kitchen is disgusting. The poor elves are probably accidentally putting spiders in the soup!"

"Are not!" Rabastan joked.

"Shut up!" Rodolphus darted back.

"You!" said Rabastan.

"Both of you losers, shut up!" yelled Lucius from the other head of the table.

"Stay out of it!" Rabastan shouted back at Lucius while Aquila and Narcissa began to laugh.

Suddenly, the food appeared on the table. It actually looked good despite the fact that the steak was a little overdone.

"We'll settle this after dinner." Rodolphus said to his brother.

"There's nothing to settle, idiot!" Rabastan exclaimed.

Rod swallowed his first spoonful of mashed potato. "There sure is and I am not an idiot! Right Aquila?" he asked his giggling daughter from directly across from the table.

"Not a _total_ idiot, daddy," she replied in her sweetest voice.

Rabastan burst out laughing. "Merlin…I love your kid Rod."

"Shut up," replied Rodolphus jokingly.

**Twenty minutes later…**

**Aquila's POV**

The dinner filled me up so much that I seriously thought I was going to burst. The "outside family" guests such as Dolohov, Mr. and Mrs. Rowle, and Macnair left after the dinner and my relatives all moved to the sitting room for some tea. While on my way I was grabbed on the shoulder by Aunt Cissa.

"I want to talk to you, honey," my aunt asked me softly.

"Sure," I replied, "what's up?"

"I want to talk in private, let's go upstairs."

My aunt led me up the stairwell. The floorboards gave out a creaking noise with each step. Once we reached the top, we went through the first door on our right and into the guest bedroom.

"Where are Claire and Draco?" I asked as we both sat down on the dusty black bed.

"I didn't think they'd like it very much. It's just a bunch of adults talking, so Claire is having a sleepover with Astoria and Draco went home after the train ride with the Goyles," she replied.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? I asked curiously.

**End POV**

"Well," she sighed, "I wanted to ask you something."

Aquila nodded and Narcissa went on. "Your father got a letter a couple of months ago from professor Snape. He said you got double detention from him."

"I know," the teenager replied casually. Aquila had been aware since her first year that her family didn't care whether she got into trouble or not.

"He said the first detention was for being late, which I really could care less about, but he said the second was for threatening Neville Longbottom?" Narcissa looked at her goddaughter with concern.

"That's right," she giggled, "Dad's alright with that, right?" Aquila asked even though she obviously knew the answer.

"Your father was thrilled about it actually, but I don't know if I am." Narcissa gently put her arms around her niece and then hugged her tightly. Aquila responded by putting her arms around her aunt as well, but she became confused.

After a few seconds the embrace slowly broke and Aquila asked, "Why wouldn't you be alright with it?"

"Because you are a child, Aquila," Narcissa responded nicely while her soft blue eyes looked into her goddaughter's.

"I'm not a child anymore though," Aquila's congested voice became a bit whiny.

Narcissa sighed and placed her hand on Aquila's. "I just want you to be careful…I love you so much. Would you do that for me?"

Aquila nodded slowly in agreement while her mind soared with confusion.


	16. I Want the Truth

**Six Months Later…**

**Malfoy Manor**

"Mummy!" Claire called from her room, "where are my shoes?" She had pretty much emptied her closet in search of the perfect addition to her new outfit.

"They're on that shelf inside your closet, dear!" Narcissa yelled back from her bedroom. In such a large house the sound really echoed.

"Not those, the purple sandals!" Claire kneeled and then plopped down on her stomach to search under her bed, but she couldn't see a thing that looked familiar. Merlin, she really needed to clean her room.

"Did you find them?" her mother asked in hope considering she had just bought those sandals for her daughter a week ago.

"No!" Claire groaned and ran down the stairs to the front door where other various shoes lay. The frustrated young girl skimmed her eyes over the rows of shoes, but was out of luck. Moments later, as she was about to begin making her way up the stairs, two hard objects hit her in the head. "Ow!" she shouted.

She looked up to find her brother Draco leaning over the banister. "That hurt!" Claire groaned in annoyance.

"I was actually expecting a thanks, Claire." Draco replied in a much calmer tone than his sister.

Claire looked down at what had fallen on her head to find none other than the purple sandals she had been searching like a mad witch for. "How did you find them?" she asked more relaxed.

"Accio spell of course." Draco then quickly walked down the stairs and began to head toward the fire place.

"Where are you going?" his baby sister asked.

Draco chuckled, "Blaise's mother's wedding reception."

"How many is that now?" Claire began to giggle and folded her slender arms.

"I'd say about six, but that's just an estimate." Draco then grabbed the floo powder with his right hand. "See ya."

Claire rubbed the back of her sandal-bruised head. "I will _not _miss you."

Draco just rolled his eyes, and disappeared after shouting out Blaise's address.

Once her brother had disappeared, Claire sighed. Summer was ending and she had nothing to do today. She walked over to the ancient and dusty fireplace in which her brother had just vanished and plopped herself into the large armchair. One of their large grey dogs came over and sat at Claire's feet and the young girl rested her eyes.

**Five Minutes Later…**

The fireplace turned green and Claire's eyes opened at the bright light. Within seconds, Aquila walked out of the wide black frame.

"Hey," Claire said softly for she had nearly drifted off moments ago.

"Hi Claire," Aquila replied kindly, "what are you doing?"

The young blonde sat up a bit in her chair and sighed. "I'm not doing anything. All of my friends are either on vacation or they're busy doing something else."

"Don't worry; I don't have anything do to either." Aquila sat down on the edge of the black couch across from Claire. The sixteen-year-old looked puzzled at her younger cousin. Claire had this strange look on her face, but she couldn't decipher what it meant. "Is something bothering you, Claire?"

"Not really," she replied softly as she unconsciously played with her thumbs.

Aquila gave a half smile back at her cousin. She knew the game. _ Not really_ meant that something was wrong. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Nothing is bothering me, Aquila." Claire stopped rubbing her slender thumbs against each other. "I'm just a bit confused…"

"What's confusing to you?" Aquila's face turned from questioning to concerned. It was a rare occasion when Claire was not cheerful.

"I'm sure you already know about this, but my dad keeps going away. Even for as long as days once in a while." The young girl's pale expression turned into more anger than sadness. "Sometimes your dad goes with him, and I know other people do too."

Aquila, who had been holding her breath as soon as Claire began to bring this topic up, exhaled deeply. She knew exactly what her little cousin was talking about, but Aquila had already been told not to give Claire too much information. She opened her mouth to speak, paused, and then went on. "I know what you mean, Claire, but it's of great importance that they do so."

"I just want to know where they're going." She kept a keen eye contact with her older cousin in want of a clearer answer.

Aquila didn't know how to respond. "I…I understand, sweetie."

Claire folded her arms and lightly shook her head. "But I have the right to know."

Now biting her lip, Aquila looked down to the floor. "It's just complicated though…"

"I don't care!" Claire exclaimed. She stood up and paced a bit. "I mean…come on…I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going to be twelve next month, _and _I'm starting Hogwarts in just a few days!"

Just then another voice yelled out. "Claire!" It was her mother. Narcissa was now standing in the doorway of the sitting room and eyeballing her daughter, but more out of sadness than anger.

Claire looked to the ceiling and groaned. "Come on guys! You both_ clearly_ know something I don't!"

Narcissa didn't know how to respond to her daughter. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she didn't know what to say.

"Mummy!" Claire said even louder. "What is going on?" The eleven-year-old's heart was thriving for an answer. She began to cry and sat back down on the couch where Aquila was seated with her hands over her soft blue eyes. "Just tell me if something is wrong," she whispered through her tears.

Naricissa's heart fell to her toes, and she ran over to where her daughter was nearly sobbing. Once she reached the large old couch, she hugged Claire tightly as Aquila gently brushed her hand up and down Claire's back.

The squeeze between Claire and her mother lasted a couple of minutes, and Claire was still crying a bit with her head buried into her mother's chest. When the hug finally separated the pair looked at each other, and Aquila watched with a rather odd look on her face. The expression the teenager had seemed to be a mixture of many emotions.

"Tell me," Claire breathed. She kept her eyes on her mum, then she turned them toward Aquila. "Both of you," the young girl added.

Aquila nodded immediately. "We need to, auntie."

Naricissa sighed, "There is nothing wrong, baby. It is good news Claire, but it requires caution." Narcissa eyed her goddaughter while she said the word _caution_. Narcissa's gaze moved down to Claire who once again had her fragile blonde curls rested on her mother's shoulder. She was still unsure on what would be appropriate to tell her daughter so soon, but she knew the right thing to do…

Finally, Narcissa sighed one last time and finally gave an answer. "The Dark Lord is coming back, baby girl."


	17. I Didn't Need to See That

**One Week Later…**

Aquila held hands with her boyfriend as they made their way out of the great hall. "It should have been you sweetie," she stated sympathetically.

"I wish," Marc replied, "but maybe it was for the best, you know?" He let go of her hand and placed his arm around her slender waist, beginning to walk a bit slower.

"They did say that people _have_ died in that tournament," Aquila sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what I would do if you died…" Her large black eyes looked up at her boyfriend of three years. Her stomach nearly dropped to pieces at the thought.

"Aww," Marc pressed his girlfriend closer to him. "You could find another boyfriend, easy. You're like the hottest girl in the whole school."

"I am pretty decent, aren't I?" Aquila smirked and Marc just laughed.

**Same Evening: Lestrange Manor…**

Rodolphus cracked his back and plopped his body onto the old leather couch. His brother-in-law groaned and threw his body into an armchair next to the fireplace.

"What did you_ think_ of that?" Rodolphus asked while still catching his breath.

"What did I think of what?" Lucius replied. He rubbed his hand roughly across his forehead for the last ten days had given him a massive migraine.

"This week," Rodolphus looked towards Lucius with a half smile.

Lucius chuckled. "It's been interesting. I can't believe that Crouch boy made us do dueling practice. He was a hell of an annoyance when we were in school."

"I bet he's purposely making us do all this just to get back at us for all of the pranks we used to pull!" Rodolphus began to laugh at the thought of placing mini jelly donuts under the toilet seat. Merlin, that was gross.

"That was fantastic." Lucius folded his arms and smiled. "Bart was so gullible back then."

Rodolphus smirked and quickly sat up. "I wonder if he still is…" He locked an amused expression on his brother-in-law.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?" Lucius sat up as well and yawned. "Anyways, I'd better get going. Cissa is probably wondering where I am."

Rod nodded, "Don't forget about our assignment though."

"I won't," replied Lucius as he rose from his chair and stretched he arms out. "You can come over later tonight and we'll discuss it."

"That sounds good." Rodolphus turned behind him to check the ancient grandfather clock. "How about if I head over in an hour or so?"

Lucius responded with a light nod. "That should be fine."

**One Minute Later: Malfoy Manor…**

Lucius appeared in the fireplace of his own sitting room. His two dogs ran up to their master and greeted him. "Hello there," he said quickly petting their messy grey heads.

"Narcissa!" He called and waited for a response, but there was none.

"Cissa?" He called a bit louder as walked briskly out of the sitting room and to the stairwell. "Are you home, dear?" There was still no response.

Lucius made is way up the squeaky stairs and walked down the dark hallway to their bedroom. He opened one of the double doors. "Cissa?" he questioned in a much softer tone. His eyes scanned the room until he spotted his wife. A small smile grew on his face at the sight of her sleeping in their bed.

While trying to make his footsteps as soft as possible, he walked over to his wife's bedside. She lay on her side so he could capture a full view of her beautiful facial features. He took his finger and brushed it across her warm cheek. "Narcissa?" he whispered.

The beautiful blonde opened her eyes which quickly widened at what she saw. "Lucius!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him closer to her. "Where have you been?" she questioned with an immediate sense of concern.

"Dueling practice and planning, thanks to Crouch." He sighed lightly and broke the embrace.

Narcissa slowly sat up against the large headboard. "Why didn't you tell us how long it would be?" Her soft blue eyes looked to be filled of worry.

"I'm sorry," Lucius replied softly looking down to realize that his wife was already in her nightgown and ready for bed.

Narcissa nodded in forgiveness and gently took her husband's hand. "We missed you a lot though, especially Claire. I ended up telling her about what was going on."

Lucius got anxious immediately after Narcissa mentioned their daughter's name. "Claire just left for Hogwarts! What house is she in?"

Narcissa chuckled. "What do you think?"

Lucius exhaled deeply. "Excellent."

"She seems much too young to already be in school though…" Narcissa shook her head. "And Draco…a fourth year?"

Her husband laughed. "I feel so old!"

"Same," Cissa agreed, "it's so quiet around here too, especially without you here." She wrapped her arms around her husband again and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"It was only a week." His hands glidded gently up and down her back.

"Mmm…So you are saying that you didn't miss me?" Narcissa loosened her grasp and looked up at her husband.

"Now I didn't say that." Lucius gave his wife a smile and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I missed you quite a bit actually.

"Good." Narcissa gave a happy smirk.

The pair looked at each other for a few moments until Lucius began to laugh. "So now what?" he asked cheerfully.

"Are you tired?" Narcissa asked in hope that she'd get the answer she wanted.

Lucius shook his head. "Not particularly…"

"Good." His wife stated swiftly. She immediately pressed her lips to his, kissing him fiercely. He responded hungrily, pulling her into a standing position.

Cissa giggled between kisses and threw off her husband's robes and began working on the buttons of his shirt…

**50 Minutes Later…**

The fireplace of Malfoy Manor turned green and Rod walked out. He looked around, but nobody was there. "Lucius?" He called, and just like in the previous situation, there was no response.

Rod checked the kitchen, the parlor, and the study, but there was nobody in any of those locations. He made his way up the stairs. "Lucius?" he asked curiously as he approached the top. Rodolphus stopped walking and listened to silence until he heard a familiar laugh, Lucius.

He headed towards the door in which the sound had come from and he opened it. "Luc- SHIT!" Rod yelled and completely froze at the sight at the Malfoys making love to each other.

Narcissa gasped as soon as she saw Rod. "Get out of here, Lestrange!" she yelled from on top of her husband who began to laugh at the expression on his brother-in-laws face.

"Do you still want to have the meeting?" Lucius asked amusingly.

"FUCK NO!" Rodolphus ran out and slammed the door behind him. Dementors were scary, raising a teenage daughter was scarier, but _that_ was indeed the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life.


	18. Black Storms

**Three Months Later: Winter Break**

**Malfoy Manor**

It was very early in the morning for the sun would not be up for at least another five hours. Thunder was booming in the December skies and Blacks never slept through storms, never.

**Claire's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, something I hardly ever did. At first I thought it was the storm that had gotten me up but then I got this weird jolt in my stomach. It was a different kind of pain, something I hadn't ever felt before. I held my hand against my stomach until I heard a loud bang from the guest room that was followed by a scream, Aquila. I dashed out of bed to see what was wrong.

**End POV**

Claire ran into the guest room to find Aquila kneeling on the floor, panting. The seventeen-year-old's head was rested in her arms.

"Quila?" She exclaimed while she ran to her cousin's side.

Aquila jumped at her name being called and she immediately turned around to look at the foggy figure of her younger cousin in the darkness. "I'm fine," she replied still catching her breath, "I had a horrible dream though!"

"What happened?" Claire questioned intensely.

Aquila shook her head. "It's not important really…"

Claire was almost positive that her cousin was lying but she let it slide anyways. The blonde pureblood gently rubbed Aquila's shoulder and then grew a puzzled expression on her face. "Did you fall off your bed?" she asked shockingly.

"No Clarissa," Aquila answered sarcastically. "I just decided to push my body onto the floor and scream."

Before the twelve-year-old could respond, she clutched her stomach and groaned at the sudden pain.

"You alright?" Aquila looked over at Claire who was now sitting against the side of the bed with her.

Claire shrugged, "My stomach just hurts…a lot."

"I'm sorry," Aquila added sympathetically. She paused for a moment and then got up from her sitting position to turn on the lamp. She rubbed her eyes and held out her hand to help her cousin up.

Once Claire was in a standing position as well, she did the same eye-rubbing ritual to adjust to the light and then walked over to one of the mirrors to fix her hair.

Aquila gazed out the window for a few moments and then turned to look at Claire. As soon as her eyes met where her cousin was standing, they bugged out to the size of quaffles and then she smiled a bit.

The sixth year paused for a moment, and then her smile turned into somewhat of a smirk. "So your stomach's hurting?" She questioned.

Claire turned around from the mirror and shrugged. "Well, it's kind of on and off, you know?"

"I definitely think I do." Aquila could help up giggle a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Aquila bit her lip and whispered the words just loud enough so Claire could hear. "You're bleeding. I think you started, Claire…"

"What?" Claire screamed and ran into the loo to see for herself. Aquila followed her cautiously and sighed in remembrance that Narcissa was on holiday with Lucius and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"I hate storms…" Aquila mumbled to herself.

**Tonks' House**

**Dora's POV**

I turned my body onto its side for the fifth time. I switched back to lying on my back, then onto my side, and finally onto my stomach with a groan. I _never_ slept through storms.

I stayed in that position, trying to concentrate, until I heard a small cry with tiny footsteps running down the hallway.

Moments later my door was opened with a thud and my crying baby sister ran to my bedside.

"Dori?" The little girl whispered through her tears.

Nymphadora sat up and held out lifted the covers to let her sister in bed with her.

The tiny child immediately threw her body up onto the bed. She quickly wrapped her arms around Dora's waist and continued to cry while her body shook.

Dora brought the tiny girl up closer to her body so that the child was crying into chest.

A between the loud crackles of thunder came a huge "BOOM" followed by a blinding flicker. The tiny girl screamed and held onto Nymphadora tighter, sobbing.

"Shh…Jelly…it's alright." She held her as tightly, her hand gently stroking the five-year-old's chocolate curls.

The loud sobs became softer and eventually turned to sniffles. Dora kissed her forehead. "There we go, sweetie."

"I'm still scared though." The little girl whispered weakly.

Dora took her sister's tiny hand and the little girl moved her head to rest on Dora's shoulder, letting her purple hair brush against her soft cheek.

After a few more minutes of a warm embrace, Dora loosened her arms from around her sister. The small child lifted her head while Dora gently placed one of the tiny brown curls behind her sister's ear. "Do you think you can sleep now, Nelly?"

Nelly clutched her hand onto her sister's. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Of course," Dora gave a tired smile and fixed the pillows for herself and her sister. The storm was now down to a rain that was tapping on the window, but Dora still held Nelly against her warm chest.

There were a few silent minutes until Nelly spoke one last time. "Dora?" she asked softly.

"Yea, Nel?" She replied with a yawn.

"I hate storms."

Tonks couldn't help but chuckle. "Me too, Jelly."


	19. The Dark Mark

**1 Year Later: Lestrange Manor…**

**Aquila's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_The January chill is running down my eighteen-year-old body even though I am inside. My room seems to be one of the few peaceful places that I can come to lately. Sure, I still have my friends and family, but, as you know, there have been dramatic changes in my life. It once seemed so simple to get by. Now, I'm not so sure anymore. Don't think I am unhappy, because I'm not. I truly have never had a greater happiness inside. Life is just different…and you can easily see that from how things have turned out. The Dark Lord has returned and the ministry is more clueless than ever before. I love it…but I am anxious. Why? Because tonight is the night I get to meet him for the first time in my life. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aquila Lestrange_

I closed up my second diary and tossed it to the side of me. My head scooted down toward my pillow and I tried my best to relax. In just a few moments, so I was told, my father would arrive home from a meeting with the Dark Lord. Dad said that the Dark Lord wishes to see me. I nobody told me what the precise reason is, but by the looks of dad and Uncle Lucius, I can gain a slight idea.

Just a few seconds later, I heard the deep tone of the grandfather clock. The hollow sound ran up the stairs so I could hear it perfectly. Dad would be back any minute. I tried to close my eyes. I was not able to since I wasn't exactly tired. My eyes just gazed up at the ceiling. There were so many questions to be answered. My mind was fully aware of how complicated those answers probably were.

**End POV**

**Six Minutes Later…**

Footsteps quickly ran up the staircase. There was a loud knock on Aquila's door that made her flinch from her motionless position.

Rodolphus stood in the doorway, staring at his daughter intensely. He had been very tense and strict with her ever since Voldemort's battle with Harry in the graveyard last summer.

Aquila sat up. "Hi dad," she stated plainly.

"Are you ready?" Rodolphus bit his lip. Aquila could tell he was nervous for her. Even with the high level of stress he was under, and even with his strictness, he still cared for his daughter. She was really all he had…at the moment.

The beautiful eighteen-year-old girl got up from her bed. She made a short look at her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a stylish black long-sleeved sweater, black pantyhose, and a pair of black flats that were a present from Narcissa. Her slender hands adjusted her silky curls.

Aquila then sighed quietly to herself and finally turned back towards her father. "I think so."

Rodolphus gave a swift nod and placed his hand lightly on his daughter's shoulder. "Just do everything that I told you, yes?"

"Yes…father," she replied hesitantly. Aquila had just remembered that she was not allowed to say _dad_ in the presence of the Dark Lord. _Father_, on the other hand, was a term of a more eligible status.

He held out his arm for her to grab. Even though she already knew how to apparate, it was best to go with Rod since she had never been to the Riddle House before.

**2 Minutes Later…**

The pair landed in a room that somewhat resembled a dining room except for the fact that it clearly hadn't been used in at least a century.

"This way," Rod instructed his daughter under his breath, "and stay close."

Aquila could feel the sweat on the palms of her shaking hands. She tried rubbing them against her skirt but nothing could defeat this feeling.

They approached the first door at the top of the stairwell.

"Wait here," said Rod. He looked into his daughter's soft grey eyes for a few moments with an intense expression.

Aquila gave a slow, single nod, and kept still for she did not want to squeak the elderly floorboards.

When Rodolphus entered the room he saw that only a few death eaters were left to observe. Lucius was standing against the wall opposite to him. Next to Lucius was Barty Crouch Jr. and next to Crouch was Rabastan.

"Erm…" Rod looked around the room. "Is our Lord still here?"

There was an immediate bang from the door on the left hand wall. "You ask where I am, Rodolphus?" Lord Voldemort was standing in the other door way.

Rod bowed his head and then spoke carefully. "You asked to see my daughter, My Lord."

Voldemort smiled a bit. "I did…and is she here?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then where is she?" Voldemort snapped loudly. "I do not see her anywhere, Lestrange!"

Before Rodolphus opened his mouth to answer, Aquila walked through the doorway herself. Her shoulders were back and she looked quite confident. She had always had a skill for hiding her nerves. "I am here," she declared while bowing her head as her father had told her.

"Excellent, I am pleased." Voldemort sat down in the large chair against the wall. He ran his eyes over her for a few second and then proceeded. "Are you aware of why I brought you here tonight?"

"No, My Lord," Aquila responded in a slower tone. It _would_ be wrong to jump to conclusions.

Voldemort gave a small chuckle. "You didn't give her a reason, Rodolphus?"

"No, My Lord," Rodolphus responded.

"Alright then Miss. Lestrange," The Dark Lord turned his gaze back to Aquila. "I have called for you here tonight because I think would make a good addition to my followers." He took a brief pause. "Would you accept that if I proposed it?"

"Yes," Aquila replied a bit softer than before. She wanted to do it, but it _was_ a lot to take on in many aspects.

Voldemort have a crack of a smile. "I am glad…but first you must prove yourself."

Aquila nodded, a bit worried of what The Dark Lord had in store for her.

"Send him in, Crouch!" Voldemort commanded.

Immediately, Bart walked quickly into the next room. He came back very fast, dragging a man of about thirty-years-old by his wrist. The man was sweating and nearly crying in fear. Aquila figured the man didn't make a sound because he was afraid of punishment.

"Lay him here." Voldemort pointed to a space about half a meter from Aquila's shoes. He looked back at Aquila. "You obviously know the three unforgivable curses?" he asked her.

"I do," she stated now fully aware of what he was probably going to have to do.

"What are the three curses, Miss. Lestrange?"

Aquila spoke without hesitation. "There is the imperious, cruciatus, and the killing curse."

"Very good," Voldemort gave a bit larger of a smile. "This young man is a muggle." He gestured to the shaking man on the ground. "Show me the imperious curse on him." Voldemort chuckled, "Make him hit the ceiling…be _creative._"

The eighteen-year-old pureblood took a deep breath and then raised her wand. "_Imperio!_" She said in a tone that was close to shout.

She slammed the man against the wall with the wave of her wand and he cried out in pain. Her wand moved up toward the ceiling as Voldemort had told her. The man's had smacked the ceiling numerous times as he cried out in pain. Aquila, with her adreneline now pumping, smashed him back on to the ground with a very quick wave."

"Stop!" Voldemort shouted, "That is enough!"

Aquila immediately stopped and looked at Voldemort who was now fully smiling.

"That was very good," said Voldemort. "You may torture him now."

"No! Please!" screamed the man at the top of his lungs. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Aquila shook her head and screamed so that her voice could be heard louder than the man's. "_CRUCIO!_"

As she watched the man turn in agnony, begging more mercy, she began to smile. She knew this was what she was trained all of her life to do, but she wasn't quite sure how much enjoyment she would get out of it until now.

Voldemort allowed Aquila to hold the curse for about two minutes and then he yelled for her to stop once more.

Aquila lowered her wand.

"I am greatly impressed with you." He looked held his eyes on her for a few moments and then looked towards Rodolphus who was standing against a wall. "You appear to have raised her well."

Rod nodded, being sure not to make his smile too big. "Thank-you, My Lord."

"Since you have been so helpful, Rodolphus…" Voldemort kept his grin. "Why don't you kill the muggle?"

Rodolphus nodded and walked up by his daughter. The man hardly had any strength left to speak for he was in so much pain. "_Avada Kadavra,_" said Rod in a casual voice. The glowing green light struck down and the man was immediately still. Killing was nothing to Rodolphus after doing it so many times.

With his wand, Voldemort silently moved the man to the side. He looked back at Aquila and gestured for her to come closer. "Give me your arm."

Aquila walked forward and held out her arm. Her heart was racing. This was _really_ happening.

The Dark Lord pressed his wand to Aquila pale skin and heat surged through her body as if flame had been swallowed, but she didn't flinch. In a moment, a dark mark appeared on her arm.


	20. Starting the Potion

**The Next Evening: 11:01 pm…**

Her pale hand hit the knocker on the door. The deep echo of the metal on the wood rang throughout the house.

Only a few moments passed by until the door opened.

"Aquila!" Marcus exclaimed at the sight of his girlfriend in the doorway. He immediately threw his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as well. He was even warmer than usual while she was icy from the winter chill.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into his ear, still not letting go. They hadn't seen each other since September when Aquila first left for her seventh year.

Marcus loosened his arms a bit and quickly pressed his lips to hers. She brought her arms snuggly around his shoulders. Between passionate kisses, she giggled at bit. "I take it—you—missed—me too then?"

To answer her question, he brought his hands down from her slender waistline to her snow-covered leggings as he began to massage her thighs. She loved it when he did that.

Despite how much she was enjoying her greeting, Aquila gently let go of Marc's lips. She brought her arms down from his neck and clasped onto his hands. "I have to tell you something."

"Sure," said Marc, "let's go into the sitting room." He unbuttoned her black winter coat and hung it on the rack. Marcus placed an arm around his beautiful girlfriend's waist, and the pair proceeded down the hallway.

They sat on the couch together beside the roaring fireplace.

"Is your mum home?" she asked.

"No," Marc replied, "Won't be home for a while actually, not until tomorrow morning." He bit his lip and placed his palm over her knee. "So what did you want to tell me, sweetie?"

"I actually wanted to tell you two things." Aquila took a huge breath and placed her hand on top of his. "I suppose I can show you the first one."

Marc's face turned curious and then his eyes widened; she was rolling down her sleeve.

Aquila gently brought the sleeve of her sweater above her elbow. She brought her arms closer to him so that he could get a better look at the skull and snake.

The look on Marc's face was not fully decipherable, but he was, in fact, speechless. It brought his eyes off of the marking and up into Aquila's eyes. He cracked a tiny smile. "Are you happy about this, baby?"

Aquila nodded with the same small smile while she bit her lip.

He put his arm around her and she scooted in closer so that there was no space between them. "I'm proud of you. You deserve this."

"Thanks sweetie," Aquila whispered. She brought her head down onto his shoulder and relaxed.

Marcus began to ring his hand through her dark curls. "Didn't you say there was something else?"

"I did," Aquila responded, clearly in a much calmer tone. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I just want to tell you that I love you."

He lightly placed a finger on her chin. "I love you too, sweetie."

She moved in to kiss him again. Kissing her back, he brought her onto his lap, each of her knees on opposite sides of his waist.

Soon, he brought his lips down to her neck. Aquila smiled as he began to use his teeth a bit. "_Excellent,_" she whispered within her deep breaths. Marcus pressed his hand roughly to her lower back, motioning her to come closer. Without hesitation, she drove herself as far as she could against his trousers which made him groan softly. Her knees were now nearly through the leather of the sofa.

This continued for a very long time. Eventually, once Aquila had at least five marks on her neck (_no pun intended_), they relaxed and Aquila rested her head on his chest.

The couple kept in their same position, cuddling on the couch beside the crackling fire.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aquila gasped. "I have your Christmas president."

"I have yours too." Marcus removed his wand from his pocket and flicked it at the small box under the Christmas tree on the other side of the room. A rather heavy box landed on Aquila's lap. It was wrapped in green paper. On top of that box was a much smaller box, only the size of a fist, and it was wrapped in the exact same paper.

"Wow!" Aquila exclaimed at the sight of the lovely items. "You didn't wrap these did you?"

Marcus laughed, "You know how bad I am at wrapping. The house elf did it."

"Thought so," Aquila giggled, "I do _love_ watching you try though…"

"Do you mind if I open yours first?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Aquila took out her wand from the pocket of her sweater. "_Accio red box!_"

The desired item flew into the room and Marcus caught it easily with the help of his great chaser skills. He tore off the wrapping paper in excitement which made Aquila's smile widen.

Once Marcus removed the tissue paper, his face grew puzzled. Inside the box was a large, emerald green stone of some sort. He held it up and examined it. "Erm…its lovely sweetheart."

This made Aquila chuckle. "Do you know what it is?"

Marc shook his head. "No…what is it?"

"Squeeze it in your palm," she instructed.

He did.

"Say _cold._"

"What?"

"Just say it!"

"Um…_cold….Whoa!_" The stone turned as cold as ice in his hand.

"You can say any feeling you want and it will make you feel that way."

"That's really cool." Marc set the stone on the table beside him and kissed Aquila on the cheek. "Thanks."

"My turn!" said Aquila cheerfully.

"Open the larger one first." Marcus took the smaller box off the top and placed it in his lap.

Unlike her boyfriend, Aquila opened the box as if there was not a fire. She carefully removed the beautiful green wrappings and gently placed them on the floor. What she found inside the box made her laugh lightly. "Well this is interesting." She removed the two wine glasses from the box and examined them. They were really beautiful, spotless glasses, with real gold around the top rim.

"I wanted to buy you something that you could put to good use." Marc couldn't help but smile as Aquila continued to giggle.

She gave Marcus a soft kiss on the cheek. "Now tell me what's in the small box. Matching shot glasses?"

"Not exactly," Marc's tone was a bit softer than before. "I think you should see for yourself."

Aquila took the tiny box from off of his lap. She undid the wrappings in the same way she did the last box. She slowly lifted the lid and blinked at what she saw inside.

It took her a few moments to realize what it was. Once she was well aware of the contents, she smiled, blushed, and looked up at her lover. "Did you brew this yourself?" She held the small vile of purple potion with her fingertips.

He nodded and smiled back. "Of course I did." Marc's hand went back onto Aquila's knee. "Just remember that I won't ever force you to drink it."

Aquila didn't respond. She placed the vile into the pocket of her skirt. She stood up and got back on his lap, one knee on each side, just like a few minutes ago. The beautiful death eater moved in closer and she kissed him, the tip of her tongue just beyond his lower lip. She let go a few moments later and brought her voice down to a whisper. "When did you say your mother would me home?"

"Tomorrow morning, love." He whispered back with another small kiss.

She pressed herself harder against him, feeling a heat wave down her spine. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Certainly."


	21. The Next Step

**Moments Later…**

She moved off of his lap, not surprised at his answer. No, he wanted this and she did too. Taking his hand, she motioned for Marcus to get up.

"You're not walking up the stairs." He gave her a smirk. Standing up, he quickly scooped her up into his arms. Aquila was thin and very light. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he gently guided them up the stairs.

**A Few More Moments Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

My body was laid down onto the bed, my legs hanging over the edge. He leaned over me and kissed me passionately, more than I had ever felt. As he guided his tongue across the roof of his mouth, he reached into my pocket and pulled out the small vile. Marcus tossed it to the other end of the bed and began to untie my robes.

Once the robe was off, he worked on the buttons of my sweater and continued until there was nothing left on my upper body but my bra. He began to kiss the soft skin of my stomach. I decided to pull myself up further to start removing his clothing.

I undid the buttons quickly, my hands shaking in anxiety. His entire shirt was off moments later. I had seen him shirtless before, of course, we'd been together nearly five years for Merlin's sake! However, I was a virgin believe it or not. That was going to change tonight though; I could feel it.

**End POV**

He grasped her mouth again and pulled her up.

"You're sure about this?" The grip on Aquila weakened and he looked into her beautiful dark eyes.

Aquila smiled and bit her lip. "Yes…Are you?"

Marcus didn't answer. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed to where he had tossed the vile.

"I told you that I wouldn't make you drink this," he replied. Marcus walked back to where she was standing, "but I really think you should."

"I completely agree," said Aquila intensely. "We would not want anything to…_happen_."

She held out her hand and took the vile. It tasted sort of like a grape juice but with a mix of rum as well.

After placing the vile onto the table beside her, Aquila immediately went after him this time. Her lips went straight for his neck, pricking him with her teeth.

"Shit, Aquila," he whispered anxiously.

Cunningly, she cupped her hand between his legs, easily feeling him through his trousers.

He groaned even louder, hardening, but it was his turn now. Marcus quickly undid the button of her skirt. He guided Aquila back to his bed and yanked off her leggings.

Still lying down, she quickly undid the button of his pants and yanked them off as well.

Suddenly, with Aquila only now in her bra and tight silk panties, his face turned from hunger to worry. His beautiful lover had scars and bruises all over her legs!

He brought his mouth to her thighs and kissed the largest of the scars. "What happened?" he whispered, running his pointer finger gently over her soft skin.

"Dueling practice," She replied, in quite louder of a tone than Marc had used.

"Does it hurt, sweetie?"

"Some do."

"Terribly?"

"Decently."

He brought his hand down to one of the large bruises near her knee. As soon as he began to rub it gently, she flinched.

"That one hurts the most."

Sympathetically, he moved his body over hers, brushing against her curvy figure with a light touch. "Then I will go easy."

Aquila only giggled. "Please don't."

**10 Hours Later: 9:59 am…**

She woke up wrapped up in Marc's arms. Her pale finger tapped him lightly on the nose. "Wake up sleepy."

He gave a tired smile and pressed her up closer to his cheek. "Hey you."

"Hi," she giggled, "sleep well?"

"Who needs sleep?" He kissed her on the lips slowly and brought her back on top of him just like last night.

She licked his lips. "Mmm…Do you wish for more, Master Flint?"

"Fuck, yes."

Her legs straddled on top of him and she drove her body as harshly as she could forward, bringing him back inside of her. Marc groaned loudly and Aquila breathed out deeply in pleasure.

He grasped her chilled back and pushed her in and out.

"Mmm…Marc!" She cried out as he went even faster.

Within moments, she came, he just a few thrusts later.

Once she was panting and resting her head on his chest, the grandfather clock downstairs went off.

Aquila turned her head to look at the clock on the dresser. She gasped loudly at the time. It was already ten. She was supposed to be at the Malfoy's fifteen minutes ago for King's Cross!

"I have to be at my aunt's house now!" She sat up on her knees.

"Damn it," Marc replied, still somewhat out of breath. "You'd better get dressed then, sweetie!"

She sprang out of the bed, grabbing every piece of her clothing and rushing to put every piece of it on.

"Here!" Marcus called, waving his wand to toss Aquila her skirt and leggings.

In about a minute, she was fully dressed. She ran over to Marc's bedside and kissed his mouth roughly once more. "I love you…so much."

"Love you too sweetie….miss you."

She grabbed the vile from the table, for _first time_ memories and used the _Accio Charm _to retrieve her wine glasses and coat from downstairs. She shrunk the glasses and placed them in her pocket.

Blowing him a final kiss, she apparated out.

**Malfoy Manor**

Aquila arrived in front of the large gate and threw it open. She ran to the mansion, doing her best not to slip on any ice.

Just she was about to knock, Narcissa opened the door. She had an amused expression on her face.

"You owe me for this, darling." Cissa clearly knew…because of godmother's instinct…either that or because of the numerous hickies and the smudged eyeliner.

Aquila looked down at her feet and couldn't help but smile. "How so?"

"Your father came looking for you. I told him that you where sound asleep in the guest room."

Aquila brought her head back up. "Thanks…so much." She blushed and bit her lip. "So you're not telling on me then?"

"No love," Cissa replied kindly, "I don't mind…as long as you weren't _careless_."

Aquila rolled her eyes. "We had that chat a _long _time ago!"

"So you _weren't_ careless then?"

"I was _not_ careless!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Aquila groaned but smiled. "Can we _please_ end this conversation now?"

Agreeing that she had caused Aquila enough awkwardness for one morning, Narcissa placed an arm around her goddaughter and led her inside.

Once they were both in, Narcissa closed the door with a wave of her wand. She couldn't help but crack a smile. "Honestly Angel, you are becoming more like your mother each day."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_Hey everybody! This is bellastrange, the author of this story. I have decided to start putting notes like this at the bottom. I've seen other authors do this and it looked useful. Anyways, I would first like to apologize for such a long wait. The weather has been awful in Chicago and the internet keeps going down from the snow storms. _

_Second, I'm glad to announce that there is a new poll up. Please take my poll and review/continue to review. It means so much when you guys give feedback!_

_Also, for those of you who were wondering, this story is not rated M because I tried not to make it too graphic. M rated fics are also not by default (as many of you know) so therefore I wouldn't want to lose readers that browse this site. _

_Keep Reading Please & Be Ready For A Quick Update This Time!_

_~Bellastrange51 _


	22. Far Too Long

**2 Weeks Later: 1:22 am…**

There was a storm, a massive storm. Aquila couldn't sleep. Claire couldn't sleep. Obviously.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" Aquila, still in her Slytherin robes, smiled at her cousin when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Clarissa looked up from her book. She was seated by the fire in her pajamas and robe. "Can't sleep?" she asked, even though she already knew.

Aquila sat down next to her cousin on the black leather couch. "Of course not."

"Because of the storm…" Claire placed her book on the table. "Right?"

"Well, that's mostly why…at least." Aquila shrugged and gazed into the fire, aiming her eyes at the tips of the flames, becoming deep in thought.

Claire scooted closer to her. "Something wrong, Quila?"

Aquila looked at Claire and quickly ran her eyes across the empty common room. She turned back to her cousin once she was positive that they were alone. "It's just…hurting."

The thirteen-year-old felt her nerves creep up in her stomach. "You mean the…the mark?"

"Perhaps _hurt_ isn't the right word." Aquila ran the tips of her fingers over her sleeve, but did not lift it. "It kind of stings."

"Maybe something's going on?" Claire suggested quietly.

Aquila nodded, "Definitely."

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes until Aquila made an attempt to change the subject.

"So what are you reading?" Aquila looked over at the book that was set on the table.

Claire picked it up and gave a tiny smile. "Astronomy novel…Sinstra recommended it for me."

Aquila couldn't help but laugh. "And it isn't even an assignment?" Claire had become obsessed with astronomy over the last year or so.

"Nope," Claire replied, her smile widening. "Can't I like a book without being assigned it?"

"Only if my name is in it," said Aquila as a joke.

Claire flipped to the front and pointed at the table of contents. "See?" she giggled then shut the book again. "Now if only _I_ was in here."

"Aww...I like your name." Aquila cooed.

"If father didn't put his foot down on that one…" Claire shook her head, "I could have been Carina Bellatrix Malfoy!"

"That's a star?" Aquila asked, having never taken a single term of astronomy.

"It is," Clarissa smiled again. "Beautiful name, Carina, but I suppose Clarissa isn't too bad."

"It rhymes with Narcissa!" Aquila laughed, now having completely forgotten about her stinging arm.

The forgetting, however, did not last very long…

"BANG!" slammed a sudden sound louder than the thunder. Aquila flinched while Claire jumped. They turned to look over at the portrait hole to find Professor Snape glaring at the both of them.

"Professor?" questioned Aquila as she met his glare.

"Convenient…" said Snape plainly, "You are wanted immediately, Miss. Lestrange."

"For what?" asked Aquila.

"I need to take you to Malfoy Manor." Severus then turned to Claire. "I will return shortly to retrieve your brother and yourself, Miss. Malfoy."

"What do you need us for?" Aquila asked again, more intensely.

Snape didn't answer her question. "Just come immediately!" he snapped.

Aquila gave one last look at Claire. Her younger cousin's eyes were filled with worry. What if something horrible had happened?

"Bye," Aquila mumbled. Clarissa didn't respond.

Snape held out his arm. Aquila quickly made her way across the room and grabbed it. In moments, they were gone.

They landed right at the front door, already past the gate. Severus whipped open the double doors with his wand and walked quickly with Aquila easily keeping up behind him. They walked down one of the hallways until they reached the dining room. Rabastan was seated with Crouch, talking and laughing.

Snape knocked his fist against the wall and both men turned their heads to look at them. Crouch just smirked and remained seated while Rabastan shot up from his chair immediately.

"Thanks Severus," said Rabastan while he swiftly walked over to them.

Snape simply nodded and then apparated away.

Rabastan Lestrange gave his goddaughter a hug and smiled. "How are you?" he asked quickly.

"What's going on?" Aquila asked back, ignoring her uncle's question.

Crouch laughed loudly. "You mean Snape didn't tell you?"

"No," said Aquila, still not taking her eyes off of Rabastan.

Her godfather bit his lip. "Sit down, kid."

Aquila listened and sat in the nearest chair. "Now tell me what is happening…my mark has been aching all night."

"I'm sure it has." Rabastan plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Tell me why!" Aquila demanded, beginning to become annoyed with her uncle. "Where are Aunt Narcissa and my father?"

Rabastan sighed and leaned forward to get a good look into Aquila's eyes. "They are upstairs with your mother."

"_WHAT_?" Aquila exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

Her uncle nodded and smiled again. "The Dark Lord has broken out part of Azkaban."

She was rendered speechless, her eyes moving back and forth between Rabastan and Bart.

"Well?" asked Crouch after the brief pause. "Don't you want to see her?"

Aquila looked back at Bart again. "I want to see father and my godmother first."

"Go get them then," Rabastan ordered Crouch. Bart immediately got up and left the room.

**Aquila's POV**

About five minutes passed by, but it felt like five hours. This was REALLY happening! Oh Merlin…I had no idea what to do. I had been waiting for this since the day after my fourth birthday. Now that it was actually happening…I was nervous! My hands were shaking and I felt like crying. I wasn't sad, but more confused…maybe not quite confused…never mind…my feelings were literally INDESCRIBABLE!

**End POV**

"Aquila!" called a familiar male voice from across the room.

The eighteen-year-old shot up from her chair and she threw her arms around her father. "So it's true?" she asked, somewhat shivering in his arms.

Rodolphus nodded and smiled. "Your aunt and I have been with her all night. She's all cleaned up and everything now and she already visited the Dark Lord with the other…breakouts."

"What?" Narcissa called. She was heading down the hall as she heard her name.

When, Narcissa appeared in the doorway, she gripped onto Aquila's hands right away. "Oh, sweetheart!"

Aquila threw her arms around her godmother, hugging her tightly. "What do I do now?" she asked.

"She has been begging to see you." Rodolphus patted his daughter on the back once the embrace had broken. He chuckled a bit. "You have to prove to your mother how tall you are…she didn't believe me."

"Are you ready?" Narcissa placed a hand on Aquila's back reassuringly. "Would you like us to take you there?"

Aquila thought about her answer for a few seconds. "Um…no, I want to go by myself."

"Are you sure?" Rodolphus asked anxiously.

"Positive," Aquila let out a deep breath. "Where is my mother?"

"In my room," said Narcissa.

Without anymore words, Aquila walked quickly down the hall and up the stairs. Once she reached to top of the stairwell, she stopped. Her hand gripped the top of the banister, shaking, and her legs were wobbly as well. She shut her eyes for a few moments and took some deep breaths. Opening her eyes with a small smile on her face, she walked to the double doors nearby.

Without anymore hesitation, she knocked.

_**Author's Note**_

_Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked extra hard on it and I know how long some of you have waited for this. Consider it a Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza present! I will try to update very soon (hopefully by Thursday). I hope you are all having an excellent holiday._

_PS: More reviews=Quicker updates! _


	23. Reunion

**That moment…**

"_Without hesitation, she knocked."_

"Come in, Cissy." said a voice almost immediately.

As soon as Aquila heard her mother's voice, her heart began to pound again. She did, however, turn the knob rather quickly. She opened the door to find her mother seated on the edge of the Malfoy's bed, facing the opposite direction. Bella was looking through a book, but Aquila couldn't tell what it was from her position in the room.

Aquila began to walk forward very slowly until Bella spoke again.

"Did you need something, Narcissa?" She asked while looking very interested in whatever she was reading.

Aquila exhaled and finally spoke. "I'm not Narcissa," she stated quietly.

Bella gasped to herself. She quickly closed her book and turned around. Her mouth dropped as soon as she saw her daughter for the first time in fourteen years. "Hello, sweetheart…" were the only words that she could currently come up with.

"Hi mum," Aquila replied growing a small smile on her face.

Bellatrix studied her daughter for a few moments, then spoke again. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," Aquila blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well come over here, Aquila!" Bellatrix, now grinning brightly, scooted over on the bed for her daughter.

Aquila strode quickly over to her mother and sat down next to her. Bella immediately placed her arms around her. Aquila did the same and their embrace grew tighter.

"I had dreams about you," said Bella, still holding on.

"So did I," Aquila replied while trying to hide her astonishment. "I-I missed you mummy." She felt a lodge in her throat that made her want to cry, but she held it in.

"I missed you too, baby girl." Bellatrix brushed her fingers through her daughter's soft curls. "…so much."

Finally, after several minutes, the embrace broke. There was about a minute of silence until Aquila thought of something to say. "So…what were you reading?"

"Narcissa's diary," said Bella as she cracked a smile.

"Are you really?' Aquila exclaimed, not knowing if her mother was kidding.

"She never said that I _couldn't_." Bella chuckled and placed the book back into the drawer. "There are sure some _details_ in there."

"Like what?" said Aquila. She was always one for snooping just like her mother.

"I can't tell you…for my sisters own good." Bellatrix shook her head.

Aquila couldn't help but laugh, "I understand."

There was a brief pause, then Bella spoke. "So how was school?"

"Which year?" asked Aquila, in a half-humourous tone.

Bella shook her head and frowned. "All of them I guess…and every single day after your fourth birthday."

Aquila forced a light laugh in an attempt to remove her mother's guilt. "I have been just fine mummy, promise."

"You have a lot of friends?" Bellatrix was already back to her motherly tone.

"Yes," Aquila replied, smiling.

"_Good_ friends?"

"Yes," Aquila replied once again. She knew exactly what her mother's definition of _good _meant.

Bella smirked a bit, "And you also have a boyfriend?".

"Um…yes," said Aquila, feeling awkward. "Did Auntie Cissa tell you that?"

"No," Bella giggled, "but she said that you are a lot like me."

Aquila nodded, not knowing exactly how to respond.

"What's his name?" asked Bellatrix almost right away.

"Marcus Flint," said Aquila clearly. She knew that her mother would probably like that arrangement.

Bellatrix smiled, "Excellent, stick with him."

Aquila nodded, wondering whether that was a question or an order.

Bella's smile grew brighter. "You are just perfect aren't you."

Aquila shook her head. "Nobody's perfect, mum."

"No, Aquila…you are." Bellatrix placed an arm around her daughter. "You are beautiful, you're in Slytherin, you're a Death Eater, and you are betrothed to a purebood!"

"Thanks mum," said Aquila. She felt a strong sense of pride within herself.

"I love you Aquila," said Bella softly.

"I love you too mummy." Aquila hugged her mother but their embrace broke quickly with a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Bella.

Rodolphus entered the room. "How are we?" he asked with happy smirk on his face.

"We're fine, love," said Bella.

Rod walked over to them. He looked at his wife and then at his daughter. "You look exhausted, Aquila."

"It's storming, Rod," said Bella with a slight attitude. "We're not going to be able to sleep."

"I see," said Rodolphus. "Well, why don't you go downstairs anyways, Aquila? I would like to speak with your mother in private."

"Sure dad," said Aquila kindly. She got up from the bed.

Just as Aquila was about to walk away, she gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek. Bellatrix looked very pleased and Rodolphus nodded with a slight look of shock on his face. He and his daughter didn't kisses as much ever since the world got so much darker. It was all for the best though.

With that, the beautiful teenage girl walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked away, she heard the knob lock, obviously by magic.

"Some _talk _that you wanted to have with her, dad…" Aquila mumbled to herself.

**Author's Note**

_Hey guys!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to update as soon as I could considering how many reviews were agonizing over the cliffhanger! _

_Anyways, there is a new story posted. It is not complete yet, but it should be good. It is called "Dark Princesses" and it is brief clips on the daughters of death eaters. They include Aquila, Claire, and Beatrice. Other daughters will also be written about. All of these daughters will also appear in "Little Stars"! _

_Also, like I said before, I hope you all enjoy your _holiday_. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bellastrange51_

_PS: All I want for Christmas is reviews! ;)_


	24. The Killing Curse

**Six Months Later**

July brought about a darker sky than usual once the sun went down. Inside the Riddle House it was, however, even dimmer than what could be seen outside.

"Welcome," said Voldemort. He looked around the room, meeting with every eye of every follower. All of them kept a keen eye contact and a few more loyal members gave a swift nod back.

After a brief pause, the Dark Lord snapped his eyes directly back to Aquila. "You are the main reason why I called this meeting."

Aquila kept her eyes on him and nodded. She tried her best not draw any ideas in her mind.

Voldemort gave an expression that was somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "It just so happens that I feel nearly sorry for you." He widened his eyes, obviously awaiting a response.

Bellatrix looked to at daughter and back at her master with confusion. Aquila, unlike her mother, kept her gaze as plain as possible and answered, "How do you mean, my Lord?"

"You have been loyal to my servants since you began." He looked over at Draco who was staring at the black wood of the table.

"However," The Dark Lord continued, "your _cousin_ here was given quite the mission instead of you."

"My daughter will obey any of your tasks, my Lord," said Bellatrix as soon as she was positive that Voldemort had finished speaking.

Draco gripped his hands together so tightly that they could have become a knot. Nobody at the table noticed this though because they were all too interested in Aquila at that moment.

"Is that so, Aquila?" asked Voldemort upon Bella's remark.

"Yes, my Lord," Aquila whispered.

Voldemort smiled just enough to show the ends of his rotting teeth. "I have a job for you, Aquila."

The young Death Eater nodded, waiting to hear more.

"It is quite the special treat…similar to Draco's." The Dark Lord's smile faded as he kept eye contact with Aquila. "You are going to murder a muggleborn in front of all of us."

After taking a few moments for her master's request to sink in, Aquila nodded.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair and looked to the back of the room to Pettigrew. "Send her in Wormtail!" he snapped.

Pettigrew dragged a woman in with the imperious curse. She looked to be about at the age of thirty. Her short brown hair was greasy and sweaty so Aquila figured that she had been a prisoner of the Dark Lord for a while already.

"Please let me go please…please…please!"

Moving his wand towards himself, Voldemort whipped the woman to the other wall behind himself. "Whenever you are ready, Aquila." His smile grew back, much larger than before.

**Aquila's POV**

The woman was held down by the imperious curse that was now being controlled by the Dark Lord. She remained screaming and begging. I felt a quick emptiness in my stomach and my heart began to pound. I had never killed in my life. Of course, I knew that I was going to do so eventually.

I slowly got up from my chair. My pace quickened as a walked to the sobbing woman before me. I am not sure why exactly, but I never made eye contact with the mudblood.

As I made my way closer, the screaming was painfully loud. It had to stop.

I looked down at her stomach. It was rising and falling rapidly as her useless heartbeat probably raced even faster than mine.

With my pale hand slightly shaking, I pointed my wand at her chest. I could feel the eyes of the other Death Eaters burning through my back as I steadily recited the words, "_Avada Kadavra_."

**End POV**

Voldemort burst out laughing. "You see, Draco?" he asked. "That is all you have to do…say two words!"

Draco nodded his head, swallowed deeply, and then looked back that his hands that were folded on the table.

Aquila walked back to her chair. She held her shoulders back with a sense of pride.

Once she was comfortably seated, Bellatrix kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Well done, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Aquila replied in a barely audible tone.

**One Hour Later: Lestrange Manor**

**Aquila's POV**

I sat at my desk by my bedroom window. My fingers gently rubbed Candy's graying fur while she was seated under my lamp. In my mind, all that had been happening in these last couple of months was still taking its time to sink in. I decided to take out my diary. Hopefully it could decipher something worthwhile.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a significant day in my life. I committed murder. Does this please everybody that I am close to? Yes, it does. Does it please me as well? Yes, it does that too. _

_There is, however, one problem. I am worried about Claire. She has not been herself every since Uncle Lucius was sent to Azkaban for not retrieving the prophecy. I can't blame her though…for definitely know what that is like. I'm sure it's normal in a way, but does a sense of depression really help anything? According to Beatrice, along with common sense, it does nothing to benefit you. Claire says that she does not want to go back to school in September. I keep telling her that those who stand by her are those that she should be spending the rest of her life with. She listened, but I doubt that my advice will cure all of the pieces to her problem. If only she would just open up like she used to..._

_Since I am mentioning Claire's problems, I might as well mention those of Draco. He has been acting quite normally, but he seems to be daydreaming quite frequently. Perhaps he is just trying to figure out how he is going to kill that bastard of a headmaster. Perhaps he has other thoughts in his mind? We'll never know with him though. He has never opened up._

_How could I blame my cousins though? Because, on second thought, these times might not be appropriate for discussing all of our feelings. _

_Toujours Pur._

_Aquila Druella Lestrange_

As I signed the bottom of the page in my diary, I heard mum shouting from the other end of the house.

"Has anybody seen my bloody dagger?" she yelled in frustration. I could hear her rummaging through the kitchen drawers quickly, probably not even bothering to close them.

I smiled to myself. That dagger had to always be with mother or she would have a fit.

Quite suddenly, I turned back around, for there was a tapping on the window beside me...an owl of course.

I let the owl in with its letter and sent him off. I opened up the tiny piece of parchment and read…

_Aquila,_

_I know that we just saw each other last night, but I missed you too much not to write. I also have a request…Would you meet me in back of that restaurant that we used to eat at when we were kids tomorrow around 7pm? You know, that one in the country? If you do not owl me back, then I will take it that you are coming. _

_Love You,_

_Marcus_

_PS: If you come, then I promise that we can play the new game I we invented last night. _

I smiled at the last line. My lover _always_ had a lovely taste in games. Now if only I knew what he was up to…

_**Author's Note**_

_Happy 2011 Readers!_

_I hope that you all had a great holiday and New Year. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and take my latest poll. As I have said before, I love feedback. You guys mean so much to me!_

_Sincerely,_

_bellastrange51_


	25. Will You?

**The Next Evening: 7:00 pm…**

"There she is," said Marcus. He wrapped his arms around Aquila as soon as she apparated in front of him. Their lips quickly met.

Aquila broke the kiss and grinned. "So?" she asked.

"You had dinner, right?" Marc asked, in want of a _yes_.

She nodded, "I did…that's not what you had planned though…right?"

Marc chuckled, gesturing to the restaurant. "Actually, we're not staying here." He placed an arm around his lover and led her away from the restaurant. "We have to walk a little bit."

He led her away from the fancy one-story building.

"So what have you been up to?" Aquila asked. Her eyes guided themselves across the beautiful grassy field that they walked upon.

"Well it has only been two days, but…not much I guess." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as they continued to walk.

Aquila cast her eyes away from the lovely scenery and looked at Marcus. "You didn't do anything? You just stayed home on a Saturday? That's not like you at all."

Marcus looked away from Aquila, trying to focus on the upcoming trees. "Well, I did go Diagon Alley…mhm."

The odd tone in Marc's voice made Aquila giggle. "And you are not going to tell me what you did there?"

"Be patient," he mumbled, bringing her closer to him. He let go of her shoulder and took her hand. They made their way in silence for a moment or so until Marcus spoke again.

"So what did you do yesterday?" he asked casually.

Aquila's eyes widened. She hadn't thought much about her murdering last night. Surely Marc would be proud of her, right?

"Well…" said Aquila, pausing to figure out the best way to phrase it, "we had a meeting."

Marcus gave a small nod. "Did it go alright, sweetie?"

"It did," Aquila replied, "but I have to tell you something."

"Okay," said Marcus. He continued to walk with Aquila at a steady pace in realization that they were nearing his destination.

Aquila took a breath and stopped her feet from moving. She faced him and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I killed a mudblood."

To her delight, Marc's facial expression did not change. He didn't say anything for a second but then gave a small smile. "You're happy about this then?"

She smiled, "Of course I am."

"Then congratulations," said Marc. He hugged Aqulia tightly and let go a few moments later. "Come on," he said cheerfully, "we're just about there."

Marcus gripped his girlfriend's hand again. The couple sped off to a pace that was nearly a run. He stopped them when they hit a row of trees within the grass. He turned them to face the tallest tree of them all.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked, hopefully.

Aquila studied the tree in front of her. It took her about ten seconds until she smiled brightly in realization "I got a quaffle stuck in this tree! When we were little!"

"Exactly" said Marc. He exhaled in relief for he had been holding his breath. If Aquila wouldn't have known, then his whole plan could have easily been ruined.

Marcus walked to face Aquila, his back to the tree. "There is a reason why I brought you here though…"

She smiled. "I figured…so what's up?"

"Well," Marc sighed, "I love you more than anybody, sweetheart."

"I love you too!" Aqulia brought herself closer to her lover. She was about move in to kiss him until he put a finger up to stop her. She stepped back curiously and he sighed again.

He laughed lightly and his smile brightened. "There's more…" Marcus grasped her slender palms. "I knew that I was in love with you ever since you got that quaffle stuck in this tree."

Aquila nodded for him to continue, her eyes glistening.

He bit his lip, becoming a bit nervous. "I've realized not that …I will love you forever."

"I will too," Aquila whispered sweetly. She kept her eyes drawn to his, curious of where this was going.

Marcus gently let go of Aquila's hands. He kept his eyes on her and breathed in deeply. After looking for another moment, he got down onto his knee.

Aquila gasped quietly and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god."

He pulled the small black box out of his pocket. He held it in front of her and opened it.

"Oh Marc!" she whispered between her heart-pounding breaths. Her eyes moved between Marcus and the gorgeous diamond ring.

"Aquila Lestrange?" He asked softly, still not looking away from her beautiful eyes.

She could now feel tears swelling up. "…Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Aquila felt her hands shaking as wells as her legs. The tears were now falling down her cheeks one by one. "I love you so much…Yes!"

He got up from his position and threw his arms around her. They kissed passionately against the tree.

"I love you, Aquila." Marcus let go of her lips and placed the huge diamond onto her finger.

She looked at it in fascination. "It's _so_ beautiful."

Marc smiled at his fiancé. "_You're_ so beautiful."

**Author's Note**

_Hello Readers,_

_This chapter was a bit shorter, but I hope you found it to be a good one. I worked hard to try and figure out the best way to go about this. Also, when I make my next update (Ch.41), this story will be placed under "M"…so don't just check the default! I tried, at first, to keep it at "T", but with recent chapters I have found it to be very difficult. _

_There are two other things that I would like to tell you. First, there is a new poll up. Please take it for I love your feedback. I have also posted some pictures of props, clothes, and scenery from this story so please check that out if you wish. I have seen numerous authors do that and I have found it to be useful and clever! _

_I will try to update as soon as I can. Have a great week!_

_Sincerely,_

_Bellastrange51 3_


	26. More Romance

**Two Days Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

I loved flying without a broomstick. Being on a broom was great, of course, but this was so much better. To others, I looked like a black wind, gliding across the misty sky. Quickly approaching the city, my eyes looked to my mother's dark cloud beside me. I smiled and held back on my speed as we approached the Millennium Bridge. Mum and Greyback went first, attacking the far ends of the bridge. My father then destroyed the near end. As I heard people running and screaming, Dolohov and I slammed into the center causing the entire bridge to split in half.

My wind glided below the collapsing structure. I could nearly taste the misty waters that brushed against me. Making my way up towards the sky, mother flew near me and whispered, "Let's go home now, darling."

My parents and I sped off unsympathetically to those who had just been killed.

**One Minute Later: Lestrange Manor…**

Rodolphus landed home first. He sped into the house and to the upstairs loo. Bella and Aquila landed together and headed into the sitting room. Their feet echoed as the approached the smaller of the two couches by the fire place.

"Sit down, love," said Bella, obviously with something on her mind.

Aquila sat while her breathing began to slow back to normal from her winded flying.

"What are you doing tonight?" her mother asked plainly.

"Well," Aquila replied, "I was going to stop by Marc's house and then go meet my friends in Nocturn Alley."

Bellatrix smirked, "Because _Diagon_ Alley has hardly any shops anymore."

Aquila smiled at her mother in agreement. "All thanks to us."

There was a brief pause until Bella continued. "I wanted to ask you something else, dear…" said Bellatrix. She placed a cold hand on her daughter's knee. "Are you and Marcus going to get a place of your own anytime soon?"

"We will," said Aquila, "We just want to wait a while…we're not getting married until May after all."

Bellatrix nodded and then turned her mind to another thought. She clapped her hands together and Tippy appeared in front of them. "Fetch me that note for Mr. Burke," said Bella coldly. "Now!" she shrieked. The sudden loudness made Aquila jump slightly.

The elf appeared a few moments later with the note. Bella tore it from its hands and gave it to Aquila. "Tell Beatrice that this is for her father." Beatrice's father, Brendon, was let out from Azkaban at the same time as Bella. Brendon was, however, sick with the wizard's flu for the last few weeks and could not attend meetings.

"Yes, mum," said Aquila. She placed the note in her pocket. "Umm...can I go now? I told Marc that I'd be at his house by five."

"Of course you can." Bellatrix took her daughter's hand and kissed it, only a few centimeters away from the giant diamond. She looked up and winked at her only child, "_Behave_, dear."

"Of course mum," Aquila gave a half smile…knowing that her mother didn't care whether her daughter behaved herself or not.

She landed at the back entrance to Marc's home where she let herself in. Marcus' mother told Aquila that she could come in and out of their home as she pleased. "Hello?" she called.

There was silence until a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Aquila screamed in surprise; she turned around and wacked her fiancé's arm jokingly. "You scared me!"

Marcus laughed. "That was the point, love." He kissed her cheek and then took her hand to lead her out of the kitchen. "How long do you have?" he asked, hoping that she had at least an hour.

"Only a few minutes actually," said Aquila. The young woman smirked at the disappointment on Marc's face. She didn't like making him unhappy, but it was nice to see him really _want her_.

"Let's go into my room then." Marc brought her quickly out of the kitchen and down the hall to the main room. They went up the stairwell and into Marcus' bedroom.

Aquila looked around the room. There were clothes, books, and various items scattered across the floor and on the bed.

"Oh sorry," Marc took his wand out of his pocket and waved it. The entire room put itself back in order.

As soon as the bed was cleared off, Aquila tossed her body onto it.

Marc sat down beside Aquila and looked down into her beautiful dark eyes. "Are you sure that you can't stay very long?"

"No," Aquila sighed, "I'm meeting my friends at _Borgin and Burkes_ and then we're going to have a sleepover at Victoria's house."

He ran his hand through her thick curls and brought himself closer to her. "In bed all by myself?" he whispered.

"Yes," Aquila replied, chuckling to herself, "Besides…you wouldn't want sex tonight anyways."

Marcus shook his head. "When would I ever not want sex with my wife-to-be?"

Aquila sat up slowly. She kissed her fiancé on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Perhaps when your _wife-to-be _is having her period."

"Oh…" was all that Marcus could think to reply with.

She couldn't help but laugh at Marc's sudden awkwardness. "I should really be going." Aquila kissed her lover roughly on the lips.

"Love you," said Marcus after their kiss had broken.

Aquila got up to apparate out and blew a soft kiss just before she vanished.

**Five Minutes Earlier: Lestrange Manor…**

"Did she already leave?" Rod asked his wife. He had just entered the sitting room.

Bellatrix nodded and moved over on the couch for her husband.

"I don't want to sit on the couch," said Rod casually.

His wife stood up from her position. "Then where do you want to sit?"

Rodolphus didn't answer. He shoved Bella towards him and kissed her passionately. After a minute or so, he brought his kiss a little lower and nipped at her neck.

Bellatrix laughed as if she had just killed Sirius again. "I'm sure that you can bite harder than that!"

**Author's Note**

_Hello Readers!_

_Thanks for taking my polls and being loyal with reviews. It really means a lot to me and I truly hope that you all continue to do so. I have a couple of new photos on my profile so please check those out if you wish. Please review!_

_Sincerely,_

_Bellastrange513_


	27. I Lied to You

**Five Hours Later**

The wine bottle was slowly getting drained.

"Why did you have to buy such a big damn bottle, Beatrice?" Kat took another sip and passed it to Victoria who set it beside herself.

Aquila leaned her back against one of the couches. "Because she wants us all wasted so that we puke all over Victoria's lovely sitting room."

Victoria threw a jelly bean at Aquila's face and Aquila shook her head, "Ooh…That's _real _mature."

Beatrice grabbed her wine bottle from Victoria and took another swig. "I actually brought this so we could play a game."

"What game?" Kat mumbled, for a handful of popcorn had just entered her mouth.

"Well," Beatrice chuckled, "it's called Swig of Truth, but that name sucks…so we'll just call it the Drinking Game."

"How do you play?" asked Aquila. Knowing Beatrice, it should be pretty interesting.

Beatrice handed the wine to Aquila, but Aquila just set it down next to her. "All you do is go round asking crazy questions to each other. If they answer, then the take one swig of wine. If they don't answer, then…you spill it on their head."

Kat and Victoria both nodded with amused expressions, but Aquila bit her lip.

"Bea," said Aquila, "I can't drink."

All three girls looked at her.

"Why?" asked Beatrice in shock. She wasn't going to force her friend to drink, but Aquila had never minded getting a little tipsy.

"Well," Aquila replied, slightly hesitant, "there's a meeting tomorrow morning."

"I understand," said Bea, "Not even a small sip though?"

Aquila shook her head and Beatrice thankfully dropped the subject.

"I want to ask first," said Victoria, smirking. "Can I ask Aquila even if she isn't drinking?"

Aquila chuckled. "Go for it."

"On a scale of 1-10…how is Marcus in bed?" Victoria giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I knew that it would be something like that…" Aquila shook her head. "It would probably be around a…38."

Victoria, Kat, and Beatrice all started laughing. Aquila simply shrugged, knowing that it was true.

"How often do you guys fuck each other then?" asked Beatrice, red with laughter.

"_A lot_…just, _a lot_…alright?" Aquila blushed but then quickly frowned in awkward way, although nobody seemed to notice.

"My turn!" said Kat. She gazed at Victoria. "You haven't had a boyfriend in a while, Tori."

Victoria folded her arms. "What's your point?"

"Are you in _love_ with anyone?" asked Kat.

Victoria looked Kat in the eye and nodded slowly. The young girl looked as if she was making an effort not to laugh.

"Who?" asked Beatrice.

"Not telling," said Victoria, keeping her eyes on Kat.

**The Next Day: 10:00 am…**

"Didn't you say that you had a meeting?" Victoria asked, lying face first on her bed. Both Kat and Beatrice were in separate bathrooms, vomiting from their hangovers.

"Oh…yes I do." Aquila got up from her perch on the bed and patted her friend on the back. "You guys don't need anything else, right?"

Victoria groaned. "If you could make the room stop spinning, then that'd be great."

Aquila sighed. "Hope you all feel better Tori."

She apparated out of the room and landed in front of her house.

"Back so soon?" asked Rod, who happened to be making his way down the stairwell when the door opened.

"Mhm," Aquila replied, "Victoria's mum wanted us all out because she was having some company." She glanced at the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the entrance room. "I think I'm going to go to Marc's."

"Alright," said Rod casually. He then headed down the hallway to get some breakfast.

**2 Minutes Later: Marc's House…**

Aquila walked through the back door as usual. She ended up in the kitchen but looked around curiously for it was a different color. As her eyes gazed across the new finishing, a jolt hit her stomach which made her immediately nauseous. She ran to the sink against the wall and gripped the sides of it. Another jolt hit her stomach, much stronger than the first. Almost immediately afterward, she threw up.

Marcus entered the kitchen. His eyes bugged out at what he saw. Aquila was now leaning over the sink and looking quite pale as she panted softly.

Her fiancé ran over to her and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" He couldn't really think of anything else to ask her.

Before Aquila could even think of answering her lover, she felt another jolt and threw up again. Marcus quickly held Aquila's hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

After about another minute of panting, Marc grabbed her a glass of water and sat her down.

"Sweetie," he asked hesitantly, "did you drink at the party?"

Aquila, who had her eyes on her hands, slowly brought her gaze up to Marc. "I can't drink."

Marc's expression became confused. "What?"

"Cause…" Aquila began to shake her head, but then broke into a sudden sob. "It's been an act…I-I lied to you!"

Scooting closer to Aquila in his chair, Marcus placed an arm around her shaking body. "It's alright…what did you lie about?"

Aquila tried her best to stop sobbing and shaking. She was only able to bring it down to a soft cry, but got her words out anyways.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have my period."

His grip tightened on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Trying her best to hold back her tears, Aquila took in a small breath and spoke again.

"I'm pregnant."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi everybody! Thanks for awaiting this chapter so patiently. I've had three research papers which has made me crazy busy. I will try to update as soon as I can this time. Please review!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	28. But I Need to Know

**Continued…**

Trying her best to hold back her tears, Aquila took in a small breath and spoke again.

"I'm pregnant."

Marcus could not believe what his fiancé had just told him. His mouth opened and closed continuously as if he was trying to find what to say.

Aquila kept her eyes locked onto him. She shook on the inside until he finally spoke.

"You're not kidding…" Marc said softly, leaning in closer on his chair. His heart started to pound roughly against his chest.

Aquila began to sob again. Her fiancé immediately grabbed her into his arms.

"No…I mean its okay sweetie." He squeezed her tighter as her tears began to wet his shoulder. "We'll be fine."

She let go of him gently, looking back into his eyes. They were now filled with curiousness and fear. "I'm nineteen Marc…I-"

"I know," he stopped her, "but I'm twenty…put us together and we're thirty-nine..."

Aquila gave a small, half smile. Shaking her head, she began to feel a few more tears fall. "I still don't think that I can do this."

Marcus shrugged, he wasn't so sure either. His mind was still spinning and his heart was still pounding, but he tried to stay calm. Taking her hand, he stood her up. He was about to ask her if she wanted to go upstairs, but something suddenly hit him; he looked at her stomach.

She moved her eyes to where his were and placed a hand on her flat belly. "You can't really tell by looking, but…it's gotten harder."

To Marc's surprise, Aquila immediately took her lover's hand and placed it on her middle. "Feels strange, doesn't it?" she asked, keeping her dark grey eyes on her stomach.

Marcus began to crack a smile, he nodded slowly. "So that's our child…"

"Mhm," Aquila replied. She could feel herself calming down. Her throat, sore from crying, began to relax. "Pretty crazy, right?" she whispered.

Marc didn't respond, but just looked at his lover. A few minutes silence-that incidentally felt like a lifetime-ended when Marcus finally found something to say.

"So when should we tell people?" He gently removed his palm from her stomach.

Aquila sighed; this was currently her biggest fear. "Soon I suppose. I mean…the wedding needs to be changed."

"Why don't we have our families over for dinner tonight?" Marcus asked hesitantly. This would surely be a sensitive topic for everybody.

She bit her lip hard. "Tonight?"

Marc nodded. "I think we need to get that part over with." He took her hand to lead her out of the kitchen. "Let's go upstairs though…you look exhausted."

**10 Minutes Later…**

**Aquila's POV**

His bed was always so warm, especially with his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't sleep and Marcus couldn't either. We both had so much on our minds. I'm almost positive that he was scared when I told him. We were going to be parents. I wasn't even twenty yet.

**Marc's POV**

I kept my arms tightly around her stomach. She was still shaking a bit. I was more worried for her than for myself. Aquila's the one that actually has to _have_ it. Shit. I hear that it hurts like hell. I just hope that it's worth it in the end since it's actually a good thing…a good thing, but with bad timing.

**End POV**

**2 Hours Later…**

Marcus woke up to the sound of the front door slamming. He and Aquila had finally fallen asleep after about thirty minutes. He knew that it was his mother. Why was she home from work so early? He gently removed his arms from his fiancé's waist and got out of bed.

When Marc reached the stairwell, he could see his mother hanging up her coat. She was still in her St. Mungo's robes which caused Marcus to realize who would probably helping his future wife when it was time to have their baby.

"Hi mum," said Marc, in an attempt to sound casual.

Mrs. Flint looked towards the staircase where her son was slowly walking down. Her voice was slightly cold, but her facial expression was pleasant. "Hello dear, I'll only be here for another hour or so until my next shift."

Marcus nodded as he reached the bottom of the staircase. His mother could tell that something was on his mind.

"Are you alright?" she asked, maintain her serious voice.

"Aquila's pregnant," he blurted out. Marcus could not believe that he just _said it_. It had been all he could think about and he just had to get it out into the open.

His mother stared at him, her pleasant expression turned to a frown. "Now why would you allow something like that to happen?"

"I'm sorry," said Marc. He and Aquila were careful, but not careful enough.

Mrs. Flint gave a swift nod. "She's here isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well then have her come down here. I'll give her an examination." She looked deeper into her son's dark eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know when exactly this happened?"

Marcus shook his head. He could see that his mother was not happy with that response.

"Very well then," said Mrs. Flint. "Fetch her, would you? I will be in dining room waiting."

**Five Minutes Later…**

Marcus opened the double doors to the dining room. His mother was seated in one of the chairs near the grand fireplace. "Hello Aquila," she greeted in a shockingly pleasant voice.

"Hello Mrs. Flint," Aquila replied. She tried to sound confident, but it was very difficult.

Mrs. Flint looked at her son. "You may leave, dear. I would like to check her privately."

Marcus gave Aquila a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Sit down, dear." Mrs. Flint gestured to the chair across from her.

Aquila sat down and waited for her future mother-in-law to start the conversation.

Mrs. Flint leaned forward in her chair. "So how are you feeling at the moment?" she asked, changing to _healer-mode_.

"I feel fine right now," said Aquila.

"Have you been nauseous?"

Aquila nodded. "I the morning I can be."

The middle-aged woman gave a small chuckle. "Well that's quite normal. I can give you a potion to help with that."

Aquila relaxed a bit more with the good news.

"Are you more tired than usual?" she asked.

The young girl nodded again and Mrs. Flint continued.

"When did you have your last period?"

The young girl looked at the table, trying to remember.

"I would say about six weeks," she replied after a few moments.

"Very good," said Mrs. Flint. She got up from her chair and gestured with her slender hand for Aquila to stand up.

Once Aquila was in a standing position away from the chair, Mrs. Flint pulled her wand out of the pocket of her dark grey robes. The wand was pointed at Aquila's middle as the older woman performed a silent spell.

It was about a minute until Mrs. Flint placed her want back in her pocket. As soon as she was finished, she gave Aquila a small smile. "Well…my grandchild is definitely in there."

Aquila smiled back at her future mother-in-law. She was glad that Mrs. Flint wasn't overly disappointed in the sudden turn events. There was, however, a harder task to come…telling _her_ family.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi readers! **_

_**Bellastrange51 here, I apologize for the slow update. I was going to update a while ago, but my document somehow got deleted and my family went to Arizona before I had the chance to rewrite the chapter. I am also aware that Bellatrix, Rod, and Narcissa (etc), have not been in recent chapters. That will change very, very soon…so no worries there! Please take my latest poll and feel free to look at the new story photos on my profile page. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	29. Silence

**The Next Day: 10:15am…**

The solid gold telescope sat against the rainy window. Generally, young witches do not ask for a telescope as an early birthday present. Claire, however, was somehow in love with it.

"You can't see the stars during the day you know."

Claire jumped, for she did not know that her cousin had entered the room. She turned around and nodded. "I'm aware."

Aquila walked across Claire's large bedroom. "I haven't seen you in forever." She chuckled, "As if you had disappeared from the world."

"And where to you expect me to go?" Claire snapped unexpectedly, but her facial expression indicated that she didn't quite mean it.

Aquila shrugged, not knowing the answer. She placed a hand on Claire's wrist. "Just hang in there, alright? I know how you feel…"

Shaking her head, Claire frowned. "I have too much class to have shit talked about me."

"They're not saying anything about you, Claire." Aquila led her cousin to the bed so that they could be seated next to each other on the bottom edge.

Claire did not look at Aquila, but stared at her knees. "Perhaps, but they bloody hate my father, and I think they're starting to hate mummy now too."

As soon as Claire mentioned Narcissa, Aquila remembered why she was at Malfoy Manor in the first place. She stared in silence and quickly filled back up with anxiety.

"So?" asked Claire, confused by Aquila's daydreaming.

The beautiful death eater quickly snapped back into reality. "Oh, right...just keep in mind that those who hate us are those who must be destroyed."

Almost immediately, Claire shivered, but the action went unnoticed by her cousin. This was followed by a brief silence until Aquila stood up from her perch on the bed. "Where's Auntie Cissy?" she asked, going back to her anxieties.

"She ran out…then your mum followed after her." Claire bit her lip. "Mummy seemed angry that Aunt Bella was following her though…"

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Aquila asked impatiently.

"I dunno," said Claire, finally looking up at her cousin. "Why though…did you need something?"

Aquila kept her eyes on Claire's. "I have to tell her something important."

Claire nodded; Aquila clearly wanted whatever it was a secret. But for some reason, however, Claire just couldn't help but ask.

"You can't tell me?" the pale blonde questioned plainly.

Aquila shrugged and began to pace again. "Well…even if I didn't tell you…you'd still find out eventually." She glanced over quickly to see if Claire's facial expression had changed. It had. Claire's were wide and her mouth was open slightly.

"You're pregnant." Claire said softly. "Right?"

Aquila nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but the door shot open. Narcissa was standing in the doorway while Bellatrix stood behind her.

To everybody's surprise, Narcissa ran to Claire and hugged her. She whispered something into the young witch's ear, but Aquila could not make it out.

"Still think you should have listened to me, Cissy," Bellatrix sneered. Her hair was wet from the rain. "At least my daughter still listens." She looked at Aquila and gave a bittersweet smile.

Aquila gave a very small nod that was almost unrecognizable. She loved her mother, but times were darker, and Bella was rougher than ever, even with her own child.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Bellatrix, still looking at Aquila.

"I-um…I wanted to see if Aunt Cissa was home, but she wasn't so I'm hanging out with Claire now."

Narcissa, who had started the "pacing trend" a few moments ago, stopped to look at her goddaughter. "What can I do for you, darling?"

Aquila shook her head. "Just forget it."

"You sure?" Narcissa asked, knowing by now when something was wrong with Aquila.

Aquila remained silent and fidgeted with the large diamond on her finger while Claire spoke for her.

"_Are you_?" Claire asked. Aquila could not hide this forever.

Now giving her cousin the death-look, Aquila spoke slowly. "Don't you think I should tell them on my own time?"

"Tell us what?" Bellatrix asked quickly. Narcissa looked at her sister and then at Aquila.

Aquila's hands were shaking, but she was still able to speak. "Please…don't kill me."

Bellatrix chuckled but kept her stare. "Well you're not a Gryffindor or a Mudblood...so-"

"I'm pregnant." Aquila shot out, just before her mother could finish her thought.

The room was silent.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey Readers!**_

_**I hope you are all having a nice spring so far. I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Please review!**_

_**~bellastrange51**_


	30. Death of a Daughter

**That Moment…**

Bellatrix kept the same facial expression, not at all looking surprised. "Who else knows?" she asked, softer than usual.

The young girl looked at her mother. Her face was just as plain, but her eyes still looked full of worry. "Marc…Mrs. Flint…that's it."

"Good," said Bella in more swiftly of a tone. "Now get married."

Aquila nodded, keeping her composure. "We want to do it next month."

"We'll help you get a dress," said Narcissa who, at the thought of shopping, looked a little bit happier.

"I'd like that," said Aquila. She gave her godmother a small smile, but then looked back to Bellatrix. "Is that alright mum?"

Bellatrix paused, surprised to hear her daughter use _mum_ instead of _mother_. She shrugged, "Certainly, but don't do that yet." She walked closer to Aquila and put a cold hand on her slender shoulder. "You are still a death eater, and you must still fight."

"Bella!" Narcissa gasped. "She could…she could harm the child!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. "Only while it's still safe, _Narcissa_."

Cissa's blue eyes were wide. "But…It's not safe at all!"

Obviously getting annoyed, Bellatrix clenched her teeth. "It if was safe for me, then it will be safe for her. _Got it_?"

Narcissa looked away from her sister, but nodded.

Changing her tone rather quickly, Bellatrix gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Now go downstairs and floo your father. There is so little time and so many to kill."

Aquila left the room quietly, without a response.

As soon as the door closed, Bella switched her attention to Claire.

"Clarissa, out!" she commanded. "Mummy and I need to chat."

Claire also listened to her godmother and exited the room silently.

"There is no more to discuss, Bella." Narcissa looked her sister in the eye, seeming confident with her opinion.

Bella rolled her eyes. She ran her wand through her fingers and sat on the bed. "How can you trust Snape? He's been at Hogwarts for ten bloody years!"

Even though Bellatrix did not look up, Narcissa continued to look at her sister. "That is why it is most appropriate. My son _will_ be protected!"

"Indeed," Bella replied drawly, "protected by a fool."

Narcissa signed and did her best to calm herself. "Bella, I know we—"

"MOTHER!"

Claire's scream rang through the mansion and the door was thrown open.

Narcissa placed her hand to her chest, looking at her daughter with fright. Claire looked pale and ready to cry.

"Aquila..." Claire breathed, "she just fainted…there's b-blood…mum—"

**Four Hours Later**

**Aquila's POV**

My face was read and drenched with sweat. Blood marks were scattered across the bed. Marcus held my aching body. Everybody had left to give us some privacy.

**End POV**

He held her shaking hand, but she didn't look at him.

"We..." Marcus sighed, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "We can always try again."

Aquila shrugged; she seemed to be looking at empty space.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want it." She swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "But I do now…and now she's dead."

Marcus did not know how to respond. He held her even closer to him.

Nothing else was said. Aquila began to drift off. Wanting her to get some rest, Marcus left the room.

A few moments after Marcus left, Aquila opened her eyes.

**Aquila's POV**

I was thinking forbidden thoughts. I knew never to speak them out loud. Keeping the thoughts safe in my head, I began to cry softly. That day, I learned what it felt like to lose something that was mine. My life up until then was a constant reminder of right and wrong. But was it? I had never been in such pain. Did anybody deserve that? I left the answer blank, thinking of the innocent four-year-old in pink slippers. That was no longer me.

**Author's Note**

Hey readers,

Thanks for being so patient with this recent update. It is summer now and all of my exams are over, so I should be updating much faster.

I do realize this chapter was a little shorter (and sadder), but I hope you liked it.

Please review!

~bellastrange 51


	31. Thank You, Blaise

**1 Month Later**

**Hogwarts**

**Claire's POV**

I kept my eyes on my ridiculously large bowl of ice cream. I refused to look at Harry. I could _not _look at him. Continuing to eat, I could feel him watching me even though he tried not to make it noticeable. He obviously knew about Draco. Did he think that I was one of them too? Deep within my throat, I felt the need to cry.

"Are you alright?" Hestia whispered. She could obviously see the tears swelling up in my eyes.

I nodded quickly and swallowed my ice cream. Why did I even go that night? Draco was furious enough that I got into the Slug Club since he didn't. The tears were ready to fall and become noticeable, but I had to be strong. Harry had stopped looking at me…thank Merlin, but then Blaise put his eyes on me…was I really that much of a sight?

I finally looked up from my bowl when the door opened. Ginny Weasley was at the door. She seemed to have been crying as well.

"Ahh," Slughorn smiled, "Miss. Weasley…come in, come in.

"Sorry," said Ginny, "I'm not usually late."

Harry stood up and looked at Ginny. Even though I didn't like either of them, the humor of the sudden awkwardness cheered me up.

**15 Minutes Later…**

As soon as Slughorn let us go, I walked as fast as I could to the common room. It was probably kind of rude to ditch Flora and Hestia like that, but they were on their way to a detention with McGonagall anyway.

Once I entered the common room, I discovered it to be empty. I sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace.

My emotions had seemed to have calmed down. The calmness, however, ended as soon as I saw the most recent copy of the "Daily Prophet" on the table in front of me. There was a portrait of my mother on the front page.

Even though I knew that the information would just upset me more, I began to read.

_**Narcissa Malfoy Follows in Husband's Footsteps**_

_As everybody in the wizarding world is well aware, Lucius Malfoy was taken to Azkaban this summer for accusations of loyalty to the Dark Lord. His wife, Narcissa, appears to be nothing but the same. Born in 1955, she has the bloodlines from the well-known Black family. Obviously up to no good, Narcissa follows in the footsteps of her husband for she—_

Not being able to continue, I threw the paper into the fireplace. My eyes filled again with tears. It wasn't true at all! My mother was good…I swear! How could they say such things? Bloody ass holes!

As my tears began to fall, I covered my face with my shaking hands.

"Bunch of rubbish…don't read it."

I jumped at the voice behind me. It was Draco's friend Zabini.

"Can I help you?" I mumbled. I was usually very nice to the people in my house, but Blaise had always ignored my presence.

He walked around the couch. With such dark skin, it was difficult to see anything except for his eyes, even with the roaring fire beside us.

"It was just a piece of advice." He spoke in his usual monotone voice. "Take it or leave it."

A few tears continued to ran down my face. Damn it! I was such a baby! He probably thought of me as such a weakling …

He sat down on the couch across from me, staring at me blankly.

**End POV**

"Are you just going to sit there?" she asked, not looking up.

Blaise shrugged. "I sit here every night."

Claire was getting irritated. "Well, I would prefer to be alone."

"…You shouldn't be upset over this," said Blaise, completely ignoring Claire's request.

Her head shot up. "You know, in the last few minutes, you've said more to me than you have my entire life. I don't even want you here!" Claire folded her arms. "Besides, you don't even understand!"

"Well then I guess I will leave." Blaise stood up and began to walk to the stairwell.

Just has he was about to climb the first step, he looked back at Claire.

"You're wrong though," said Blaise, quite a bit louder, "I do understand. The world is convinced my mother is a murder. I know how they died, all seven of them, but nobody will ever know. Get over it, Claire. It's the only way."

With nothing more, he made his way up the stairs. Claire was speechless. It was as if somebody had taken his polyjuice potion. She felt guilt in her stomach; she knew that it was only right to apologize. He _did_ know how it felt, and he was just trying to help. …Help? Blaise Zabini…_help_? It was very strange, but she still had to apologize.

**The Next Day: 12:30 pm**

Claire walked through Hogsmede with her best friend Astoria Greengrass. They were on their way to meet Charlyn, Flora, and Hestia at The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"You were gone long last night," said Astoria, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Oh…" Claire replied. "I was fine, just—"

Claire paused. Her brother, along with Blaise, had just come out of Honeydukes and was walking towards them. Blaise and Claire looked at each other awkwardly and then looked away quickly.

Draco nodded, acknowledging Claire and Astoria as he passed them.

Just as Draco and Blaise were gone for a few steps, Claire turned around and caught up to the boys. Astoria followed her with confusion.

"Wait a sec," said Claire. Her voice sounded nervous.

They both turned around. "What is it?" Draco asked. His voice was colder than usual with the recent _events_.

Claire ignored her brother and looked at Blaise.

"Can I talk to you…real quick?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised at the request.

"Alright."

Draco looked even more shocked. He glared at his sister with furrowed eyebrows, watching them walk away a few paces.

Realizing that they were out of earshot, Claire turned around to face Blaise.

"I just wanted to say sorry about last night."

"No need," said Blaise plainly. He turned to walk away, but Claire stopped him.

"Wait," she added, "There's more."

Blaise turned back around and faced her. "Yes?"

Claire sighed. "Thanks for the advice."

Blaise nodded and began to walk away again. This time, he wasn't stopped.

Claire followed him, now looking at Astoria who was standing awkwardly next to Draco.

"Ready?" Astoria asked.

Claire nodded, ignoring Draco's odd expression. The two girls headed toward The Three Broomsticks.

The boys headed the opposite way. Blaise didn't show it, but he was very surprised. Nobody had ever thanked him before. Clarissa Malfoy was no longer invisible.

**Author's Note**

**Hey readers…I told you I'd update sooner! I do realize that this chapter didn't have any Aquila in it, but the next one definitely will. This chapter has been in my head for a while now, and I just had to add it to the story. I really hope that you liked it. Please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51**


	32. The Wedding Pt 1

**Three Months Later (December 11, 1996)**

**Malfoy Manor**

**Aquila's POV**

Claire gently zipped my dress. Beatrice, Brenda, Kat, and Victoria all smiled. It looked amazing. Leave it to Claire and Aunt Narcissa to find the perfect wedding dress.

I was pretty much ready, but the actual ceremony didn't begin for a few more minutes. I hoped that the wedding would go well. The entire audience was divided between death eaters and friends of death eaters.

I had to admit, this was pretty close to what I had imagined for my wedding, but their seemed to be something missing. Peace. While trying to get rid of Harry Potter, we were all restless. Mother had already told me that if we were to "_receive an important assignment while the wedding was going on"_, then we would immediately _"end the affair"_.

"Quila?" Claire asked. I smiled at the use of my childhood nickname.

Claire placed the tiara and veil on my head. The diamonds glistened, catching enough light to change colours.

There was a knock on the door. Adrian Pucey, the best man, peeked in. "They're ready for you down there."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

**End POV**

Beatrice walked out first, followed by Brenda, Kat, and Victoria. Claire, the Maid of Honor, picked up the train of the dress and slowly followed Aquila.

When they reached the black double doors to the ballroom, the precession was already lined up.

First was Maia Dolohov, the youngest daughter Antonin and Karin Dolohov. The five-year-old was known for throwing tantrums and for only showing kindness to those who gave in to what she wanted. The young girl was intended to be the flower girl, but the idea of her throwing pink petals seemed incredibly inappropriate for the setting. Maia still, however, was able to throw petals, but they were black with bloodstains in the center. Of course, the blood used was the blood of muggleborns.

After Maia was a gawky 7-year-old boy. His name was Lawrence Wilkes. He was the younger brother of Claire's good friend, Charlyn Wilkes. Aquila had never seen Lawrence before, but he was the only young pureblood that anybody seemed to know. Since the second war had started, people, especially death eaters, had stopped producing children.

Next, were people that Aquila actually spent time with, her bridesmaids. Beatrice was the leader, followed by Brenda, Kat, and Victoria.

Once the bridesmaids were in their place, the music changed and Aquila began to walk with Rodolphus.

Nothing was said between the bride and her father as they walked. The last few years had changed their family. They still cared, but not in a very visible way. Conversations were short, proper, and usually only about the war.

When they reached the front of the room, Rodolphus let go of his daughter's arm. He looked toward Selvin Slewyn who would be the man finalizing the vows. Rod waited to be called upon.

Slewyn was an elderly man with a monocle. His nephew, Scabior, was the head of the snatchers.

Once the old man was aware that all of the eyes were on him, he began.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Rod in a smooth tone.

Slewyn gestured for Rodolphus to be seated. He took the front aisle seat next to Bella.

The elderly man let out two loud coughs and went on. "Before we move any further, does anybody here have any objection to the marriage?"

There were no objections.

"Would the mothers of these two people please come forward?" Slewlyn asked, looking nervous as Bellatrix approached him.

Bellatrix and Mrs. Flint walked to the front of the room with wands at the ready. They each took the outside hand of their child. Bella pressed her want to Aquila's palm while Mrs. Flint did the same for Marcus.

Slewlyn brought his hands to the ceiling.

"Do you, Elladora Derrick Flint, solemnly swear that this is your biological offspring?"

"I do."

"Do you swear from every piece of your soul that your son's blood is totally pure?"

"I do."

All eyes were on Marc's hand. There was no blood gushing out, which meant that his mother was not telling a lie.

Once the elderly man was sure that the spell had investigated all of Marc's blood, he continued.

"Do you, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, solemnly swear that this is your biological daughter?"

"Yes." She was actually supposed to say _"I do"_, but there was no arguing with Bellatrix.

"Do you swear from every piece of your soul that your daughter's blood is totally pure?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"_Obviously._"

"Very well," said Slewlyn, "You both may be seated."

The room had remained silent throughout the whole ceremony. The audience waited for the rest of the vows.

Slewlyn cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to join together two pure beings."

"Master Marcus Vulpus Flint, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness, health, blood purity, death, and torture?"

"I do," Marcus replied. He kept his eyes on his beautiful bride, hoping that the wedding would end soon so that he could have her all to himself.

Slewyn nodded to Marc, and moved his eyes to Aquila.

"Do you, Miss. Aquila Druella Lestrange, take this man to be your lawful husband? In sickness, health, blood purity, death, and torture?"

"I do," Aquila whispered, knowing very well that she meant it.

Slewlyn's hands were aimed at the ceiling a second time. He closed his eyes and announced the concluding statement.

"This witch and this wizard are both of pure blood. They have made five important promises to each other. In relevance to these events, I now pronounce them both, Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Flint!"

As the rings flew across the room and onto their fingers, everybody stood and clapped. Marcus leaned in gently and kissed his wife. Aquila couldn't help but smile.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi readers,**_

_**Thanks for checking out my latest chapter. I understand that a lot of this consisted of vows and descriptions, but I believe that this part of the story to be very important! This chapter will also have a second part to follow, so stay tuned.**_

_**Please check my profile page as well. There should be new photos up (wedding dress…etc), and a new poll!**_

_**Keeping reviewing….I get so excited when I hear from my readers!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_

_**Ps: In case any of you are wondering, the wedding took place at Malfoy Manor because it, unlike Lestrange Manor, has a ballroom. **_


	33. The Wedding Pt 2

**Six Hours Later…**

"You still haven't told me where we're going!" Aquila was sure that she had never been happier. For the first time years, life was about pure enjoyment.

Her slender arms were wrapped tightly around Marc's waist. The night sky was extravagant silver and the air gave off a delicious mist.

Marcus just laughed. For weeks Aquila practically begged to know where their honeymoon was.

"Tell me!" Aquila groaned playfully. She squeezed his body tighter, but he didn't give in.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

They ended up dropping off the broomstick somewhere on the countryside. They then took a diamond portkey. When they finally arrived, the destination was simply breathtaking!

"Is this what you thought it would be?" Marcus asked, holding her close.

Aquila shook her head and continued gazing at the sight.

"Not at all." She was totally shocked, not by what it was, but by how beautiful it was!

Marcus smiled. "Most people think that deserts are plain and ugly…"

"They're wrong," Aquila replied, her grey eyes still wide at the view.

The couple faced flat land. The sand was not soft, but rough, as if they were standing on a giant golden rock. The scene consisted of scattered cacti, occasional bushes, and a bright pink sky.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

Marcus laughed, "If you think this is nice, you may want to turn around."

Aquila turned to face the other way. Her mouth fell open; she was speechless. In front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A canyon, millions of feet in depth. The colours of the rocks were red, orange, and gold. The desert rainbow glided to as far as her eye could see with wavy patterns carved into the rocks.

"The Grand Canyon?" Aquila questioned, though she was quite positive. She remembered seeing pictures of in one of her transfiguration books. For centuries, witches and wizards have tried test whether or not it was formed naturally, or by magic.

"Exactly," said Marcus, "but only wizards can see this part of it."

Aquila really didn't know what to say, so she just continued to smile and enjoy.

Marcus looked very satisfied with Aquila's reaction. Her eyes were glistening at setting desert sun.

"It feels strange to be looking at this," said Aquila, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He brought his wife slower to him, placing her hand in his.

Aquila sighed, "It's just so peaceful, and with all that's going on…"

"I understand," said Marc. For the last few weeks, Aquila had been twice as exhausted. She wasn't pregnant anymore, which only caused The Dark Lord to work her harder. Marcus knew that his wife was stressed and overworked, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

He kissed her soft cheek and whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to rest?"

Aquila nodded. "Yea but…where are we staying?"

Marcus chuckled, "I was wondering when you would ask that." He pulled out his wand and made two large circles with it.

A beautiful, desert-style house appeared. Marcus could tell by Aquila's smile that she loved it. The home was not all that large, but its features made up for the size. The entire structure was made out of shiny red rock. It also had an adorable front porch with lanterns across the rim.

"Did you come up with all of this yourself?" Aquila asked, overwhelmed by the creativity.

Marcus shook his head. "I wish I did. It was your friends really…I just told them that I wanted something beautiful, but peaceful."

"It's perfect," said Aquila. Her eyes were scanning everything now, still trying to take in the gorgeous scene.

"Come on," said Marc. He led her up the small pathway that led to the front door. The small brick path was lined with fruitful cacti and desert flowers.

Inside, the house was just as beautiful. Marcus walked his wife to the end of the hallway to the bedroom.

The bed was huge and looked extremely welcoming. Aquila walked around, looking at the rest of the room. It connected with an extravagant bathroom which included a large, old-fashioned bathtub.

Aquila turned the knob on the tub and it began to fill with steaming hot water. Smiling sweetly, she turned to her husband.

"Care for a bath?" she asked softly.

Marcus smiled back and placed his hands on her hips. Their kisses gradually became rougher and Marcus unzipped her skirt. Once her skirt was on the floor, he worked on the rest of her clothing while she worked on his.

As soon as they were both fully undressed, he planted gentle kisses down her neck. She was bruised from dueling practice and would bite her lip whenever he hit a sensitive spot.

"Come on," she whispered, gritting her teeth together as he made his way down her stomach.

Marcus chuckled at her impatience, but gave in anyway. He placed an arm around her slender frame and led her into the tub.

Sitting down at one of the ends, he pressed his back against the wall. She straddled him on top and ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

Marcus smiled and grabbed her waist.

"I bet I love you more."

**Author's Note**

**Hi readers!**

**I hope you liked my latest chapter. Please review as always, and try to take my poll if you still haven't. I hope that you are all having a wonderful summer!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51**


	34. Greater Forces

**Disclaimer: Some of the following text is directly from ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows****. I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**7 Months Later: Summer…**

**Malfoy Manor**

"My Lord," said Bellatrix with dramatic emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

Aquila was seated next to her mother. She looked back and forth between her mother and Voldemort, her hands knotted together in her lap.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, he studied Bellatrix as if she were some rare painting. "That means a great deal coming from you."

Her mother looked overwhelmed with delight.

"My lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

"No higher pleasure…even compared with the happy event that, I hear has taken place in your family this week?"

Bellatrix stared at him, evidently confused. Narcissa, who was on the opposite side of Aquila, gave her goddaughter a quick glance. It was obvious that nobody knew that the Dark Lord was referring to.

Voldemort went on to explain that Aquila's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, had married the werewolf Remus Lupin.

"Are your children going to have little playmates, Aquila?" The Dark Lord was looking only at her now. He was grinning with amusement.

Aquila turned red. Once the laughter died down, she spoke.

"Of course not, my Lord." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "My husband and I would _never _allow our children to be with such half-blood filth."

"Your husband?' Voldemort questioned. "Remind me who that is."

"Marcus Flint."

"Ah yes…" said Voldemort, sitting back in his chair, "and I received word that your blood vow went well last year."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Would you say that your husband is a talented wizard?"

Aquila tightened her hands further. She knew where this was going now.

"I would," she replied, keeping a consistent tone.

"As we have already discussed, the boy shall be leaving his home early…on the 27th of July." Voldemort raised a side of his lip, almost forming a half-smile. "Bring your husband to me the hour before. My forces require more followers."

"Of course, my Lord."

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"I'm home!" Aquila walked into her brand new mansion. It had a similar floor pattern to the home of Marc's mother, but was much newer and more modern.

"Mrs. Flint?" asked a tiny voice. A small house elf appeared that Aquila had never seen before.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Grotto is your new house elf Madam." The elf looked down to its feet and bowed its head. "Your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, have sent Grotto to work for Mr. and Mrs. Flint."

Aquila thought for a moment. It seemed odd that her parents would send for a house elf, but if it meant no cooking or cleaning, she was in.

"Very well," Aquila sighed, "but do not address me as Mrs. Flint. Just refer to be as Mistress...as my family has done with their elves."

"Of course Mistress." The house elf back up a step. "Does Mistress need anything form Grotto right now?"

"Start cooking steak and vegetables for dinner. I want it ready by eight."

After the elf had disappeared into the kitchen. Aquila went up the stairs to find Marcus. She found him in their bedroom as he had just come out of the shower. His dark hair was still dripping a little and he had a towel around his waist.

"Hey sweetie," said Marcus. He walked up to his wife. "How did the meet go?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. "You don't look too beat up."

"We just talked today…and you were one of the topics actually..." Aquila bit her lip. She watched her lover's expression, seeing if it would change.

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did they say about me?"

Aquila took his hand and rubbed her thumb gently across the top.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to bring you next week. He wants you in his forces."

Marcus nodded, but let go of Aquila's hand.

"I have to sit down…"

Aquila followed Marcus to their large bed and sat beside him.

"You don't seem very pleased," said Aquila. She knew that her husband was just as prejudice as she was, so his reaction was a bit strange.

"I'm fine with it." He shrugged, "I mean…I understand why he'd want me."

"Are you mad at me?" Aquila began to look worried.

"Of course not." He placed an arm around her. She leaned onto his shoulder while he held her close.

Marcus sighed, "At least we're doing the right thing…muggleborns are scum."

**One Week Later…**

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Aquila cried as she and Marcus chased a "Harry". This one shared a thestral with Remus Lupin.

Various spells were shot between the four of them, but over the bursting lights, the Harry cried out.

"Get out of here. This isn't your fight!"

"Fuck off!" yelled Marcus, as he shot another spell at Remus.

The Harry looked very angry and was now firing directly at Aquila.

"Go home Aquila! You're being stupid!"

Aquila obviously ignored the Harry and kept firing.

"_Surcrexo!" _she screamed. The spell was aimed right at the Harry's head. He started to bleed rapidly from his ear while his hair began to turn from brown to red.

"It's not Harry! It's not Harry!" Aquila yelled. She and Marcus immediately apparated away, leaving George Weasley without an ear.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like this story was missing out on some of the battles...so that's what led me to this. Please review and take my latest poll. I hope you are all enjoying your last few weeks of summer!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	35. A Moment

**Three Months Later: November…**

**Aquila's House…**

_Aquila,_

_Victoria and I haven't seen you and Beatrice since the wedding. We would like to have a tea party at her house. How does tomorrow at noon sound? It should be a fun reunion and there is something we have to tell you. If you do not reply, we will take it you are coming._

_Best Wishes,_

_Kat_

**Aquila's POV**

I loved their idea. After all that Marcus and I had been through the last few months, I needed as many lighthearted moments as I could find.

**End POV**

Aquila ended up flooing to Victoria's, but arrived fifteen minutes late. She and Marcus had forgotten the wakeup spell. They made this mistake quite often, for they usually had other things on their mind before bed.

Victoria had just recently moved out of her parent's house. Her new house was not nearly as large as Aquila's, but it was very nice and had an elegant interior.

Aquila stepped out of the fireplace and quickly made her way down the hall.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Aquila exclaimed, shutting the parlor door.

"No worries," said Victoria cheerfully. She waved her wand which hung Aquila's coat on the rack. Another spell pulled out the chair next to Beatrice.

"Care for some tea?" Kat asked, taking the silver kettle from Victoria, who was seated beside her.

Aquila took the kettle from Kat and poured herself a cup. Almost immediately, she took a sip. The weather had been abnormally cold for November and it made the tea taste even better.

"So you must tell us, Aquila." Kat looked eagerly at her friend. "How are things with the Dark Lord?" Victoria looked a bit alarmed at Kat's quickness to ask, but Aquila didn't mind.

Aquila put her tea down and looked at each of her friends. They all looked at her, obviously very curious.

"The snatchers are actually doing the most work right now. Ever since his birthday, Potter hasn't been seen. The Dark Lord is getting really annoyed…and you do not want him annoyed."

"That's what father's been saying." Beatrice took another sugar cookie from the center platter. "He's trying not to attract any attention to himself, just in case the Dark Lord happens to lose his temper."

"That's what Marcus and I try to do," said Aquila, "except it's not as easy when your mother is the famous _Bellatrix Lestrange_."

"Is she his favorite?" asked Kat, though she was pretty sure of the answer.

Aquila shrugged, "I would assume so. It's not a bad thing, but it's just—"

"We get it," said Beatrice. She could tell from experience that things like this were hard to explain. She decided to change the subject…

"Didn't you two have something to tell us?"

Aquila noticed Victoria tense at Beatrice's question. The world was in such a mess already. She hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Well," Victoria replied, her finger tracing a crack on the table, "it's about both of us, and it's been a secret for a while now."

"Go on," said Beatrice. She and Aquila quickly shared a questioning glance.

"How long has it been a secret?" Aquila asked.

"A _long _time," Kat muttered, giving a small smile to Victoria.

The expression on Kat's face made Victoria tense up more. Her finger was still tracing the table and her hand was shaking a bit. _Was it really that bad?_

"You can't—"Victoria paused and looked at Beatrice and Aquila. "You have to swear not to tell _anyone _without our permission."

Both girls nodded but looked very confused.

Victoria moved her eyes to Kat.

"Do you want to?" she mumbled, just loud enough for Kat to understand her.

Kat smiled, looking much more confident than Victoria.

"I can if you want me to."

Victoria nodded, "I do."

"There's plenty to explain, but we might as well get to the point first." Kat took one more glance at Victoria and then continued. "Truth is…Victoria and I are in love."

Beatrice froze. Aquila opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. _Was this a joke?_

"It started the summer before our sixth year." Kat took Victoria's hand under the table. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true."

Aquila was still letting it all sink in—she had to confirm what she was hearing…

"You're in_ love_?"

Both girls nodded. Victoria was beginning to look more relaxed.

More confused than ever, Aquila leaned in towards Kat.

"You dated Graham Montague for_ five months_."

Kat sighed, "Try five months of torture. I was trying to prove myself wrong."

"That you were gay?" asked Beatrice, finally able to speak.

Kat nodded, "But I was wrong to do that. I've had feelings for Victoria since third year, but I never thought that she would feel the same way."

Aquila looked satisfied with Kat's response. It was just so unexpected, but if they truly were in love, then she knew she couldn't object.

"I'm fine with it," said Beatrice. Her sudden coolness dramatically lightened the mood. "I just want details now…"

"Details?" Victoria questioned. This couldn't be good.

Beatrice giggled, making Victoria blush.

"Are you like, intimate?"

Kat blushed as well. "You could say that."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at Beatrice.

"Don't you think that's a little personal?" Her tone was slightly amused, but also a bit annoyed.

Kat rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Just kiss me so she'll get off our backs."

Victoria knew her lover was right. Beatrice _would_ keep it up. She was a great friend, but she could have such a dirty mind about things. Victoria's lips broke into a smile. She then leaned in and pressed them to Kat's. It was certainly not a quick kiss on the cheek…

"Alright!" Beatrice exclaimed after a few seconds of watching. "I believe you! I believe you!"

They broke the kiss and began to laugh. Aquila and Beatrice soon followed. A few things may have changed, but for the moment, things seemed to be just like they had been.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi guys! As you can see, I have been updating much faster. I am going to try to get the last few chapters up before my summer vacation is over. After that, I will start the sequel (more on that later).**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as usual. I do realize that this was a sensitive topic. One of my best friends is lesbian, and I have seen a few authors overdo slash (unrealistic...etc.). I tried not to do that. **_

_**Please review as always and try to take my poll if you haven't done so.**_

_**Thanks for your dedication! 50 chapters...yay!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	36. A Favour

**February, 1998**

**Lestrange Manor: 9:30 pm**

Bellatrix threw her body onto the bed. She exhaled softly, smiling as she thought about those she had killed that night.

"You look gorgeous when bloodthirsty," said a very familiar voice.

Rodolphus stood in the bathroom doorway, a snarky grin on his face.

Bellatrix opened her eyes. "Am I not gorgeous all the time?"

"Do _you_ think you are?" Rodolphus asked while maintaining his grin.

She laughed, "Gorgeous as hell."

Rod's smile grew. He walked slowly to the end of the bed. His hands gripped the sheets as he quietly kneeled between her spread legs. Hands next to her shoulders, he brought himself over her. The tip of his tongue nearly touched her ear as he whispered to her.

"_Prove it."_

**Aquila's House**

"Here again?" Aquila questioned. Claire was in the sitting room curled up on the couch.

Claire looked at her cousin, but quickly looked away. Her large blue eyes filled with tears.

"Can't I just live here?"

Aquila walked over to the couch and sat down. She gently rubbed Claire's shaking back.

"You cannot be afraid like this."

"You used to care about me." As soon as Claire made that remark, she knew it was wrong, but she still didn't want to take it back.

"I _do_ care about you." Aquila brought her other arm around her cousin and hugged her. Claire did not move, which caused Aquila to squeeze harder.

"Tell me what you are so afraid of."

"He-"Claire choked, "He could kill me in my sleep—anytime really."

Sitting back up, Aquila looked at her cousin. Claire's hands were over her eyes. Her body was leaned forward, elbows pressed to her knees.

"He wouldn't kill you." She shook her head. "You are not what he wants."

"And if he happens to change his mind?" Claire sat up and glared at Aquila. "I'm just an extra waste of space to him! What does he need _me_ there for?"

Aquila looked to the floor. Claire had a point. What if the Dark Lord _did_ want rid of Claire? She was only fifteen, and he hadn't mentioned her at all during meetings. Most importantly, Claire wasn't just her cousin; she was her best friend.

"Your mother wanted to make sure you were safe." Aquila shrugged, "You'll be back at Hogwarts on Monday, but if you need to, you can stay."

"I feel safer at Hogwarts." Claire sniffed. She hated to cry because she did not want to look like a coward. Her brother couldn't kill Dumbledore and her father couldn't retrieve the prophecy. She would not be seen that way in front of anybody else.

"Perhaps I should go back home," she mumbled.

Aquila nodded, "I think you should. You are really brave, you know? Don't let what you've heard discourage you. I know how strong you can be."

"Thanks." Claire could feel tears again, but fought them back. "You're brave too, Quila."

The pair sat silently for quite a while. Claire had stopped crying and both girls were more relaxed. Aquila turned to Claire and smiled a bit—she had just remembered something.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question."

Claire turned her head to look at Aquila.

"What is it?"

"Well I was going to ask you the first time, but our parents came in and interrupted." Aquila's smile became larger. "Will you be the godmother of my child?"

Claire smiled, but looked confused at the same time.

"You mean when you have one?"

Aquila bit her lip, "I am having one."

"Really?" said Claire, looking much happier than she had. "That's fantastic!"

"I know that the timing kind of bad," Aquila's grin brightened even more, "but I really want it to work this time."

Claire hugged Aquila. "I know it will."

"Is that a _yes_ then?" Looking excited, Aquila let go of Claire.

Her cousin rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's a yes, Quila."

"Thanks," Aquila replied, her grey eyes glowing. "I know that you are the best choice." She squeezed Claire's hand and looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Where's Draco?"

"Still at school." Claire looked a bit surprised at Aquila request, but seemed excited as well. "He is working with Snape on some tactics. Why?"

Aquila kept her smile.

"I think you know."

**One Hour Later**

Claire had gone home for bed. Aquila was now in her own bedroom with Marcus.

"Are you sure that it's alright?" Aquila turned from the desk chair to her husband who was seated on their bed.

"Trust me," said Marc, "I'm cool with it. I'll choose for the next one."

Aquila laughed, "Don't get too ahead of yourself. I still haven't given birth to _this one_."

Marcus got up from their bed and came over to Aquila. Placing his hand over her flat stomach, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Aquila nodded and watched Marcus walk away. As soon as he had gone, she took out a piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_I know that times are dark, so this letter will probably seem very out of context. Even though we haven't talked very much lately, I still want to ask you a favor. I am pregnant and I want you and Claire to be the godparents of my child. Please let me know what you think._

_Tojours Pur._

_Aquila_

**Two Days Later**

_Aquila,_

_Are you sure about this? I don't know if I would make a good godfather, but if you want me to, then I will. _

_Thanks._

_Draco_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello readers! Only a few chapters are left and I hope that you are enjoying my story more than ever. I had to really think through this chapter more than any that I have written. I tried my best to interpret how each of the characters would react, and I truly hope that you enjoyed it. Your reviews have been wonderful and thoughtful—please continue to do so. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	37. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: Some of the following text is directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Six Weeks Later…**

**Malfoy Manor**

After the meeting that took place that afternoon, Bellatrix decided to rest in one of the guest bedrooms. Rodolphus was out on a blood traitor mission with Rabastan, and she wanted to remain in Malfoy Manor—just in case the Dark Lord should need her.

Aquila entered the room to find her mother sitting up on the four poster bed.

"What is it?" Bellatrix snapped. The snapping was colder than usual, but Aquila could easily assume why—her mother was clutching her stomach. Bellatrix was not one to be around while on her period. If any enemies were to come knocking tonight, they would have to brace themselves even harder.

"Is it a bad time?" Aquila asked. She stood only a few feet into the doorway.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes and studied her daughter.

"If it is important, then we can talk." Her voice still did not sound very pleasant.

"I just want to tell you something." Aquila walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down. "I'm pregnant."

Bellatrix, who was playing with her fingernails, paused and looked up.

"Well that wasn't one of your _better_ ideas."

The young woman turned her body on the bed to face her mother. Though she tried not to show it, there was obvious hurt in her eyes.

"You are not pleased, mother?"

Bellatrix shrugged, "Perhaps I would be if the timing were better."

Aquila nodded and got up to leave. The pressure forming in her throat began to signify that tears were coming. She fought the sensation back as best she could.

"Just where are you going?" asked Bellatrix, sounding much less demanding than before.

Continuing to fight off her tears, Aquila turned around.

"You have said enough, _mother_. I thought that you would be happy for me." As the words came out of Aquila's mouth, she started to feel very different. She had never spoken like that to her mother before. Actually, she never had to until now.

Bellatrix kept her eyes off of her daughter's glare. Her face no longer looked arrogant—she looked deep in thought.

Aquila noticed her mother's expression change, but ignored whatever it meant.

"Am I free to go?" she asked. Aquila did not feel like crying anymore. It was just the anger that was pulling on her now.

"You don't get it." Bitterness crept back into her voice.

Aquila folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm listening."

Bellatrix finally turned her head to look at her daughter. Her black eyes narrowed again, which only made her look angrier.

"It's surprising, Aquila, that you of all people would never think about it."

"Think of what?" Aquila shot back. Annoyance had become clear in her voice.

"You are a _Death Eater_."

"I told you!" Aquila exclaimed, quickly walking back to her mother's bedside. "I _told _you that I would stay and fight!"

"And if you _died_?" Bellatrix brought her voice to nearly a whisper. "Or if you and your husband were taken by some auror? What the _fuck_ would you do?"

Aquila unfolded her arms and they immediately dropped like dead weight. She immediately knew where this was going.

"I know that there's a risk, but Narcissa would do it…so would Claire. _She_ would be alright mother!"

"I'm not talking about the kid." Bellatrix shook her head, her voice still bitter. "I am talking about you being _away_ from her."

Just before Aquila could respond, there was a loud crash downstairs. Bellatrix shot up from the bed and ran out the door. Aquila followed her mother down the hall and down the stairs—the sight was totally unexpected.

"What is this?" Bella snapped. "What has happened Cissy?"

Prisoners were on the floor everywhere. Bellatrix slowly weaved through them until she was standing bedside an unknown boy. Beside the boy stood a terrified looking girl that Aquila quickly recognized to be Hermione Granger. Bellatrix stared at her with an expression as cold as ice.

"Surely," said Bellatrix quietly, "this is the mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, who, along with Draco, stood behind Bellatrix. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

As soon as Lucius had mentioned _Potter_, Aquila ran down the last few steps of the stairwell. Sheweaved through the bodies quickly and went to stand by Narcissa and Claire.

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, to better to take in the boy. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She dragged back her left sleeve, but Lucius argued back. The scene went insane. Lucius got Bellatrix to stop, but Greyback started to yell at Lucius. Though she was not touching her, Aquila could feel Claire shaking throughout the entire episode. The screaming and arguing continued between more and more people until Bellatrix screamed.

"STOP!" she shirked. "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

As soon as Bellatrix made her command, her eyes flew to one of the snatchers.

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes bugging out.

"Sword," grunted the snatcher.

"Give it to me!" Bellatrix screamed.

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

Bellatrix shot a bright red curse and the snatcher fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're playing at, woman?" It was Scabior's turn to have a fit. He drew his wand.

"_Stupefy!" _she screamed._ "Stupefy!" _

In less than a minute, every snatcher fell where they stood, all except for Greyback. The werewolf had been forced into a kneeling position with his arms outstretched. Bellatrix kneeled down upon him, the sword of Gryffindor gripped tightly in her hand.

"Where did you get this sword?" She pulled Greyback's wand from his hand.

"How dare you?" he snarled, showing off his pointed teeth. "Release me woman!"

"Where did you find the sword?" she repeated, shoving it in his face. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent," rasped Greyback, in reference to the trio. "Release me, I say!"

Bellatrix waved her wand with the imperious curse which shoved him behind an armchair.

"Draco, move this scum outside." She stood up and glared at her nephew. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then my Aquila will gladly do it."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like—" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix let out another scream.

"Be quiet!" The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

Draco looked at Aquila. His cousin knew that he wasn't going to do it. Raising her wand, Aquila dragged the wounded snatchers outside to kill them. She did it slowly, lining them up on the ground one by one.

After many long minutes of killing, Aquila ran back to the large sitting room. As soon as she entered, she jumped at her mother's scream.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Bellatrix was holding her silver dagger to the mudblood's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Aquila looked immediately looked to the other end of the room. Harry Potter was standing next to the Weasley boy. She stared at them intensely until her eyes suddenly filled with rage and her teeth clenched—Potter had her mother's wand.

"How _dare_ you steal my mother's wand Potter!" Aquila's voice rang at the top of her lungs.

"All right then!" Harry yelled. He dropped Bellatrix's wand beside his feet. His friend did the same with Wormtail's, and they both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" Bellatrix leered. "Aquila, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Aquila felt chills surge down her spine. Harry Potter was going to die. They had won.

"Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Aquila backed up to stand beside her mother. Bellatrix gazed at her daughter pride. "Aquila, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss. Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge us of anything much longer."

At the last word that Bellatrix spoke, an odd grinding noise came from above. Aquila, along with everybody else looked upward. It jingled and then came crashing down, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who now, was clutching the sword of Gryffindor. Glass came in all directions while many particularly large pieces went straight at Claire—most of which hitting her thighs. The young girl cried out in pain and she fell to the floor, blood steadily pooling around her in each direction.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed. Her husband had been watching Bellatrix and Potter so intensely, that he hadn't even notice his daughter. As soon as he saw her, he ran to her side, and apparated her away to another room.

Narcissa watched them disappear and then ran to Draco. After quickly dragging him out of harm, she directed her want back at the doorway.

"Dobby!" she screamed, causing Bellatrix and Aquila to freeze. "You! _You_ dropped the chandelier-?"

The tiny creature trotted into the room, his finger pointing to Narcissa.

"You must not harm Harry Potter!"

"Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix, but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room. On instinct, Aquila quickly shoved her own wand into her pocket.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witches wand? How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Ron, catch-and GO!" yelled Potter, throwing one of the wands to him. He next grabbed onto the goblin and seized Dobby's hand. They were gone. This was still not over.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Yikes! That was a long chapter. A few of you have mentioned that you prefer longer chapters, so I hope you enjoyed this one. It was definitely the most difficult chapter I have had to write, but I really enjoyed doing so (especially because it was the first time that Aquila spoke directly with Harry). **_

_**Please take my new poll and REVIEW. Please review! You guys mean the world to me and I cannot thank you enough for taking time out of your busy lives to read my work.**_

_**Expect an update as fast as this one. The next chapter will be in two parts, and then there will be a final chapter, followed by the start of the sequel. Stay tuned!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_


	38. Confessions

**The Next Evening: 11:00pm**

"You know why you are here tonight." The Dark Lord stroked his snake. He was seated in his tall wooden armchair while seven people stood in front of him.

"Perhaps," he continued, "you are wondering why I did not ask for you all last night. I had to think about what I was going to do to you."

The people in front of Lord Voldemort stood completely still. One move and they could easily consider themselves dead. Bellatrix stood on the far left, Aquila beside her, followed by Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Greyback, and Scabior.

To Aquila, the empty room seemed to be closing in. It became smaller as her anxiety grew larger.

"You have all failed me," Voldemort spat. "Potter was at your very fingertips and you did not retrieve him. I must punish you."

"My Lord!" Bellatrix whispered loudly, "Take me first. I most certainly deserve it!" Her eyes were wide and sincere.

"That is quite convenient actually." Voldemort walked to Bellatrix and stood in front of her. "I am not going to place a curse on you this evening. Do you have your dagger with you?"

Bellatrix quickly shook her head, her messy curls bouncing.

"I do not, My Lord. I threw it at that filthy elf."

Without response, Voldemort immediately conjured up a new one with his wand. This dagger was much sharper and was made out of bone instead of metal. He handed the dagger to Bellatrix.

"You wish for me to harm myself?" Bellatrix gripped the end of the bone, ready to strike her arm.

"No," said Voldemort, "I do not see that as a good enough punishment. I wish for you to harm your daughter."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open and she froze. Aquila's heart fell through the floor and she began to shake rapidly.

The Dark Lord watched Bellatrix stand before him. She did not move, which only made Voldemort angrier.

"Now!" Voldemort sneered.

Bellatrix turned to Aquila and grabbed her daughter's wrist. The pair refused to make eye contact and the others in line stared at the floor.

**Aquila's POV**

My mother's grip tightened and she pressed the blade into my upper arm. The pain was excruciating—I had to bite so hard that it bled as well. I refused to look at the streaks of blood tearing down my arm.

Just before I thought it was over, I heard the Dark Lord say, "_Pull it down._"

On command my mother squeezed onto me tighter, pulling the bone down my arm. It cut through my skin like fabric and I immediately began to scream. Sheets of blood were draining down my arm. No pain had ever been like this before—it was beyond pain—my knees gave out and everything went black.

**2 Hours Later…**

I opened my eyes and could feel my arm pounding with pain. Looking around, I saw Mrs. Flint, Marcus, Narcissa, and Claire.

"Does it hurt?" asked Marc eagerly. He held my hand tightly one the opposite side.

I nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

"It will heal," said Mrs. Flint, "but it will take time." It was obvious that she had been crying—she still looked upset. "In twenty years of healing, I have never seen a cut this severe. The dagger must have been cursed…"

**End POV**

First the first time since Aquila had opened her eyes, she looked at her left arm. The scar drove from her wrist to nearly her shoulder.

"Where's my mother?" she asked, still examining her wound.

"Downstairs," Narcissa replied, clearing her throat. "She—"

"Go get her," Aquila darted back. "Not to be rude, but I would like to speak with her in _private_."

Everybody cleared out on command. Bellatrix arrived a few minutes later and sat down in the chair that Marcus had sat in.

"You know I had to," Bellatrix mumbled.

"My entire arm?" Aquila questioned, her eyes glaring at her mother.

Bellatrix shrugged, "It would please him more…you know that."

"You could have _killed_ _me_." Aquila looked furious—she needed more answers.

"I would never kill you." Bellatrix leaned in and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"If he told you too?" Aquila asked, nearly yelling this time. "Would you listen, mother?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth, but did not speak.

"_Would you_?" Aquila gritted her teeth together as the anger grew more.

Bellatrix leaned in closer and shook her head. "_I would rather die_."

Aquila's eyes widened, her mother's response was somehow shocking.

"—And my daughters…"

"Them too," Bellatrix whispered, "but those are my _only _exceptions."

The young woman swallowed hard. All anger was gone—tears filled in her eyes and she let them go without a fight.

"What is it?" asked Bellatrix as she saw the salty tears fall.

Aquila sniffed, "I've wanted to hear that for three years."

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair, looking rather shaken from Aquila response.

"You thought that I would answer differently."

Aquila shook her head, "I didn't know."

Her mother sighed, "Well you know now, but you must never repeat it."

"I know."

Nobody spoke for a long time. After a while, however, Bellatrix looked up at her daughter again.

"You said _daughters_."

Aquila's lips parted into a tiny smile.

"Yes."

"So there's more than one?"

"Twin girls," Aquila replied, "we finally picked out the names. Only the middle names are traditional…the only star names left sound awful."

"Go on," said Bellatrix, not sure if she was happy about the first names.

"It's kind of ironic actually," Aquila giggled. "We were stuck between two very similar names…and now we can just use both."

"And they are?" Bellatrix asked. Her quick impatience began to show again.

"The first will be Helena," Aquila looked at her mother, her grin growing. "Helena _Bellatrix_…and the second will be called Helen-Helen _Narcissa_."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes with amusement.

"Won't that be a bit confusing?"

"A bit," Aquila replied, "but they'll get used to it." Her smile brightened even more and she laughed. "Only mudbloods are stupid enough to be _that_ confused."

"I approve," said Bellatrix. Her expression showed happiness, but she did her best to conceal it. It was out of her nature pursue so much joy.

"I'm glad," said Aquila, the pain in her arm now totally forgotten.

With her daughter's last response, Bellatrix stood up.

"I need to go kill somebody."

"Now?" Aquila asked, obviously not surprised.

"Yes," Bellatrix smirked, "or else I will go mad."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So I know that I said "expect an update just as fast," but I just did not have any time. School started Tuesday and I'm in 3 AP classes...we already have tons of homework. **_

_**I hope that you really liked this chapter though. If Bellatrix seemed a bit OC, I understand, but just try to keep in mind that this is the Bellatrix who loves Rodolphus and has a daughter. **_

_**Also, if you are wondering what happened to the other five people, they were all tortured, but none of them were deathly harmed.**_

_**Please review. You are all so loyal to this story and I really hope that you continue to be that way.**_

_**Love to all!**_

_**~Bellastrange51**_

_**PS: I lied about something else as well: There are more than to chapters left. Not many, but more than two for sure.**_


	39. Battle of Hogwarts Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Some of the following text is directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**One Month Later…**

**The Great Hall**

"I know that you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some who clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "You efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls. Within the terror and silence, Claire remained totally still.

As she stood in place, she was just able to maintain a glimpse of her brother's striking blonde hair. He was staring at the floor and appeared motionless like the rest of the school.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

Claire's stare left her brother when everybody turned to look at Harry. From a few feet down the table, Pansy Parkinson stood up, raised a shaking arm, and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

To every Slytherin's surprise, all of the other houses stood up and faced Pansy. Wands were emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow."

The entire table got up while Claire brought her gaze back to her brother. She carefully kept track of him while the numerous others moved about.

"You coming?" asked Astoria impatiently. The dark-haired girl tugged on Claire's robes with impatience.

"Hold on," Claire whispered. Draco took off sprinting through the crowd of Slytherins, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, and Blaise.

Claire immediately gripped onto her best friend's wrist and pulled her along. Though she was very confused, Astoria allowed Claire to drag her at the fast pace.

They exited the hall without being noticed. Claire dragged her friend in the opposite direction of the Slytherins. It was the same way in which Draco had gone.

Just as the pair was approaching the moving staircases, Astoria yanked Claire's arm, causing the blonde to violently fall backwards, just barely landing on her feet.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Astoria pled, squeezing Claire's palm so hard that she was almost cutting off the circulation.

"Draco," Claire stammered, "He's going to go fight—I think...I—_please _come with me!"

Astoria stood silent for a moment, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lead the way."

Claire threw her body around to face the stairs again. All that could be seen was a wave of heads and black robes. On a whim, she ran up the stairs with Astoria following, shoving past the mountains of witches and wizards.

**The Forbidden Forrest**

"Begin," Voldemort commanded. He studied the castle with amusement.

In an instant, sparks shot up from every wand. Aquila looked at her husband after firing and they braced themselves.

"You really shouldn't be here," muttered Marcus under his breath.

Aquila swallowed, "It will be fine."

Marcus looked at his wife again, but quickly looked away. The Death Eaters were continuing to break the barrier—it could be that last time they'd ever see each other.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

**Marcus's POV**

Adrenaline surged through my body. The scene outside the castle was insane and I was right in the middle of it

"Hey Flint!" I heard a voice yell out.

It was Wood...that bastard! He was glaring straight at me between the flickering spells and falling victims.

"Fuck _off_!" I screamed, swinging my arm out to shoot a curse. He blocked it and shot back at me. I blocked his counter-curse and shot several more spells in a row.

**End POV**

Oliver Wood shifted away and blocked each spell. Just as he was about to shoot more back at Marcus, another voice yelled out, this time from behind Wood.

"_Crucio!_"

As soon as he looked up, Marcus could perfectly recognize who was cursing Wood—Aquila had her wand raised while she charged the curse directly at Wood's centre.

"This shit isn't worth it!" Aquila growled. "Let's go into the castle and find some real ones to fight!"

Marcus nodded eagerly and they both ran off, jumping at every other step to dodge spells.

**That Moment…**

**Third Floor**

Sweat dripped down Claire's forehead. She and Astoria still hadn't found Draco and his friends. The battle had been going on for several minutes now and people were running and screaming past them.

Just as they dashed round another corner, a crash burst out from the ceiling. Death Eaters flew through the air and chunks of cement hit the girls' backs. They continued to run out of the hallway despite their pain. They jumped over the rubble and they approached the staircases again, getting on the first one that went upward.

"He could be anywhere Claire! This isn't working!"

Claire stopped and looked at Astoria; the blonde looked weather-beaten and pale.

"I promised mummy to keep him away!"

"But we don't know where he _went_!" Astoria cried.

Clarissa looked around at the various people, then downwards at the mass of battle.

"Ten more minutes…_please."_

Astoria nodded and followed her friend back up the stairs. They went straight into an unfamiliar hallway, this one nearly empty. The pair turned another corner where there was a balcony straight ahead. Two figures stood against it with wands at the ready, but neither of the girls could make out who the figures were.

**Claire's POV**

As we gradually got closer to the balcony and the next turn of the hallway, there was another loud breaking of the ceiling. Large pieces of cement came crashing down. I felt the heavy objects collide with every inch of my body—everything was suddenly black.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey Readers!**_

_**Thanks for waiting. This was the beginning of a multi-part chapter. Please review as usual. Have a wonderful weekend!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51**_

**PS: The structure/font of the chapter might look different since I got new computer. **


	40. Battle of Hogwarts Pt 2

**One Minute Earlier…**

**Fourth Floor**

"Hey there," said a familiar voice. Despite the insane goings on, the voice sounded rather calm.

Tonks turned around immediately at the sound. It was Charlie, her Charlie—well, her _ex-Charlie_. She leaned her back onto the balcony and sighed.

"Remus told me to stay up here…you know, cause of Teddy."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Please Dora…_please _listen to him."

Tonks shook her head. Her wand was in her pocket—ready to be whipped out and dueled with against Bellatrix.

"I want to tell you something." Charlie fiddled with his fire-damaged hands, but still appeared decently calm. "I'm just-I'm really sorry about what I did."

Tonks smiled a bit, "You already told me that."

"I know," Charlie replied, "but I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I just—"

"Cared for dragons more than women?" Tonks raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

He shrugged, "I guess you could say…"

Charlie had stopped mid-sentence. Two girls were running down the hallway, making their way towards them, until—"

"Holy shit!" Charlie yelled. The ceiling of the hallway, just a few feet away, had come crashing down in the blink of an eye…and the girls—"

Both Tonks and her ex ran over to the scene. They whisked off the concrete mess with their wands.

"Ugh," Charlie quipped, "they're just Slytherins!"

"Charles Weasley!" Tonks defended, "my mother happens to be a Slytherin!" She thought for a moment. "In fact-bring them to her now! We have very little time!" Both girls were unconscious; the school was burning down, and Tonks feared the worst.

Giving one last glance at Tonks, Charlie nodded and apparated out. As soon as he disappeared, Tonks ran off to go and fight.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

**First Floor**

Aquila stood panting behind a corner. She had not killed anybody yet, just a lot of injury. Nevertheless, her heart was pounding so hard that it could jump out of her chest at any moment.

"_Ruducto!" _

The corner blasted into pieces. Aquila screamed and jumped forward, ripping her wand back out of her pocket.

"You!" Aquila screamed. Tonks was standing in front of her—her wand was out as well.

"Drop you wand, Aquila," Tonks commanded.

Aquila chuckled bitterly, "You've got to be kidding."

"You know I'm better at this than you are." Tonks took a step forward, now close enough for Aquila to feel her breath. "Drop you wand and go home."

Aquila surged with anger. How_ dare_ that half-blood _bitch_ underestimate her!

"_Bombarda!" _Aquila exclaimed. Tonks blocked the spell and shot two back at Aquila. Those spells were disarmed as well, and the real duel began.

Attempting to keep up with Tonks' firing, Aquila got away from the wall and quickly backed down the hallway. Spell after spell, they blocked and fired, breaking down chunks of the castle's structure.

Just as she was about to shoot another curse at her cousin, Aquila tripped on the rubble, falling back as the slippery stones glided along the soles of her shoes. With the easy opportunity, Tonks disarmed Aquila and caught her cousin's wand.

Aquila backed up on the floor with her hands. Tonks stood observing while she held her wand out.

"You—you wouldn't kill me!" Aquila growled, her grey eyes cold.

"Really?" Tonks tested. Stepping forward with every move Aquila took back.

With the last comment, Aquila stopped moving herself backwards and tried to get up, but something was holding her down. Her cousin had placed the imperious curse on her.

"And I'm quite proud of that!" Tonks proclaimed. "And maybe I wouldn't kill you, but I know people who would! _Go_ _home_!"

"Leave me alone!" Aquila screamed.

"Dora!" called a voice. It was Remus.

She quickly turned her head to look at her husband. His expression showed extreme anger and sadness at the sight.

"I told you to stay put!" Remus bellowed. "_You _go home and _I'll _finish her!"

"No!" Aquila choked, "No! You—you can't!"

Both Remus and Tonks suddenly turned back to Aquila, evidently shocked at the change in her tone.

Aquila moved her eyes back and fourth between Remus and Tonks, not sure whether or not to admit her real reason.

"Yes?" Tonks questioned resentfully.

"It's just," Aquila stammered, "I'm pregnant! You can't kill me! Just leave me alone!"

Tonks took a step back, her expression didn't change very much, but her tension seemed diminished. She glanced at Remus and then looked back to Aquila. Crashing and screaming was bellowing out every second. They had no time for this. Dropping Aquila's wand to the floor, Tonks shook her head and sped away-it just wasn't worth it.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

**Andromeda's House**

Immediately after Astoria woke up, Andromeda fetched her a glass of water. Despite the young girl's horrific pain, she sipped from the glass and observed Claire who was still not awake.

"The is nothing more I can do for either of you." Andromeda sat down on the couch next to Astoria. "Everything has healed, but the pain will take its time. My name is Andromeda by the way."

"Are you a wound-healer?" Astoria asked. Her tone was hesitant, for she had never met the woman who sat beside her.

Andromeda sighed, "I was going to be, but I became a psychological one instead."

"What made you change your mind?" Astoria took another sip of water and sat back against the couch.

"My best friend, Elladora, was in schooling for it as well, but when I got married our friendship ended…I married a muggleborn you see."

Astoria cringed at the last sentence, which, considering the young girl's robes, didn't shock Andromeda in the least. There was a long and awkward silence until a thought finally hit Astoria.

"Elladora?" she asked, "You mean Elladora _Flint_?"

Andromeda nodded.

Astoria gestured to Claire. " Her cousin married Elladora's son. You were best friends?"

Andromeda nodded again, "We were…"

There was stirring on the other couch beside Astoria. Claire had just woken up; a loud groan of pain escaped her lips. Andromeda went to her side immediately.

"Don't worry, dear," she whispered, "you will be just fine."

Claire exhaled in pain, "My head, my neck, my—"

Andromeda shushed the blonde and rubbed a gentle hand across Claire's arm. She then helped Claire sit up like Astoria.

"You need water as well." The middle-aged women stood up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Mummy?" asked a new voice neither Claire nor Astoria recognized.

Andromeda quickly turned around to face the staircase. A little girl of about ten-years-old with curly brown hair was standing at the top, her eyes filled with fear.

"I told you to stay upstairs, Nelly," Andromeda asserted. She did not want either of her daughters taking part in this battle, let alone her baby.

Nelly didn't listen. She climbed down the stairs and examined the two girls on the couch. As she got close enough to see the girls' wounds, her fear increased.

"What happened?" she asked meekly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Astoria Greengrass," replied Astoria in a slightly unwelcoming tone. She then gestured to Claire. "This is my best friend, Clarissa Malfoy."

A small gasp escaped Andromeda's lips. All eyes moved to her and Andromeda looked at Claire, her face suddenly pale.

"You're _Narcissa's_?" she whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes…why?"

Andromeda walked back over to where the wounded girls were seated, just having to get a better look at the beautiful blonde.

"How could I have not noticed?" She deeply studied her niece. "You're practically her twin."

"Do you know my mother?" Clarissa asked, obviously missing something.

Andromeda bit her lip. Tears were quickly filling up in her eyes.

"Your mother was my favorite sister."

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello again! I got bored of studying all day, so I decided to update again. Please review like always. You are all such loyal readers and I get super excited when I see all those reviews!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bellastrange51**


	41. Battle of Hogwarts Pt 3

**Disclaimer: Some of the following text is directly from ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows****. I do not own **_**Harry Potter.**_** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Two Hours Later**

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his bony, lengthy fingers.

"My Lord—"

Of no surprise to Aquila, her mother had spoken. Bellatrix sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but other wise unharmed. Aquila's appearance was worse—her right cheek had a large cut from ear to chin and her neck was bruised and aching. It was a relief for the young woman when her Lord had ordered them to retreat to the forest.

As soon as Bellatrix opened her lips, Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," Said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Aquila gulped and lightly touched her husband's palm. Instead of returning her touch, he took her hand and squeezed it as if she were containing his life.

"I was, it seems…mistaken," said Voldemort."

"You weren't."

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then Hagrid cried out.

"Harry! No!" "No! No! Harry What're yeh-?"

"Quiet!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand Hagrid was silenced.

With her gaze frozen at the scene, Aquila remained absolutely still, her husband's hand still knitted with hers.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

Everybody watched Voldemort raise his wand. It was really happening, from then on, Voldemort would be in power.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

**Moments Later**

"The boy?" Bellatrix panted. "Is he dead?"

Aquila was in a trance. She did not realize that her godmother was approaching Potter until she was feet from him. As soon as the image clicked, Aquila's heart began to pound harder and her breathing became shorter.

"He is dead!" Narcissa called to the watchers.

Almost everybody shouted in triumph, stamping their feet and shooting sparks from their wands. Aquila's mouth sat open; she was no longer holding hands with her husband, for Marcus had shot up sparks with the others. As Aquila observed the floating lights, a thick palm gripped her shoulders.

"We did it kid!" It was Rodolphus.

A bit shocked with the term "kid", Aquila did a double take and then smiled and nodded back to her father.

**Forty Minutes Later…**

The war was back on. Potter had not been killed. Just like before, shots were made everywhere. Aquila dodged the spells with Marcus until she heard a familiar voice scream her name—Narcissa.

"Aquila! Both of you come _now_!" Narcissa had Draco's wrist while Lucius stood behind them. Claire was not present, for they were told that the younger Slytherins were sent to the dungeons—they prayed it was the truth. Narcissa was motioning for them to leave and Aquila looked at Marcus, having no idea whether to stay or go.

The decision was quickly made for her. A shot nailed Aquila's side. Not a curse, but a powerful spell no less. She collapsed to the ground and cried in pain as the blood began to poor out of her body.

Narcissa ran to Aquila and Lucius apparated away with Draco. She clutched onto her goddaughter and Marcus, apparating them away as well.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Narcissa! Are you holding it?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"I need you to hold her leg! Start the disinfectant spell, followed by the stitching! A Conjournlis Potion as well—from the Nitrous Bottle!"

"I don't—I don't know what that _means_!"

Narcissa had taken them to Marcus's mother's home. Elladora put a sleeping charm on Aquila, immediately knowing that the problem was more than just a cut.

Elladora knew that Narcissa was incapable of the advanced healing that had to be preformed. It was obvious that she needed another healer. But who was still alive? Where were they? There was only one that she was sure about.

"Get your sister," Elladora muttered, looking at Narcissa directly in the eyes.

Narcissa gave a look of helplessness, but Elladora looked away. The whole reaction was pathetic on Narcissa's part. Elladora could only hold out Aquila and her daughters' lives for so long…

With the fast realization of her stupidity, Narcissa disappeared.

**Andromeda's House**

Narcissa landed right at the door. Nobody knew, but she had viewed the house on several occasions-she just didn't have the courage to knock on the door—at least not until now.

Her cold bare hand had stains of her goddaughter's blood. The fist of her hand pounded on the door as loud and fast as she could. Within what seemed as less than a moment, the door swung open.

"She is here," said Andromeda upon her first look at Narcissa.

The blonde looked confused and shaken.

"_She?_"

"Your daughter, Narcissa."

Andromeda let the door open to its fullest, revealing Claire and Astoria. They stood behind Andromeda with nervous expressions.

Narcissa stepped past Andromeda and threw her arms around Claire. To her daughter's surprise, however, Narcissa let go quickly while her hands shook. She turned to her sister and began to plead.

"You need to come and help my niece! Elladora…she needs another healer! My godchild is going to die! Please Andy! _Please_!"

Andromeda held out a hand. Her face was serious, but her eyes looked simply terrified.

"Take me to them."

Narcissa nodded quickly, "Stay here," she commanded to Claire and Astoria. Claire looked as if she was going to be sick, but both girls nodded right away in agreement.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello Readers! **_

_**Thanks for waiting. I know that this story is at its climax, but I have been really busy and I have to put schoolwork and music first. Good news though—I have the day off school tomorrow which means that I will probably finish the story by the weekend. There are about 2-3 chapters left and then I will move on to the sequel (more on that after the next chapter). **_

_**Please review as always! I love reviews!**_

_**Also, to those who haven't reviewed yet, please feel encouraged to because it really helps motivate me and I love to hear what you have to say. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Bellastrange51**_


	42. Aftermath

**That Moment…**

"Andromeda," Elladora blurted. She had not seen her ex-best friend in decades, but that was furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"What are we doing?" Andromeda demanded.

Marcus's mother gulped. Narcissa had just noticed the red rings around her eyes-something was wrong.

"What is it?" Narcissa stammered. Her eyes moved back and forth from her sleeping goddaughter to Elladora.

"One of…" Mrs. Flint looked down at her feet, "One of the twins was killed."

Narcissa looked at Aquila. Confused and shocked, she made another observation: Aquila's entire body was covered with a sheet.

"One cannot live without the other," Andromeda whispered. She looked to her old friend for an answer, seeming even more confused than Narcissa.

"They were fraternal," reasoned Elladora in the calmest tone she could conjure. "Two different embryos, Andromeda."

"Is the other twin in danger though?" Andromeda's tone had quickly gone back in medical action. "What do you need me for?"

"I originally needed you to make two potions: One to ease the healing of the skin, and the other to place a protection around the babies. That, however, is no longer required and both Aquila and her other child should be fine."

Andromeda nodded slowly. Everything had been so sudden.

"So am I still needed or not?" Andromeda questioned again, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are." Narcissa had remained standing behind Andromeda the entire time. At the moment her sister spoke those words, Andromeda turned to view Narcissa—twenty-six years of hurt welled up in her eyes.

"It is not the right time to discuss anything…" Andromeda looked at Narcissa and then to Elladora. "…with either you."

Mrs. Flint was the first to respond. She rose from her chair as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I must see my son."

Narcissa and Andromeda watched Elladora leave. It was all a nightmare…and they knew it wasn't over.

"I have to go to the castle," Andromeda concluded. "Nymphadora—"

"I understand," Narcissa replied. She studied her sister, unknowledgeable of what to say.

Andromeda was gone in seconds. At the moment, she had nothing to say to Narcissa. Her daughter and son-in-law were her top priority.

**Three Hours Later**

When Andromeda had arrived at the castle, her worst fears had come true. Her sister had taken her eldest daughter, a light of her life. Her ex-boyfriend, Antonin, had taken the son-in-law she had grown to love. Her husband, whom she gave up everything for, was dead was well. Andromeda went home to tell Nelly, holding her daughter tightly as they sobbed together. Teddy looked on tiredly; too young to understand that he had just become an orphan.

Marcus cried too. As soon as his mother told him the news, he ran upstairs to his wife. He pulled a chair next to the bed held her hand. His tears were quiet, but they were certainly there.

After Marcus came in, Narcissa left to give them some privacy. She apparated to Andromeda's to retrieve Claire and send Astoria home, leaving extra protective charms around the house for Nelly. Narcissa then left for Malfoy Manor where she retrieved Draco and Lucius to see where the battle had gone.

When the Malfoys arrived at the castle, the fighting had long ended. As they walked through the Great Hall, almost every eye pierced them, but they ignored the stares. Just as they were about halfway into the room, Narcissa spotted familiar figures in the darkest corner of the hall. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had both been killed.

Narcissa was back at Mrs. Flint's home again. Aquila had woken up and was sitting up in bed with Marcus while Elladora sadly looked on.

"Oh Quila…" Claire fought threw her tears. She ran to Aquila's bedside and wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin.

Aquila squeezed Claire back.

"What happened?" Aquila asked, as soon as she let go of Claire.

Narcissa placed a hand to her mouth and held her breath.

"Harry killed Him," said Draco. He watched Aquila for a moment, but quickly went back to his gaze at the floor.

Aquila was so shocked by the outcome that she lifted her sleeve to check. It turned out to be true. The mark was gone and the war was over.

"I can't believe Potter…" Aquila shook her head and looked at Marcus—he also rolled up his sleeve to see for himself.

"It's really over," he muttered.

Aquila nodded in agreement, "And I'm sure my mother is mourning in the forest somewhere…"

"Aquila…" Narcissa began. It was going to be excruciating to tell her niece the news.

The young woman looked up at her godmother, knowing right away that something wasn't right.

"What happened Auntie?" Aquila tested. She could feel her heart begin to speed up in anticipation.

Narcissa took a breath and spoke quickly but clearly.

"Your parents are dead Aquila…both of them."

"No…"

**Seven Months Later…**

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Death Eater Trial: _

_Name: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Charge: Recorded Death Eater_

_Defense: Andromeda Sirrah Black-Tonks_

_Name: Narcissa Capella Black-Malfoy_

_Charge: Death Eater Assistance_

_Defense: Harry James Potter_

_Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Charge: Recorded Death Eater_

_Defense: Harry James Potter _

_Name: Aquila Druella Lestrange-Flint_

_Charge: Recorded Death Eater_

_Defense: Andromeda Sirrah Black-Tonks_

_Name: Marcus Vulpus Flint_

_Charge: Recorded Death Eater_

_Defense: Andromeda Sirrah Black-Tonks_

_Trusted members of out wizarding society have defended all questioned individuals and all have claimed that the accused had betrayed Lord Voldemort prior to his death. Based on the given information and the witnesses, I herby pardon all questioned witches and wizards from imprisonment in Azkaban._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Minister of Magic_

**Aquila's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have only had two diaries in my life. The first was from Aunt Narcissa when I was an innocent baby and the second was from when I was an ambitious teenager. You are my latest diary and I hope for this to be the first entry of many. _

_I have just read over my family's trial papers for the millionth time. We were all spared the worst and I will be forever grateful to Aunt Andromeda. She is really a wonderful person, but I still feel resistance to love her. Andromeda understands, telling me that my feelings have been molded into my mind—I think she's right._

_Despite all that has happened, I am still confused and I probably will be for a very long time. I know that I was taught a different view than many other children, but my parents did what they thought was best for me. My mother and father loved me and I loved them—this is something you must understand. I miss them and I hope that they are happy…even though I fear where they very well might be. _

_Clearly much has changed. We are all trying to pick up the pieces and start over. With both of my parents, my godfather, and so many others gone, life feels as if it will never be the same. I'm sure that it won't, but I hope that it can get better anyway. _

_Actually, life has already brightened. I gave birth to a baby girl last month. Marcus and I had names picked out, but we have found something much more special. 'Mira' means light and she is our light in our darkest time. It is also one of the greater stars of the sky—she is that to me as I was to my mother. _

_Before I sign off…I realize that I have not introduced myself properly: My name is Aquila Druella Lestrange-Flint. I am twenty-years-old. At this young age I have been a part of the darkest force in wizarding history. I have murdered three people. I have married the only man I ever loved. Two of my children died before birth. I have a baby girl who is three-weeks-old. I have lost my mother and my father._

_It may all seem like a nightmare, but I am grateful for what I have received…though I hope with all my heart that there is never another war like this one. I am prejudice and I believe in pure blood, but I have lost too much to believe that killing is the cure._

_Sincerely._

_Aquila. _

XXXXXTO BE CONTINUEDXXXXX

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello Everybody,**_

_**This was the end of my 17-month story. I hope so much that you all enjoyed it. You have all been so kind to read my work and review it. I am so grateful to all of you!**_

_**Now, many of you have told me that you are sad about this being the end. It's not! I am starting a sequel called 'Greater Stars'. It starts a few months after I left off and will go all the way through the next generation's time at Hogwarts. It is also a very rounded story—meaning that I will make a few of the characters main characters and skip around between their lives (mostly Aquila, Claire, Draco, and Nelly). **_

_**The first chapter of 'Greater Stars' has already been posted. It is an introduction for those who have not read 'Little Stars' because I want them to be aware of all the OCs. I hope you will all review that chapter though…maybe you could tell me some ideas for the story? **_

_**Anyway, this has been amazing for me to have all of you reading my work. I have even made wonderful friends with some of my reviewers. Thanks again everybody!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51.**_


End file.
